A New Life
by Lazarus163
Summary: Buffy's world crumbled in one night. After witnessing the murder of both her parents and her aunt and uncle she has to move on. Now she's living in Mystic Falls with her Aunt Jenna, her cousin Elena, and her younger cousin Jeremy. AU/AH Warning: This story contains abuse.
1. Prologue

_"Mom, could you come and pick me and Elena up? Uncle Grayson, and aunt Miranda aren't answering their phones." Buffy heard her father and uncle laughing in the background. "Please, this party just turned into a bad situation and Elena doesn't want to be here anymore. And you know I didn't even wanna go." Buffy rolled her eyes, "no mom I did not drink. Come get us please." Buffy hung up the phone and looked over at her cousin._

 _"Are you okay?" Elena shook her head, Buffy walked up to her and wrapped her arms around the tall brunette. Buffy's parents had dragged her all the way from Sunnydale to see her dad's side of the family. She had been having an amazing time, but something felt off. The night air nipped at her skin, and every sense in her body was on overdrive. She couldn't touch on why but it felt like something bad was going to happen._

 _Joyce pulled up and Buffy and Elena got into the last row of seats in the Minivan._

 _"Something happened with Matt?" Miranda asked, Elena just nodded._

 _"Dad, you're drunk." Buffy commented,_

 _"Yup." Hank slurred, Grayson laughed. "Wow you're both drunk." Buffy looked at Joyce, "why are they drunk?"_

 _"Honey, they haven't seen each other since Miranda got married and they were best friends in high school. I gave your father a free pass." Buffy just rolled her eyes, she looked out the window. Her eyes drifted shut, she was pulled out of her slumber when she felt the car lurch. It came to a stop, the door opened._

 _"Mom what's happening?" She then heard gunshots outside the car. Hank could be heard screaming._

 _"Please, if you want our money take it." Joyce said, Buffy and Elena looked on in horror as Joyce was shot point blank. Then Miranda, Buffy put a hand over her mouth and Elena's. The man walked away, Buffy pulled out her cellphone,_

 _"Hello, there's a man on wickery bridge he-" the car door opened and Buffy and Elena were pulled from the back seats screaming._

 _"Please stop!" Elena begged, Buffy put herself in front of Elena._

 _"Why, why are you doing this?" The man shrugged,_

 _"Because I can." He shot Buffy in the stomach and she fell to the ground screaming. He trained the gun on Elena and pulled the trigger. Everything was in a haze, Buffy could faintly hear the sirens of police cars, and Elena screaming in agony. The last thing Buffy could remember was the sound of multiple gunshots._

Buffy woke up and looked at her surroundings, she was in a hospital room. The events of the previous night came back to her and she broke out into sobs.

"Buffy, Buffy!" She heard her aunts voice. She looked up to see Jenna in tears,

"Are-are they?" Jenna shook her head, Buffy lost it. "Is, is Elena?"

"She's okay," Jenna managed to say.

"This can't be happening." Buffy said, she then saw a nurse come in.

"It's time for her morphine." Jenna nodded, the nurse went over to Buffy's I.V. and injected it. The last thing Buffy saw before she the drug took effect was Joyce and Hank smiling down at her.

* * *

 ** _A/N: So here we are, another new story. This is AU/AH. Buffy's dad is still a summers. I changed the Sommers to Summers for the purposes of this story. Hope you enjoy!_**


	2. Saying Goodbye

Buffy walked through the front doors of her new home and looked around. The familiar house looked foreign. She looked into the kitchen where a week before she had been eating breakfast with her parents. She looked over at Elena who had the same pained expression on her face.

"Okay, who wants food?" Jenna said, Jeremy came downstairs, his eyes bright red.

"Great, you're stoned." Elena said, Buffy put a hand on her shoulder.

"Give him the summer. If he doesn't stop we can make it our mission to make his life hell. Right Jeremy?" He just rolled his eyes, Jenna started going around the kitchen getting stuff ready to make pasta.

"When's the funeral?" Buffy asked, the words almost getting stuck coming out. Jenna stopped everything she was doing.

"The day after tomorrow." Tears streamed down her cheeks, "we uh, we aren't gonna have a wake. My brother and sister never wanted one, and it's too expensive." She went back to what she was doing.

"Can I go out for a little bit?" Buffy asked,

"No, you just had surgery. What you are going to do is sit down in front of that T.V. while I try not to burn the house down." Elena and Buffy laughed, a genuine smile forming on Buffy's face.

"You're not that bad at cooking aunt Jenna." Elena said,

"Do you remember the macaroni fiasco when you were both ten?" She asked with a laugh, Buffy wrinkled her nose.

"Okay maybe you are, but there are these places called resteraunts, and they make the food for you. Sometimes they even bring it to your house." Buffy said, Jenna picked up an Apple and tossed it playfully at Buffy. It hit her in the head and they both broke down laughing. "Ow!" Buffy winced as she felt the stitches strain.

"Oh god, Buffy I'm sorry." Jenna said, Buffy shook her head. I

"I'm fine, I just need one of my meds." Buffy went into her hospital bag. She noticed the bottle was missing. She opened the bottle and took one before stuffing it back in her purse. The house phone rang and Buffy answered it.

"Hello?"

"Oh my god Buff, you're okay!" Willow said, "Giles got a call saying that,"

"Will's, you're rambling."

"Sorry. We are coming out for the funeral. Me Xander, Oz, and Giles." Buffy couldn't find her words,

"Wills you don't have to." She managed to say.

"That's a bit hard to do when you're about to bored a plane," Willow said. "Gotta go Buffy," she hung up. Buffy hung up the phone and went to sit in the living room. She turned the T.V. on.

"Jenna, Logan Scumfell is on!" Buffy called, then she the pictures.

"As you all know, last week we lost four members of our community. Grayson, and Miranda Gilbert and Hank and Joyce Summers." Buffy whipped the remote at the T.V, cracking the screen. Tears streaming down her cheeks. The situation becoming all the more real as she heard it on the news.

"Buffy are you -" Jenna stopped. She walked over and sat down next Buffy pulling her into a hug,. Elena came in and out her arms around both if them. The three of them cried for what seemed like hours. Then the smoke detector sounded,

"Shit!" Jenna ran into the kitchen, "Elena call the Chinese place, Buffy get the fire extinguisher." Buffy laughed a little but then she could still smell smoke. She grabbed it and ran into the kitchen. She pulled the pin and sprayed it over the flames. "List of things we need. New T.V. and new stove." Jenna said, Buffy just shook her head.

"Well you didn't burn the house down. Or manage to put sweetened condensed milk into baked Mac N' Cheese." Buffy said,

"You are never going to let me live that one down are you?"

"Nope." Buffy said pooping the 'p' in "nope."

* * *

"We are gathered here today, in memory of four beloved members of our community. Grayson, Miranda, Hank, and Joyce." Pastor young said, Willow took Buffy's hand and Xander wrapped his arms around them.

"Let us all have a moment of Silence." Yet there was no silence. Buffy's sobs sounded throughout the church. Buffy was led outside by her family.

"I believe that is Buffy Summers, the daughter of Hank and Joyce." Logan said, he walked over to her, the minute the microphone got near Buffy she yanked it out of his hand and threw it on the ground. Before she knew what she was doing she had punched him square in the nose.

"Don't you ever try that again," she growled. It actually took Jenna, Giles, Willow and Xander to restrain her. She forgot about the pain in her stomach, all she wanted was for the asshole to feel pain. They finally got her away from him, Jenna was almost in tears from laughing.

"You just did something I have wanted to do for so long." Buffy just shrugged,

"He shouldn't have put that fucking microphone near me." Everyone looked at Buffy shocked, "wow my little cousin smokes weed, but the minute I swear it's all over." She rolled her eyes, trying not to let tears fall. Willow put a hand on Buffy's shoulder.

"It's okay to cry Buff." She shook her head. Elena hugged her tightly and the two began to cry.

"Everything you're feeling, I'm feeling. Just remember that okay?" Elena said. Buffy barely managed a nod.

The rest of the day went by in a blur, people giving there condolences, and telling stories about how amazing her parents were. How amazing her aunt and uncle were. So she did what anyone else would do, she nodded, forced a laugh, and listened to every painful story people had to tell. Others respected her,

"Buffy?" She turned around and saw none other than Caroline.

"Caroline, it's good to see you," Buffy said. The two embraced,

"I'm so sorry about your parents." She gave her another tentative hug, having learned about the injuries from her mother.

"You know, you are the one person who didn't give me some story about them." Buffy said, "the one person who actually meant they were sorry besides a couple other people." Caroline nodded,

"I know how it goes, after my dad died me and my mom went through this." She then sae Elena, "it was good to see you Buffy." She gave her one last hug before walking over to Elena. Buffy sighed, she turned around and looked down at the headstone with her parents names on it.

"It gets easier," an accented voice said behind her.

"Who?" She turned around and was immediately caught off guard by the amazing pair of blue eyes staring at her.

"I'm sorry, my name is Klaus Mikaelson." He extended his hand she shook it.

"Buffy Summers." She said.

"And it does. Get easier. I lost my youngest brother Henrik last year." He trailed off, "I'm sorry, my mother was friends with yours growing up so she made us come." He motioned to the rest of his family. Buffy remembered the woman,

"Oh you're Esther's son." Buffy said, "we actually met before. I was six then, so you were what, seven?" He thought for a moment.

"As I recall I was eight, and my little sister Rebekah was playing with you Elena."

"Yup, the no boys club." Buffy said with a smile, she hugged him, "it's good to see you again, tell your mom I said hi." Klaus gave her a gentle squeeze,

"It's good to see you too, and I will." Everything else the rest of the day went smoothly, until it was time to leave.

"Are you coming Buffy?" Willow called, Buffy shook her head.

"I need to say goodbye."

"I'm gonna stay with Buffy," Willow declared.

"Buffy when you guys are ready to come home, call me." Jenna said, Buffy nodded. Buffy turned back to look at the headstone. The first thing she noticed was the color, she absolutely hated it. She also hated the print they used in the etching for their names.

"Buff, you're doing that creepy scrutinizing stare." Willow said,

"I don't like anything about this headstone, not the color, not the writing,"

"What it means?" Willow guessed, she took her best friends hand. "Buffy, the hardest part of this is saying goodbye. And I know that it's going to take time but you have to." She hugged her, "also, just insentive to get you home, Jenna got a shit ton of junk food and is kicking all the men out of the house for girls night. It's going to be you, Elena, me, her Caroline and that girl Bonnie."

"I'm not ready to say goodbye Wills." Buffy said, tears escaping her eyes. "I'm not ready to say goodbye." She broke down, Willow clung to her.

"Buffy Anne Summers, you are stronger than this. I know this, the world knows this." She rubbed her back soothingly, "you don't have to say goodbye now you goof. But I know that Joyce and Hank would want you to be home with your family and friends." Buffy nodded, "do you want me to call Jenna?" Buffy again nodded, Willow took out her phone and called the house.

"Hi Jenna, Buffy's ready to come home."

"Okay, on my way." Jenna hung, Willow turned around and see that Buffy had sat down. She looked down at her and sighed. She took a seat next to her.

"This feels... Right, sitting in a cemetery, just you and me." Buffy nodded,

"It weirdly does," she agreed. Jenna arrived soon there after. When they got home Buffy flopped down on the couch. Jenna came in and set down a bunch of cups, and then a few things of alcohol. She went back into the kitchen and came back in with a bunch of bags of snacks. She left one more time and returned with a few two litres of Coke and Dr. Pepper.

"I'm okay if my brother haunts me for this one." She said, "when was the last time you took one of your pain meds?" She asked Buffy,

"Last night," Jenna nodded. She poured the cup a quarter way with rum then the rest with coke. She handed it to Buffy,

"Tonight, and only for tonight I will condone underage drinking." She made herself the same drink. "To girls night," Jenna said,

"To girls night," Buff gave a salute with her drink and drank half of it before making a face. She coughed a little.

"Wills, are you gonna have any?" Willow shook her head frantically,

"Last Hanukkah, mom let me have a lot of rum, and I almost stripped and started running through the house. And then, I watched A Charlie Brown Christmas at my house on my computer. I almost got grounded for a month. Then I -"

"Wills. Chill, I remember. I was there." They were supposed to have gone to see her mom's side of the family but never did. "Geez take a breath," Willow eyed Buffy's drink and grabbed it and drained it. Buffy and Jenna exchanged looks,

"I-I,"

"Willow chill, you didn't have to drink. Don't if you don't want to." Willow nodded,

"I'm sorry. I-I got nervous and when I get nervous I start to ramble and I-,"

"Willow," Buffy said with a laugh. "Breathe." She said, Willow took a few deep breaths.

"Im fine," she clarified. She then looked at Buffy. "Who was the first person you ever drank with, Buff?" Buffy smiled and pointed at Jenna.

"When I turned sixteen, I came to stay with her on campus and we got drunk. Then Jenna hooked up with this random hottie. I passed out on the couch for five minutes, then I woke up to go get some pizza and I slipped on spilled beer in the kitchen." Jenna started laughing,

"This is the last time I am ever drinking with you." Jenna said before she chugged hers. Elena, Caroline, and Bonnie walked in shortly after to see Jenna and Buffy taking shots.

"Elena, rum, vodka, or scotch?" Jenna asked with a drum roll,

"Ummm..."

"She letting it pass because it's girls night." Buffy said,

"Vodka," Caroline and Elena said. Bonnie just shook her head,

"None for me," Willow stood up and walked over to her.

"You don't drink either?"

"I drink, just not hard liquor."

"Beer in the fridge," Jenna said.

"Also not with one of my best friends aunt's." Jenna shrugged and took a shot with the girls.

"I can't do alcohol. It makes me weird." Willow said, "not just drunk weird, I get rebellious, and then I start rambling."

"Well then we just won't drink." At the end if the night though they had all ended up taking shots. Jenna, on request of Caroline out on Titanic. Buffy sat there crying,

"Leonardo DiCaprio is so gorgeous," Buffy cried. "He doesn't deserve to die." She slurred, Elena broke down into fits of laughter, while Caroline looked angry.

"You're ruining it!" She shouted like a child, Jenna was snoring, her head resting on Buffy's shoulder. Willow had ended up doing a dare and wad dressed up like she was going out dancing, and so was Bonnie. Elena had been dared to out ketchup in her hair, and Caroline to est a table spoon of salt. Buffy had gotten dared to run down the street screaming like she was being murdered, and then there was Jenna. Jenna had been dared to drink six more bottles of wine and she did. She woke up to the sound of all the girls who were still awake sobbing.

"Okay everyone up to their rooms," she got up and drunkenly walked up the stairs. Buffy shook Willow and Bonnie.

"Guys, upstairs, bed." Buffy said to them, they all nodded. Buffy and Willow supported each other going up the stairs. They made it to Buffy's room, and they fell into her bed giggling. "Willow!" Buffy exclaimed happily, "you're my best friend, and I love you." She said slurring her words. Willow fell back asleep, Buffy shut her eyes and let sleep over take her.

* * *

The next morning Buffy woke up to the sound of a mixer. She grabbed the side of her head.

"Oh god," she said. Willow stirred next to her,

"Buffy, stop being loud." Willow scolded, she smacked Buffy lightly on the arm. Buffy got up and walked slowly down stairs. She then saw Caroline and Bonnie making pancakes.

"For, would you turn that off?" Buffy asked while running her temples. Caroline shut off the mixer,

"We made the best hangover remedy." Bonnie got out a cup and fuller it, "fresh brewed coffee."

"You're a saint." Buffy said, "how's Elena?" Buffy asked,

"She and Jenna are still passed out." Caroline said,

"Can we just do boxed pancake mix? Please? I can't do loud right now." Buffy said,

"Well you're lucky it's ready," Bonnie said. Buffy was about to sit down when her cell phone rang.

"God, why?" She asked covering her ears, she grumbled and answered the phone. "Hello?"

"Buffy?"

"Angel, hi." She said with a small smile.

"I, uh, heard about your parents... I'm so sorry Buffy." The phone almost fell from her hands,

"You didn't come to the funeral." She managed to say,

"No, my parents, they wouldn't let me go." He cleared his throat. "Are you... Are you gonna be okay?" He asked nervously.

"Ask me next week, or in a year, then... Then I might be okay. But right now, I'm the furthest thing from. I'm not coming back to Sunnydale. My parents gave my aunt Jenna full custody if they..."

"I am so sorry, I wish I could be there." Buffy let go of a little sob.

"I wish you were here too."

"I love you, Buffy." Angel said,

"I love you too." She hung up the phone.

* * *

 _3 Months Later_

Buffy stood staring down at the headstone. The one that held the two most important names in her life on it.

"Mom... Dad... I'm starting school tomorrow. I know you probably saw what happened with Jenna, and me, and drinking... She was trying her best, and I made some new friends. Me, Carbine, and Bonnie are really close now. Me and Elena are taking an extracurricular course at the college. Occult studies, with Bonnie's grandmother. Angel and I. We... Well we had to call things off. Willow stayed almost all summer." She looked down at the flowers in her hand, she placed infront of the headstone. She then kissed her hand and placed on the etched image of her parents on their wedding day. She let tears fall.

"I miss you." She sank to her knees, "I came to say goodbye. I don't want to, because that makes it all real. But I have to, to move on." She sighed and let more tears fall, "I love you, and miss you. And I know that you're looking down at me, probably not arriving of half the choices I make, but that doesn't matter. I know you are always there, watching me." She stood up and wiped at her tears, "I love you," she whispered. She walked away, with, for the first time in three months, a sense if relief. She wasn't paying attention to where she was going and she crashed right into someone.

"Oh my god I am so sorry." Buffy said,

"It's quite alright, love." It was Klaus, Buffy smiled and offered a hand. He accepted it.

"Are you okay?" She asked, he dusted himself off.

"I'm fine, really." He smiled, Buffy shook her head.

"I'm sorry, I was paying attention to where I was going. I was... I was saying goodbye." Her melancholy mood hit him.

"I almost forgot, my mother wanted to invite you over tomorrow for dinner." He handed her a card, with beautiful printing. "You don't have to, she just wanted to catch up."

"Did you just follow me to a cemetery so you could give me this?" She asked,

"No... This was the day I found Henrik." He shed a tears.

"Oh my god, I am the most insensitive being in the face of the planet." She wrapped her arms around him. "I am so sorry, Klaus." He tenetevly hugged her back,

"Will we see you tomorrow?" He asked, Buffy nodded with a smile. "Great, I'll let my mother know."

* * *

 ** _A/N: Buffy is going back to school next chapter. No I do not condone underage drinking, it just seems like something Jenna would've done. Personally speaking, I hope you guys enjoy!_**


	3. Dinner With Friends

Buffy woke up, every part of her body screaming at her to sleep more. She got out of bed and stretched. She walked slowly into the bathroom, dreading the new day. She hopped in the shower. The cold water reviving her tired muscles. It reminded her that she could still feel, the cold of the water, the familiarity peace.

She turned the water off and stepped out. She looked at herself in the mirror. As she looked at her reflection she noticed how tired and broken she looked. The girl she was looking at wasn't herself. Her once emerald green eyes now looked filled with sorrow. Her hair had turned flat and lifeless, and the bags under her eyes added years to her face. Buffy Summers was dead, the girl she was now had taken over the hollow husk that used to be her.

She may look the same, sound the same, but everything else was different. She had begun to realize that she was begging to sound harsh when she spoke to people. Cold. Detached. Those were words she would think people would use when they spoke about her. Not that anyone did. She was basically a stranger to most of Mystic Falls. She hoped to keep it that way.

She got dressed. Let her hair air dry, and added some simple makeup. She walked down stairs and saw coffee in the kitchen. She grabbed a mug and filled it,

"You guys need breakfast?" Jenna asked,

"It's all about the coffee Jenna," Elena said. Buffy nodded her agreement.

"Okay lunch money," Jeremy took his, so did Elena and Buffy. "How's my hair? I have meeting with my thesis advisor in... Now, crap,"

"It's okay Jenna go, Bonnie is picking me and Buffy up." Jenna nodded and walked out. Buffy sighed and chugged her coffee, not noticing how it burned her tongue. Bonnie honked the horn and they both went outside. Elena got in the passenger seat and Buffy in the back.

"So, grams was telling me I'm psychic. I mean. I did predict Obama, and I still think that Florida is going to break off from the states and turn into little resort Islands." She said, "hey guys, back in the car."

"I- I'm sorry I did that thing again didn't I?" Elena asked.

"Mmhmm." Bonnie responded, the car swerved and Buffy's eyes widened. It came to a stop and Buffy jumped out. "Oh my god I am so sorry, there was a bird, it flew into the windshield. Are you guys okay?"

"It's not like I can spend the rest of my life being afraid of cars. Neither can Elena," Elena nodded her agreement. Buffy sighed and got back in,

"You know what I predict. I predict that this year is going to be kick ass, for all of us." Bonnie declared, they arrived at the school. When they got into the halls Caroline grabbed Buffy and Elena into a bear hug.

"It is so good to see you. Are you guys okay?" She then turned to Bonnie, "Are they okay?"

"Hey, over here, we're fine." Buffy said, though she knew she was just lying to herself. "I have to go get my class list, where is the office?"

"Come on follow me," Elena said. They got to the office and then a blond girl pushed Buffy over.

"Oh sorry, didn't see you there." She said sardonically.

"Maybe you should you use your eyes sometime." Buffy retorted, the girl huffed. Buffy stood, the girl was about 5'7, long golden hair, and bright blue eyes.

"Maybe you should watch who you are talking to."

"Katherine just leave her alone." Elena said,

"Elena, it's not worth wasting your breath on some stuck up bitch." Buffy said, her eyes never leaving Katherine. Katherine slapped Buffy hard across the face.

"My family practically owns this town." She said angrily. Buffy dropped into a fighting stance. She punched Katherine across the jaw before kicking her in the stomach into a locker.

"You really don't want to piss me off. So go. Run. Tell your parents about the girl who handed you your ass today." Katherine was crying. A welt was forming on the side of her jaw. She walked off, throwing 'cunt' over her shoulder at Buffy. A loud clearing of a throat was heard.

"Katherine Pierce in my office. Now!" The woman screamed down the hallway. Katherine turned back around and stalked back over to them. "Same with you..."

"Buffy," the woman then realized who she was and nodded. They followed her into her office. "First day of school Katherine, and you already started a fight." She scolded, "you have in house for a week. Buffy you are getting out of this one because I saw her slap you." Katherine began to scream and Buffy walked out of her office, she grabbed her class list before going to see Elena.

"Where did you learn to do that?" Elena asked, Buffy shrugged.

"I took martial arts when we lived in L.A." Buffy said, Elena nodded. "Bitch shouldn't have slapped me."

"Let's just hope Damon doesn't hear about this." Elena said,

"Who's Damon?"

"Damon Salvatore. He is bad news, over privileged, thinking he's above the law because he is one of the founding families." Elena said.

"Well making assumptions about people isn't very nice. Unless it's about Damon, then its perfectly just." A voice said with a laugh, Elena turned around and saw Stefan. "This is the good Salvatore bother, Stefan. Stefan this is my cousin Buffy." He held his hand she shook it.

"Its nice to meet you." Buffy said,

"You too." Elena and Stefan looked at each other. Buffy stifled a laugh, 'god Elena you have got him whipped." She thoguht,

"Hey, I have to get to history."

"Well so do I, love." Klaus said.

"Well, I guess I'm tagging along. I'll see you guys at lunch?" She asked, they both nodded. Buffy smiled and followed Klaus, "Elena is blind." Buffy said abruptly,

"What makes you say that?"

"Stefan is head ovheels in love with that girl and she doesn't even notice." Klaus nodded,

"I've been friends with Stefan for some time, and I can see what you mean." They didn't say much to each other as they walked, it was quiet... Not an awkward silence, it was just quiet and Buffy revelled in it.

"So Elena told me to be careful around this Tanner guy. She said he's a grade, A, asshole."

"Asshole being the understatement of the century." Klaus muttered, Buffy fell into fits of giggles.

"I'm sorry," she said in between giggles. Klaus had to smile,

"It's okay, love." Klaus opened the door, Buffy walked in and stopped.

"Class we have new student. Buffy Summers." Mr. Tanner said looking up at Buffy. She looked around the class and spotted a man with raven hair, and sea blue eyes glaring at her. "Mr. Salvatore, save the judgement until we know her better." Buffy then realized it was Damon. She took the only open seat she saw, thankfully it was next to Klaus.

Class started and they began talking about Mystic Falls.

"Can someone educate Buffy on the battle of Willow Creek?"

"It was the only battle, if you could call it that, fought in Virginia." Klaus said,

"Thank you, Mr. Mikaelson." Buffy took out her notebook and began jotting down every bit of information she could. Class vegan to fly by, and when the bell rang she got up and rushed out of class.

"Blondie," a voice said behind her.

"Damon, right?" Buffy asked.

"So you're the girl that handed it to my girlfriend." He said, he had an edge to his voice.

"Look, she shoved me and slapped me before I did anything. Ask the principal. Everything I did was in self defense." Buffy tried to walk away but his hand shot out, trapping her between him and the locker.

"It doesn't matter. She wants something bad to happen to you, so you better watch your back."

"Don't threaten me," Buffy said unflinchingly. She shoved him hard and he stumbled away from her. "If you had the balls you would do something in front of everyone. So let me put it to you like this, one of my best friends is the Sheriff's daughter. So why don't you stop with the threats before your diplomatic immunity gets tested." His eyes were wide, "so do we keep this situation quiet or do I file for intimidation?" He went slack jawed,

"Watch your back Summers." He said. She rolled her eyes,

"Yeah, whatever." People were staring at them. "So much for not wanting people to know about me." She said under her breath. Klaus came out of the class room,

"Is everything all right love?" Klaus asked, Buffy shook her head.

"I kicked this Katherine girl's ass today and Mr. Damon Salvatore tried to intimidate me." Klaus' face grew dark,

"Did he now?"

"I'm best friends with Caroline. He'd be stupid to try anything. One word to Caroline's mother about today and he's behind bars." She shrugged, "I guess the new girl really does get singled out."

"Are you alright?" Klaus asked,

"Yup," she said cheerily. She checked her class list, "what's your next class?"

"Art," Buffy sighed.

"I've got English, I gotta get going. I'll see you at lunch." She walked away. 'Three more classes and this day is done.' She thoguht, and the day was going smoothly until she saw Jeremy go into the bathroom.

"Is he?" Elena asked. Buffy nodded and marched into the bathroom.

"Jeremy Gilbert!" Buffy yelled as she watched him put eye drops in. "First day of school and your stoned." Elena came in after,

"Are you serious Jeremy? Do you have it on you?"

"Whoa, whoa! Jesus Christ, Elena, chill!"

"What is that? Some sort of stoner slang?"

"We were willing to give you a free pass for this summer Jeremy, but people are going to stop giving you chances. People aren't going to remember that you are the boy who lost his parents. You have to move on." Buffy said,

"And what, you two going to the cemetery every day is called moving on? You can both go to hell," he stormed out of the bathroom. Buffy sighed,

"We have to be in science." Buffy grabbed Elena's arm and pulled her with her. Elena smacked into someone. It was Stefan. Buffy smiled and walked away, shaking her head.

"Caroline Forbes, you idiot!" An accented voice said,

"Sense of entitlement, the way your voice just went up three octaves." Buffy said, "long time no see, Rebekah."

"Buffy Anne Summers." She said with a smile. The two embraced,

"Why were you yelling at Caroline?"

"The colors for the school bulleten are wrong." She said with a shrug, Buffy smiled.

"It's so good to see you." Buffy said,

"I'm sorry I didn't make it to the funeral. I was in the hospital," she pointed the large gash on the side of her face.

"Oh god, what happened?" Rebekah looked down at the ground,

"I got new pair of heels and I was walking, the heel snapped, and I hit the corner of a desk." She sighed, "I have to get another surgery to get pins out of my jaw."

"Oh god, that sucks," Buffy said, "what class do you have next?"

"Science,"

"Care to escort me to the science room?" Rebekah nodded,

"So I heard about what you did to Katherine. I approve," she said. Buffy laughed,

"How does everyone know about that?"

"Not just your cousin and the principal saw."

"Rebekah I hate that bitch. Pushed me over acting like because her family is the big cheese that she can just do that." Buffy said,

"Well you happen to be in the good graces of the Mikaelson's. The, big cheese in Mystic Falls." Rebekah said with a smile.

"Very true," everything went quiet for a couple moments. "At the cemetery. I bumped into Klaus, and he said that he was there visiting Henrik... He said he found Henrik. Uh, what happened?" Rebekah's head fell for a minute.

"Henrik was getting bullied at school. And uh, on his birthday last year Klaus found him... Hanging," Buffy put a hand over her mouth. "He would be fifteen this year." Rebekah had tears in her eyes,

"That's horrifying. Was Klaus?"

"He's been in therapy ever since." Rebekah said quietly,

"God, I really am the most insensitive person in the world." Buffy said, she gave Rebekah a hug.

"You get used to it... People asking you what happened. It's going to happen to you, and it sucks but you learn to live with it." Rebekah wiped a stray tear away.

"I-I shouldn't have asked." Buffy said,

"It's human nature to be curious." Rebekah said, "and we are at the science room." They both walked in, Buffy took her seat and started to focus on the teacher. It did register how ever that someone kept staring at her. She turned her head quickly to look. A jock, he was good looking, short hair, brown eyes, extremely muscular. Her phone buzzed,

Elena: 'Tyler Lockwood is staring at you." Buffy smirked,

Buffy: 'He's a hottie.' Buffy looked over at Elena and her cousin rolled her eyes. The rest of the class went by, Tyler was not to subtle about his flirting.

* * *

The bell rang,

"Hey, you're Buffy, right?" Tyler asked,

"That'd be me," she confirmed.

"Well there's this party tonight down by the falls. I was wondering if you wanted to go with me?"

"Sure, pick me up at nine?"

"Okay, I'll see you then." He walked away, Buffy stood looking after him.

"Hello. Earth to Buffy," Elena said shaking her shoulder.

"Yeah?"

"Tyler just asked you to the party didn't he?" Buffy smiled,

"Yup," she said with a smile.

"I'm so happy for you. After you get home from dinner, I'm doing your hair and makeup." Elena declared,

"Sounds like a plan. Is Jenna picking us up?" Elena nodded, Buffy saw Jeremy and grabbed his arm. "Come on stoner boy, time to go home." He ripped his arm free,

"What is it with you too?" He asked angrily,

"I remember telling you at the beginning of this summer we would give you a free pass. And if it didn't stop we would make your life a living hell. Isn't that right, Elena?" Buffy asked,

"It is, and as I recall you responded with a dramatic eye roll." Jersey rolled his eyes, "sort of like that." He yanked his arm free but said nothing else. They all got into the car, Buffy in the front, Elena and Jeremy in the back.

"I got a call from the school today, Buffy." Jenna said, "First day and you give a girl a fractured jaw, and a broken rib."

"She pushed me and slapped me before I did anything." Buffy said, Jeremy was now listening intently.

"You are lucky that was in self defense." Jenna said, her eyes then turned to the backseat. "So first day of school and you were stoned?" Jeremy groaned, Jenna let some tears fall okay. She clenched her jaw, "okay." She out the car in drive.

"Can you drop me off at the Mikaelson Mansion?" Buffy asked, Jenna nodded.

"You know I'm trying my hardest here. You could show me a little respect Jer. Same with you Buffy,"

"Aunt Jenna, I'm sorry." Buffy said,

"Whatever," Jeremy breathed out. They arrived st the mansion

"Bye Jenna." Buffy said getting out of the car. She walked to the front door and knocked,

"You must be Buffy Summers. This way, Mrs. Mikaelson has been expecting you." Buffy followed the man who opened the door. She could remember certain places throughout the house from when she was younger.

"Buffy?" Buffy smiled at the very familiar voice,

"Hi Mrs. Mikaelson," Buffy said. The two embraced,

"I am so sorry about your mother and father." She said, she pulled back and looked down at Buffy. "How are you and your family?"

"We're dealing. I guess that's the only thing we can do." Buffy said, her eyes welling up.

"Oh you poor thing. Would you like some tea?" Esther asked, Buffy nodded. She nodded at the butler who walked out,

"I haven't seen Elijah, or Finn," Buffy said.

"Finn has long since moved out. He has married a wonderful young woman named Sage, and they are expecting my first grandchild." She said with a smile, "Elijah has been traveling the world in college. He's in Greece right now."

"How's Freya?" Buffy asked,

"She's still Freya." Esther said with a laugh, "she made corporate last month at her law firm." Buffy's eyes widened,

"Wow." Is all she could say, her head snapped up as the sound of someone clearing their throat from the doorway was heard.

"I decided to take leave from my travels." Buffy new that voice, he set his eyes on Buffy. "It's good to see you again." Elijah walked completely into the room,

"Oh, my beautiful son." Esther walked over to Elijah and hugged him. "How long will you be staying?"

"About a month or so." Buffy saw the smile on his face, "tonight at dinner me and Tatia have some news."

"I'll be right back Mrs. Mikaelson, I need to talk to your son for a minute." Buffy walked over to him and pulled him out of her office. She gave him a huge hug. "Someone popped the question." Buffy said,

"Even when you aren't six, your mind is as sharp as ever." He said with a smile, "I heard about what happened. You have my deepest apologies,"

"Ever the talker Elijah," Buffy said. "It's been tough, I'd be lying if I said it wasn't."

"Well, I'm always here if you need to talk." He said, Buffy spotted the butler.

"I have to get back to your mom, I'll see you at dinner." She walked back into Esther's office, a smile planted firmly on her face.

"I see your smile hasn't changed." Esther said looking up from her desk. Buffy sat down in the chair opposite the desk. The butler came in and set down two tea cups and filled them before leaving.

"Is Mr. Mikaelson going to be joining us for dinner?" Buffy asked cautiously, she had only met the man twice but she got only bad vibes from him.

"I am uncertain. As you can probably remeber, Mikael, is a... Complicated man,"

"Oh trust me, I remeber." Buffy said, "I'm sorry. That was really mean." She shook her head, "my only memories of him are from when I was younger. He was... Intimidating." Esther smirked,

"That's actually one of the nicer things said about my husband. You should've heard the way your mother talked of him. Your mother never cursed much but when she did..." Buffy's eyes widened,

"Wait, my mother. The woman who hated when I said hell..."

"Your mother had one of the worst mouths I've ever heard." Esther said,

"Damn, go mom." Buffy said with a laugh, she took a sip of tea. "That's... What kind of tea is this?"

"It's mint and ginger, with rosemary, sage, and a special herb I grow called vervain."

"It's very good. It's weird but in a good way." Esther laughed,

"It has many curing remedies, and items also supposed to help lift mood. It naturally increases serotonin levels in the brain." She informed Buffy,

"So it's happy tea?" Buffy asked,

"You're the teenager. Happy tea to you is something entirely different." Buffy laughed,

"You are not wrong." They sat in silence for a few minutes, sipping on their tea. Esther got a phone call,

"Excuse me, that'd be a client." Buffy nodded, she got out of the chair and walked out of the office. She decided to explore. She came upon a room filled with paintings. All of them had the same signature. 'Niklaus Mikaelson,' they all read. She walked up to one in particular. She gently traced the features on the painting. It was that of a black horse, standing in the stables. It's long mane was being brushed. She then noticed the boy, he looked about fourteen, had long blond hair, and stormy blue eyes.

"That's Henrik." Klaus said from behind her,

"Klaus, these are all beautiful." Buffy said, she then turned her attention back to the painting. "This one is gorgeous," she gently touched the painting again.

"I didn't know you had an eye for art." Buffy had to laugh,

"My mom owns an art gallery, she-" Buffy then realized she said "owns". "My mom owned an art gallery. She used to take me down there a couple times a week after school." She said quietly. Her eyes filled with tears,

"Buffy, it's okay to cry. My mother cried for many nights after the funeral. When she got the call from your aunt she broke down." Klaus walked over to her and looked her in the eyes, "I found myself saying things like that after Henrik died." He put a hand on her shoulder, "these things pass, Buffy." She couldn't bring herself to say anything. Her eyes were glued to the floor, silent tears streaming down her cheeks.

"You know people constantly ask me if I'm okay... All the time that's all I hear, and I tell them yes. I say "yes, I'm fine,"" her eyes moved up to look into his.

"Do you ever mean it?" Klaus asked her,

"Ask me tomorrow... Because right now... Right now I don't even have the answer." Buffy said, "because right now if I even try to think about it I start breaking. So screw tomorrow. Ask me next week, or next month, then maybe. Just maybe, I might be able to say I'm okay and mean it." Buffy wiped at her eyes, "because by then maybe I would have started healing." She sighed, "I'm sorry."

"You have nothing to be sorry about." Klaus said,

"Niklaus!" A voice barked,

"Was that?"

"Mikael," Klaus grumbled. "Coming father!" Klaus left the room. Buffy took one last look at the painting before leaving. She wandered for a little, looking into different rooms. She hadn't realized the time that had passed until the smells of dinner drifted through the house. She took out her phone and checked the time.

"Wow, I'm lost in a Mansion."

"I could show you the way. Although I mgiht not, considering you have said nothing to me since coming back to town."

"Hi, Kol." Buffy said,

"See, that wasn't so hard was it?" Kol lead her to a massive dining room. Though the table was only set for the seven of them. Buffy then noticed Mikael, he sat at the head if the table. He was dressed in a suit, Buffy looked down at her outfit feeling severely underdressed.

"The last time I saw you, you were only six." Mikael said,

"You look good Mr. Mikaelson," Buffy said.

"Did my wife not inform you about dinner? Because your attire is..."

"Father, she came here straight from school." Kol said, Mikael glared at him.

"I'm sorry Mr. Mikaelson." Buffy said, he just rolled his eyes. Buffy gave Kol a look as if to say, "what the hell?" Kol gave her an exasperated look. Buffy took her seat, Kol sat across from her. They made idol chitchat until the rest of the family arrived. First came Rebekah, then Elijah, Tatia, and Klaus. Then Esther, she sat to Mikael's right, Elijah and Tatia to Kohl's left, and Klaus to Buffy's left.

Servers came into the room and began setting down plates infront of everyone. Buffy wouldn't have been able to name anything that was on the plate. Besides the fact that it looked like some sort of fish. They all began to eat, everyone talking about their day. Buffy wasn't paying attention until Klaus gave her a little nudge.

"What?" She asked, Esther laughed a little.

"I was asking you how your day was, dear." Buffy smiled,

"Pretty good. A new school, a history teacher who clearly is waiting for me to screw up. A lot of annoying people saying how sorry they were even though none of them even came to the funeral." Buffy said, "actually scratch pretty good. It was awful," Buffy said truthfully.

"We know how you feel." Rebekah said, "it was like that for a little while after Henrik. Everyone acting like they cared."

"I think the highlight of my day though was..."

"Kicking Katherine's arse?" Rebekah guessed, this caused Kol and Klaus to both laugh. This caused Esther, Mikael, Elijah and Tatia to share glances.

"I went to the office to get my class list and this girl just pushes me right over. Acting like cause her family is all important that she can do what ever she wants. Then she slapped me. So I ended up punching her and then kicking her." She looked down st her plate, "I guess I fractured her jaw, and broke a rib." All the adults besides Mikael were giving her judgemental looks. Mikael looked rather amused.

"That's a funny image. You yourself are what, 5'3?" Mikael said,

"Well I grew up in L.A, so mom and dad thought it was a good idea for me to take martial arts just incase." Buffy said, she took another bite of her food. "So that was my day," she finished. Esther nodded, Elijah and Tatia looked at each other.

"Me and Tatia have some news to share," Elijah said. "Me and Tatia are getting married," he said. There was a round of applause, Esther was almost in tears.

"How do you plan on paying for this wedding?" Mikael asked,

"I don't see how that's any of your concern, father. But if you must know, I got a job as an archaeologist." He said, "for the last year and a half I have been getting job offers left and right and this one was from the Smithsonian." Everyone looked impressed, everyone except Mikael.

"I need to help plan for this wedding!" Rebekah said, "Tatia?"

"I don't see why you couldn't. That is if it's okay with Esther and Mikael." She turned her attention to her future in-laws.

"I don't see why not." Esther said,

"What ever makes my daughter happy," Mikael said. The rest of dinner went smoothly, though by desert it was quite obvious Mikael was drunk.

"So, Buffy, what are your dreams for after highschool?" Mikael slurred,

"I... I don't know." Buffy responded,

"Favorite subject?" He asked,

"Either history or English. Though the two really go hand in hand."

"What's your favorite subject area in history?" Elijah asked,

"Ancient history. And mythology," Buffy said. "Roman, Greek, Norse... Babylon, their mythology wasn't nearly as in depth as we got from the Romans or the Greeks, but I always thought it was fascinating." Buffy said, "I guess... I want to be a writer, fantasy." She decided,

"You're mother wanted to be a writer when we were younger. But when we got into highschool she began to love art." Esther said,

"She never told me that." Buffy said with a small smile.

"You see. I find that very interesting." Elijah said, "do you really enjoy ancient history that much?" He asked,

"I do." He took a cars out of his pocket.

"My history professor is a very intelligent man, I think he would love to have someone like you in his class when the day comes." He handed her the card, "Whitmore is actually a sister campus of the college I am going to. My professor goes there on weekends. I can take you up there this coming weekend to one of his seminars." Buffy's eyes widened,

"Are you sure?" She asked, he nodded. "Wow, thank you." Esther smiled,

"You are a very bright girl Buffy."

"Unlike your mother." Mikael grumbled, Buffy's fist slammed downward. The whole room went quiet.

"Miakel!" Esther scolded,

"Wanna say that louder?" Buffy asked him, "wanna tell your kids what you just said about my dead mother?" All eyes turned to Mikael. Buffy had tears streaming down her cheeks.

"You dare talk to me this way in my own home, infront of my own family?"

"At least I'm not making cracks about a girls dead mother three months after she watched her get murdered." Buffy spat,

"You need to leave my house," Mikael slurred. Buffy stood up and started walking out.

"Buffy no," Esther began.

"It's okay Mrs. Mikaelson, I should go. Thank you for dinner... I'll show myself out." She walked away, a hand covering her mouth as sobs escaped her. She made it outside and pulled her phone out of her pocket. "Jenna, can you please come and get me?" She asked, making no effort to hide the tears in her voice.

"Of course. What happened?"

"I can't talk about it right now."

"I'm on my way," Jenna hung up. Buffy sat on the front steps and let her head fall. She began to cry openly, knowing that no one could hear.

"Buffy," Klaus said.

"Please, just go inside." Buffy said through her tears,

"I'd rather not. My friend is out here crying because of something my father just said." He sat down next to her, "you must have accute hearing because the only other person who heard was my mother. What'd he say?"

"When your mother said I was bright girl... He said "unlike her mother."" Buffy choked out, "you're dad is a fucking dick." Buffy said,

"I won't disagree with you on that. Mikael is cruel man, who has no compassion or empathy." Klaus said, his voice sounded angry and bitter. "I-I actually hate him Buffy. My own father. I actually hate him."

"Well, boy, you are lucky I am not your real father." Mikael said from behind them, Klaus was kicked down the steps and he screamed after a nauseating crack filled the air.

"Leave him alone!" Buffy screamed, she rushed down the steps to check on him. His arm was bent in a weird direction.

"You do not tell me how discipline my children and you never pull what you pulled in there ever again. Do you understand me?" He grabbed her wrist in a vice grip, hurting her. "Do you understand?"

"Let go of me right now," Buffy said. His grip got tighter. "I said let go of me," she punched him hard on the arm. His pupils dilated and she then felt the back of his hand hard against her cheek. Her hand shot up to her cheek where she felt blood and a very obvious welt.

"Father!" Elijah screamed, "stop this madness at once!" He could see Klaus on the ground Mikael's hand locked around Buffy's wrist. He got closer and that's when he noticed the bloody welt on her cheek.

"I said let go of me," Buffy said. "Stop it! Ow! Stop it, your hurting me!" She then wasn't there, with them at the mansion. She was back on Wickery Bridge the night her parents were killed.

"Father let go of her!" Buffy was pulled out of the flash back screaming in pain.

"Mikael!" Esther rushed outside, she slapped Mikael upside the face. "Stop!" He didn't, that's when Jenna pulled up,

"Buffy!" She screamed, "let go of my niece right now." She then took out her phone and took a picture. "That's going to the sheriff, now if you don't get your hands off my niece I will hurt you." Jenna threatened, Buffy screams grew louder and then another crack sounded and she cried in agony. Jenna rushed over and pushed Mikael hard, he stumbled backwards and tripped, smashing his head against the concrete. She looked back over at Buffy,

"Elijah call the Sheriff's office." Esther said, "now!" She ordered, he nodded and took out his cellphone, requesting for two ambulances.

"Buffy?" Jenna asked, Buffy didn't look like she was there with them. She looked down at her nieces wrist and saw the odd angle it was twisted. "She's having a PTSD episode. What do I do?" Jenna began to panic,

"Jenna, I am sorry." Esther said, Jenna turned a glare on the woman.

"Listen here. My niece doesn't need this bullshit. You know I have my reasons for not trusting your husband, but this is to far." She looked down at Mikael who was struggling to get to his feet. "Next time it's my foot to your crotch so you better stay down." Jenna said, she could see a small amount of blood on the back of his head. Buffy began screaming in horror, when the ambulances pulled up.

"Jenna?" Liz asked, Jenna unlocked her phone and showed her the picture. Two EMTs rushes over to Klaus, and then another pair to Buffy.

"My niece has PTSD, and that asshole hurt her."

"She pushed me," Mikael slurred pointing at Jenna.

"I'm prepared to spend the night in jail. I did that after he snapped her wrist. She doesn't even know where she is right now." Liz sighed,

"I'm not going to arrest you Jenna. You need to be at the hospital with Buffy." She out Jenna's cellphone in and evidence bag. "We have to confiscate this till further notice. It is evidence."

"I couldn't care less." Buffy could be heard screaming. Jenna turbed her attention back to Esther. "So if your kids want to hang out with my niece it's at my house. Unless you plan on locking your husband away. You know what screw that, I'm taking you to court." Jenna said, she looked over at Buffy and watched as the injected a syringe into her neck. She went limp and they carried her over to the stretcher. Jenna told the EMTs she would follow in her car. When they arrived at the emergency room Buffy had started to wake up.

"Jenna?" Buffy asked weakly, the drug still prominent in her system.

"I'm here. Are you okay?" Buffy shook her head slowly.

"My cheek and my wrist hurt." She said, then her mind flashed back to what happened. "Mikael hit me... And he broke my wrist." She looked around, "how did I end up in the emergency room?" Buffy asked,

"You were having an episode... The doctors want me to get you into counseling, because of your PTSD." Buffy nodded,

"We have to press charges on him..." Buffy said, "I also need you to talk to the Sheriff about Damon Salvatore. He harassed me, and threatened me. I stood up for myself, but Jenna... First day back into the community and I get asullted twice, and then harassed, or intimidated or what ever word you use for it... I can't keep going like this." Buffy began to cry,

* * *

Elena sat down with Bonnie and drank a beer. Thoguht he'd mind was somewhere else,

"Elena, are you okay?" Bonnie asked, shaking her lightly.

"Buffy's in the hospital. Mr. Mikaelson he uh... Broke her wrist and gave her a good sized welt on the side of her face. She had an episode." Elena drained her beer. Bonnie went silent, her eyes drifting to the fire.

"Elena, I'm sorry... For everything that's been happening to you. I am so sorry." Tyler walked up to them,

"Have you guys seen Buffy?" Hr asked, Elena shook her head.

"She's in the hospital." Elena said,

"Oh, I'm sorry. Tell her I hope she feels better." He walked off, Elena groaned and stole Bonnie's beer.

"Hey!" Bonnie giggled, "get your own." She took it back, Elena shook her head and put her face in her hands.

* * *

Klaus groaned as he came to. He felt like he was sinking. When his eyes opened he saw Esther. He grew angry.

"When were you going to tell me?" He asked angrily, though he knew the pain meds made it sound much less intimidating.

"What are you talking about?" She asked,

"When were you going to tell me Mikael isn't my real father?" He said, tears in her his eyes. Esther looked down at the ground.

"We went to Norway, and while I was there I had an affair. Mikael found out when you were six,"

"When the bearings started." Klaus reminded her, "is he alive? My real father?" Esther nodded,

"I never let him see you. He knows about you, on your six birthday Miakel found the note I was writing. To Ansel," Esther hung her head.

"So instead of letting me live with my real father, you had me grow up with that Tyrant!" Klasus screamed, "the man who took me into the woods behind our house when I was six years old and then beat me before leaving me for death." Klaus let more tears fall, "the one who burned my very first painting when I seven and then locked me in my room for a week. The one who made fun of you dead best friend right infront of her daughter. The man who broke my arm." Klaus slowly looked over at Esther.

"Niklaus," Esther said.

"You can leave. I don't want you in here and I don't want you in my life." Klaus said quietly, his vision foggy. "I said leave!" Klaus barked, Esther got up, casting one last glance at Klaus before leaving the room. He broke down, letting tears freely fall.

In the room right next to him Buffy was looking down at the bed spread. She had heard everything. So had Jenna.

"Poor Klaus," Jenna said. Buffy looked up at her aunt.

"Mikael is insane." Buffy said, "that man shouldn't even be allowed to live in our town." Jenna nodded her agreement. "I hate him, Jenna. How could he do they to someone who viewed him as a father?" Buffy asked, "how could he hit a seventeen year old girl?" Jenna out her head down,

"Mikael. He has severe PTSD and is borderline schizophrenic. He has issues to say the last, but according to your mother. Before he went to fight in Afghanistan, he was always rash and impulsive." Jenna said, "to out it simply the guy has issues. But he also used his issues as an excuse for to long. " Jenna took Buffy's hand, "we are taking him to court, Buffy."

* * *

 _ **A/N: So that was an explosive chapter. What'd you think of the Mikaelson dinner?**_

 _ **Next even crazier. Hope you enjoy!**_


	4. First Date

"I understand this is a very difficult time in your life, Buffy." Buffy was sitting in the office of her therapist. "And that situation a couple weeks ago with Mr. Mikaelson sent you into an episode, correct?" The accented voice of her therapist asked,

"Yup," she said. "I'm sorry. I keep blanking out on your name." Her therapist smiled,

"Rose," she said with a smile. "now PTSD is a very complex disorder. It can be triggered by loud noises, seeing abuse even if it's on a television show. Some treatments range from medication, to actually meditating. I believe though that your particular situation requires aggressive therapy. I know you don't know me Buffy, but I'm asking you to trust me. Trust me to help you." Buffy nodded,

"I wouldn't be here if I didn't think it would help." Buffy looked down at her hands. "Every time I close my eyes I relive that night. Jenna, my cousin, they have both woken me up because I was crying in my sleep. Elena sneezed really loud the other day and I was right back on Wickery Bridge." Rose noticed the haunted look in Buffy's eyes.

"You know, I saw that same expression in the mirror for almost ten years. The haunted eyes, the way it makes you look years older than you actually are."

"How..."

"I watched my father kill my mother." Rose said, "then he chased me with a knife. I ran to the house next door and barged in. I slammed the door behind me and locked it, and yelled for them to call 911." She got up from her chair and walked over to the couch where Buffy was sitting and sat down next to her. "My father broke down the door, and he stabbed me." She lifted up her shirt and showed her the scar. "Luckily the cops arrived about the time he was about time he was going to stab me again. I watched them gun down my father."

"Why are you telling me this?" Buffy asked,

"Because I know the pain of watching your loved ones murdered. I became a therapist because I never wanted to see teens not feel alone and not know how to handle their grief. Their mental problems, I wanted to be able to help because no one was their to help me." She gave Buffy a sad smile. "I know what it's like to see it every time you close your eyes. Do you feel responsible for this happening?"

"I do. If I never called my mom to come and get us... They would still be alive. Me and Elena wouldn't have lost our parents. Jenna wouldn't have lost both her siblings." Rose took Buffy's hand,

"Self blame is common but you have to understand it isn't your fault." Rose got up and walked over to her desk. "I want to refer you to a psychiatrist." She wrote down the name and the number and gave it to Buffy. "I also want to help you get a therapy dog." Buffy broke into a smile, "I had a feeling that would be your reaction."

"Um..." Buffy began, Buffy lifted the sleeve of her shirt to reveal cuts.

"Does your aunt know?" She asked, Buffy shook her head. "I am, by law, required to tell her."

"I've been feeling so alone. Even though I have the most supportive family in the world I still feel alone," Buffy sobbed. "I don't know what to do!" Rose walked over to her and sat down again. She gave Buffy a hug.

"I understand." Rose looked Buffy in the eyes, "can you show me the cuts again?" Buffy lifted her sleeve. They were deep, Rose could tell that much just by looking. One of them looked like it was oozing, it was bright red around the edges. "One of these is infected," she got up and walked over to the phone.

"Jenna Summers?" She asked, "hi this is Rosemary Lynne." She nodded as she listened to Jenna speak, "yes it appears that Buffy has cut herself. One of the cuts looks severely infected." She took a pen and paper and began writing something down. "Okay, we will see you soon." She sat back down in her chair.

"Is she angry?" Rose shook her head,

"Of course not. She is extremely concerned though." She grabbed her note pad and pen, "have you had any thoughts of suicide."

"No," Buffy said.

"When did you cut yourself?"

"Last week when I got home from the emergency room." Rose nodded,

"Have you had thoughts of doing it again,"

"No," Buffy said.

"Drinking? Drug use?"

"A world of no," Buffy lied on Jenna's behalf.

"I want to give you coping mechanism today when for when you feel like you're having an episode. You look at five objects around you. For each object you inhale for five seconds and exhale for five seconds. Deep breathing helps you stay grounded." Rose took a a form out of a folder. "I usually don't do this but in your case I recommend it. I don't want you back in school for two weeks." She wrote the date she would stop going to the date she would return. "I'm also going to call the school. I can pull some strings and make it so you have no makeup work and are not required do any when you go back. You don't need the extra stress."

Buffy was amazed by this woman. She was so nice and clearly had Buffy's best interest in mind. Rose signed the form and handed it to Buffy.

"I want to see you here three times a week while you are out of school." That's when Jenna came into the office. "Hi, you must be Jenna. It's nice to meet you," she held out her hand. Jenna shook it,

"It's nice to meet you too." She then looked st Buffy, "why didn't you tell me?" Jenna asked her niece,

"Because I was scared."

"So, I am excusing Buffy for two weeks, I'm also going to pull some strings so she doesn't have makeup work when she gets back. I feel like school and the work load is way to much stress on her right now." Jenna nodded, "I also gave her the name and number of a psychiatrist, he is very good at his job." She then looked through her notes, "one last thing. I think Buffy would benefit from a therapy dog. I would like to help her get one, but that ultimately lies with you."

"I think that's an amazing idea." Jenna said, "how do we go about getting one?" Rose smiled,

"I can fill out a form and submit it. I have a very good reputation, and the clients I see have gotten them as soon as a week after." She smiled, "you get them as a puppy and they already have their training." Buffy smiled, "I want you to make a doctor's appointment because of one of the cuts. Buffy I need you to show her." Buffy took a deep breath and lifted up her sleeve.

"Oh god, Buffy." Jenna sat down next to her. "That looks pretty bad," she said as she examined the infected cut. She gave her a hug, "you can always talk to me about these things, Buffy." She told her,

"I know Jenna, I just felt alone... I mean I know I am not alone."

"That is a sign of an anxiety disorder." She took out a script for medication, "until you get into see the psychiatrist I am going to prescribe a short term script for Ativan. It's an anti anxiety medication, it should also help when she's having a PTSD episode. I want to see her in my office while she is out of school, three times a week." Jenna smiled,

"Thank you so much Rose," Jenna said.

"I will see you tomorrow." Rose said to Buffy,

"See you tomorrow," Buffy said. They walked out of her office. Jenna pulled out her phone and called the doctors office.

"Hi, my niece has a nasty infection on her arm. I need her to be seen to make sure it's not cellulitis." "Okay thank you," Jenna hung up the phone. "You have an appointment at 5:00," Jenna said.

"That's good," Buffy said.

"While we wait I am going to take you out to eat. Where do you wanna go?" Buffy thought for a moment.

"Remember that Italian place you took me, Elena and Jeremy over the summer up in Richmond?" Buffy asked,

"Okay, then that's where we will go." Jenna said, they set out on the road. Buffy fell asleep in the car. Jenna decided to let her sleep.

After an hour's drive Jenna shook Buffy awake.

"We're ten minutes away."

"No," Buffy said.

"Hello? Earth to Buffy," Buffy groaned.

"Okay, I'm up." Buffy stretched, "what time is it?"

"1:30," Jenna said, Buffy looked out the window. Richmond was a very different place than Mystic Falls. It had shops and restaurants on practically every street. Buffy saw a Wicca shop,

"On the way home, can we stop at that Wicca store?" Buffy asked, Jenna nodded.

"Sure, just as long as we don't end up spending two hundred dollars like the last time were here." Buffy laughed,

"Then don't take two teenage girls to a clothing store."

"True," she said, "when your dad got his first pay check, he took me to this store. It was all antiques. We ended spending the entire thing. I was only five." She said with a laugh, "I'll never forget that day." Buffy smiled,

"My dad was an amazing man and a wonderful father." Buffy said, they arrived at the restaurant. Jenna let Buffy out and she went inside.

"Hi, I need a table for two." She told the waitress, she smiled at Buffy.

"Okay, give me your name so I can call you when a table opens up." She said,

"Buffy," she said. She sat down on a bench and waited for Jenna. She waited ten minutes and then Jenna came in. She looked a little shaken up, "are you okay." She shook her head, then came in a man. The man who broke Buffy's wrist, the man who back handed her. Mikael glared at her,

"Leave or I'm calling the cops," Jenna said.

"What hostility," Mikael said. Esther came in, and when she saw Buffy she turned to Mikael,

"We need to leave Mikael." She said, Mikael gave Esther a cold detached look. Buffy had never seen someone look so angry. She could feel a panic attack coming, she knew if that happened she'd lose it forget that she was in a restaurant with her aunt. She would end up right back on Wickery Bridge like always. She looked around the restaurant. 'A clock, an empty tray, a stack of menus, silverware and a water bottle belonging to a waitress.' She took a five second breath for each one and exhaled for five seconds. She felt better,

"Mikael, please. You've caused them enough harm." Esther pleaded,

"I wish to talk to the girl that got me arrested." Buffy leveled a glare at him,

"You shouldn't have hit me. You shouldn't have broken my wrist. I don't feel comfortable being in the same building as you. What makes you think I want to talk to you?" Buffy said, Mikael almost growled.

"You bit-" a man interrupted him.

"Is there problem here?" He asked,

"Stay out of this," Mikael said.

"No, I heard what she said, you need to leave. Now," Mikael looked taken aback. "If you don't I will drag you out into that parking lot and make you regret staying."

"Mikael listen to the man." Esther said, Mikael turned on his heel and walked towards the door. He cast one more glare at the petite blond before walking out. "Please, Buffy, don't be angry with me."

"I'm not, I'm pissed at your husband. You did nothing wrong Mrs. Mikaelson." Buffy said with a smile, she got up and walked over to Esther and gave her a hug. "Please remember that."Esther nodded, she squeezed Buffy's hand. She had tears in her eyes and a grateful smiled. She walked out,

"Are you guys okay?" The man asked,

"Yes, thank you for doing that." Buffy said,

"Can we get your name?" Jenna asked,

"Alaric Saltzman," he shook their hands. "Can I get you guy's names?"

"I'm Buffy Summers, and that's my aunt Jenna." Buffy noticed the look on Jenna's face. She inwardly shook her head.

"It's nice to meet you both. I wish it was under better circumstances."

"Well you saved the day," Buffy said.

"Thank you so much for helping us out," Jenna said.

"After I heard what Buffy said I had to intervene." He cleared his throat, "that guy is major douche bag." Alaric stated,

"Well we are taking him to court." Jenna said, she grabbed a little notebook out of her bag and a pen. She wrote down the house number and her cell number. "I know we just met you, but we might need you testify in court. What he was just doing is gonna help us in the trial." Jenna handed him the paper. She gave him a sly wink that went unnoticed by Buffy. He nodded with a smile,

"Anything I can do to help." He checked his watch, "shit I have to get back home. I have to submit my last paper for college." He looked at Jenna, "I'll give you guys a call in a couple days after you set everything up." He walked out the door, Buffy looked at Jenna.

"I'm gonna say what I know you are thinking. He's a hottie," Jenna laughed.

"We do need him for the court case. But I did also give him my cell number." She said with a smile, Buffy's phone rang,

"Hello?" She answered,

"Hi Buffy, this is Tyler. I was wondering if you wanted to go to dinner with me at the grill." He said, Buffy broke out into a huge grin.

"I'd love to, is seven fine? I have a doctors appointment at five and I now need an hour to get ready because of this stupid cast." Buffy said with a pout, Tyler laughed.

"That works fine, I'll see you then." She ended the call. She turned to Jenna, "I just got asked out." Buffy said. "The Grill tonight at seven, is that okay?" Buffy asked, Jenna nodded.

"I do want to talk to him before you leave." Buffy rolled her eyes playfully,

"Okay, that's fair," Buffy said.

"Buffy," the waitress called. Buffy and Jenna followed her to the table. She handed them menu's before asking what they wanted drink.

"Okay, drinks," Jenna said. "Mountain Dew," Jenna said.

"Dr. Pepper." Buffy said, the waitress smiled and wrote it down and walked away. "I already know what I'm getting." Buffy said, Jenna raised an eyebrow. "Chicken Broccoli Alfredo." Buffy said,

"Okay that sounds really good so I'm gonna get that too." The waitress came back and took their orders. "Elena is really worried about you." Jenna said,

"I know, how is she dealing with all this?" Jenna sighed,

"She has coping mechanisms. She has her diary, and she knows how to deal with stress. But I'm pretty sure she's not dealing as well as she's letting on." Buffy shook her head in agreement,

"Have you noticed how madly in love Stefan is with her." Jenna laughed,

"I've known that since they were in middle school." Buffy smiled,

"That girl needs to wake up and realize what's in front of her."

"You couldn't be more right." Jenna said; the waiter returned with their food. They dug in, made a happy sound when she took a bite. They talked about everything that they had been feeling since they lost their family. Jenna almost started crying because Buffy explained how she had been feeling. Lost, alone, depressed, were some of the words she used.

Jenna explained to Buffy how she had been feeling. It made Buffy cry when she hears all the things Jenna had been experiencing. She had lost both her siblings, and she wasn't doing as well as she let on. She also lost Joyce and Grayson, she viewed them as some of her best friends. Buffy couldn't believe how strong Jenna was being. How she was able to take care of them.

"I've heard you crying at night. You some of the only family I've got left. You can talk to me about this Jenna." Buffy said, Jenna reached across the table and took her hand.

"I know maybe I should look into a family therapist." Jenna sighed, "I found pills in Jeremy's room. They are were left over Percocets from your surgery." She took a deep breath, "I also found with it almost three hundred dollars. He's dealing, and I'm pretty sure he is popping pills." Buffy's face warped into a horrified expression.

"What else did you find?" Buffy asked,

"2 ounces of pot, a bong, two bowls and bubler." Jenna looked down, "I'm failing you guys. I-"

"Jenna you are not failing us. You are doing the best you can. And the best you can is pretty damn good."

"Jeremy isn't even fifteen. I also found a bottle vodka. He is fourteen years old. And he's an alcoholic, a drug dealer, a pot head and a pill head." She sighed, "I, uh, have to get D.C.F involved. He is gonna need to go into rehab." Buffy nodded, they at the last of their food in silence.

* * *

Klaus walked into the mansion. He could Mikael screaming, he also heard Esther crying. Despite what he said the other day he didn't mean it. He was angry and when Klaus gets angry it turns into blind fury. He ran into Esther's office just in time to see Mikael also her. He tackled Mikael to the ground. He didn't even second guess it as he began to punch him over and over.

"You do not hit my mother. You do not hit my friend!" He screamed, he stood up and stoned Mikael in the stomach twice. He heard a couple ribs crack. "I am tired of living in fear of you," he spat. "You hated the fact the Henrik was gay. Do you know that's why he killed himself? Because he was being bullied for that. You didn't even get at his funeral, you soulless, pathetic piece of trash!"

Mikael laid on the ground screaming in agony. He took out his cellphone.

"Sheri, you need to send an ambulance and you need to take me into holding. I just best the shit out of my father." He hung up, he walked over to Esther and hugged her, "mother, I am so sorry for what I said to you the other day. I was angry, the minute I saw him hit you I lost it." Esther clung to him like a life line.

"Thank you, Niklaus," she sobbed. He then noticed the bruises on her neck. He growled, "it's not worth it." She said, he let go of his anger and focused on his mother. Soon there after the police and EMTs arrived. Sheriff Forbes came into the office, she saw the welt on the side of Esther's face and the bruising on her neck. Then she saw Mikael, his face bloody, there gashes on his cheeks and forehead. He had a broken nose, he also had labored breathing and she knew he had severely broken ribs.

"Come on, Klaus. You did the right thing turning yourself in for this." He nodded, he gave Esther another hug and kissed her forehead.

"I love you, mum." He said before following Liz outside. He got in the back of the car and she brought him to the police station.

"We are going to have to detain you for 18 hours. We will give you food of your choosing and I can get you a sketch pad and pencils." She said with a small smile. "I know what you did was to protect your mother... But you could've killed your father today." Klaus shook his head,

"Mikael isn't my real father. My father lives in Norway." He said, Liz looked shocked for a moment but said nothing.

"Do you want to make a phone call?" He nodded, she took his cellphone out of her pocket and handed it to him. He dialed Buffy's number.

"Hello?" She asked,

"Buffy, I need you to come visit me." He took a deep breath, "I'm at the police station in holding."

"I'll be there, I have an appointment at five, what time is it?" He looked st his phone,

"3:00," he said.

"I'll be there at 4:00," she said.

"Thank you," he said before he ended the call. He gave his cellphone back to Liz. He walked over to the bed laid down, staring at the ceiling. He finally stood up to Mikael, he stood up for his mother. He knew he did the right thing by telling her he needed to be out in holding. His mind drifted to thoughts of Henrik. He began to cry, his sobs echoed through the cell. His little brother had been bullied to the point where he thought the only way for it to stop was to kill himself.

Mikael never cried over Henrik. He made it very clear he hated the fact Henrik was gay. He didn't even cry at the funeral. Klaus knew why and so did his siblings. He realized that it felt good to cry, over the loss of his brother. He knew that Henrik was now in a better place, free of judgment and ridicule. Free of the perils of life, free from the endless torment he faced. Klaus wished he knew his brother was suicidal. He always though that if he knew he could have talked him out of it. But that wasn't the case. It was self blame, a stage of grief he wasn't sure he would get past. As he lay there crying, thinking about everything that had happened the last year he felt a presence. He knew that Henrik was with him.

Klaus never believed in heaven or hell until Henrik died. The he began going to church, trying to find peace. He did, he wouldn't call himself a religious fanatic but he had faith. Faith that his brother was somewhere safe. So he did what he always did when he felt that Henrik was with him. He closed his eyes and envisioned the last moment they shared together. The one that inspired the painting that Buffy was enthralled with.

 _Henrik sat in the stables brushing Tyrant. His name made him sound fierce, yet in actuality he was a sweet and loyal creature who loved anyone, but none more then Henrik. Henrik loved the horse, he would stay out in the stables for hours petting him. Making sure he had water or food._

 _"You really love that horse," Klaus said from the doors to the stable. He walked in and handed Henrik and apple. He gave to Tyrant who began to eat it. He finished it he nudged him for another apple. "I swear to god that horse only likes us because of food.", Klaus said with a laugh, Henrik smiled. Klaus knew Henrik was struggling. He saw the cuts on his arms, and he saw the tortured look in his eyes. His once vibrant blue now looked dark, see stormy if you asked Klaus._

 _"The bullying hasn't stopped, Nik." He said, the hurt evident in his voice. "Why me? I didn't chose this, I've known since I was little, yet people turned against me. My friends left me in the dust when I came out." He began to cry, Klaus knelt down in front of his little brother._

 _"Henrik, look at me." Klaus said gently, Henrik looked up at him. "It doesn't matter what others think. Those people you called friends clearly weren't. You need to know that I love you, little brother. Mother loves you, Rebekah, Kol, Elijah, Finn, Freya. We all love you the same." Henrik looked away from Klaus._

 _"Father doesn't." Henrik said, "when he found out I was gay he told me that he hated me for it." Henrik began to cry, "my own father." His sobs grew louder and louder until they turned into agonized screams, like he was in physical pain._

 _"Henrik, you are the bravest person I know. What you did took the courage of a thousand men." He out a hand on his shoulder. "Never forget that you are surrounded by love. Always and forever."_

Klaus hadn't realized how much time had passed until he opened his eyes and saw a familiar blond.

"Buffy," he said.

"Why are you in holding?" She asked,

"Mikael was abusing my mother. I kicked his sorry, pathetic ass. I lost it Buffy." She nodded. She pulled up a chair and sat right in front of his cell.

"You don't deserve that shit. Your mother is one of the most amazing people on this planet. She never deserved to be hit." Klaus looked down,

"I saw bruises in her neck. He tried to strangle her." Klaus said, he let some tears fall. "I can't do this for much longer Buffy." He let his guard down a shoes a side of himself only his siblings knew about. "I'm sick and tired of living in fear of the man I grew up to know as my father." The wall he built completely crumbled. "I'm fucking sick of it!" He cried, Buffy reached through the bars and took his hand.

"You listen to me, okay?" He managed a small nod, "Jenna is going down to the court house while I'm here and she is pressing charges against Mikael. She is also opening a court case so we can make him end up behind bars." Buffy squeezed his hand as reassurance. "You are not alone in this."

"My father told Henrik he hated him for being gay. He didn't even cry at his own sons funeral." Klaus said angrily,

"You're dad is a dick." Klaus chuckled, "I hate that man with every fiber of my being. He is cruel, and heartless." Buffy said, she looked down at her cast. "He never should have out hands on me. And Summers woman always get what they want." Buffy's phone buzzed,

"Jenn's here, I have to go." She started to walk away,

"Buffy!" She tuned around, "thank you." Klaus said,

"You don't need to thank me," she said with a small smile. She turned and walked away.

* * *

Buffy sat in front of the mirror in her room.

"I'm going to make you look sexy." Elena said, she began to curl Buffy's hair. after thirty minute she was done. She then had Buffy face her. She applied some deep burgundy lipstick, mascara and eyeliner. Buffy turned to look at her reflection, she looked gorgeous. She looked like a movie star strait out of the sixties.

"You look sexy," Elena said.

"You sound very prideful of this." Buffy said,

"I should be, because I suck at hair and makeup." She left the room for s minute, when she returned she had a dress and a pair of red pump stilettos. Buffy looked at the dress and it was gorgeous. It was a light blue, and had swirls in white that made it resemble waves.

"Elena this is beautiful, when did you get this." Elena smiled at her,

"I got this for you last year." She said, she handed her the dress and the shoes. "Now put this on, it's almost 7:00." Buffy rolled her eyes but did so.

"Elena, zip this please," Elena walked over to her and zipped the back of the dress. Buffy walked down the stairs. Jenna was in the kitchen. When she saw Buffy she stopped everything she was doing.

"Buffy, you look gorgeous." Jenna said,

"Thank you, Jenna," there was a knock at the front door. Buffy smiled, she walked over to the door and opened it. "Hi Tyler," she said with a smile.

"You look amazing." He commented, "are you ready to go?" Buffy nodded. They had just made it to the front walk when Jenna called out from the door.

"Tyler Lockwood, I need to talk to you." Tyler gave Buffy and odd look. She just shook her head. He sighed but followed Jenna into the house. He came out five minutes later.

"What did she say?" Buffy asked,

"She wanted to make sure I was good enough for her niece." He said,

"That's Jenna, always looking out for me." Tyler opened the passenger door to his car for her. She smiled at the display of chivalry, he closed the door as well. He walked around the car before getting behind the wheel. They made small talk on the way to the Grill.

* * *

 _Klaus walked up to Henrik's door. He knocked,  
_

 _"Henrik?" He called, "it's not everyday you turn 14," Klaus said. He opened the door and stopped dead. Hanging from the ceiling fan was Henrik. "Mother!" Klaus screamed, the fear and devastation evident in his voice. Esther came running in,_

 _"Henrik, no!" Esther sobbed,_

 _"Mother, what's going on?" Elijah asked, he stood frozen in the doorway._

 _"Elijah please call 911," Esther said. Elijah managed a nod. He pulled his cellphone out of his pocket and called the police._

 _"What the bloody hell is going on?" Rebekah asked,_

 _"Rebekah, please stay out of here." Esther begged, she barged in past Elijah and screamed in horror._

 _"Henrik, oh god, this isn't happening." Klaus was up against the wall of his little brothers bedroom, sobbing uncontrollably._

 _"Henrik, please come back, please." Klaus pleaded, Rebekah walked over and sat down next to him before pulling him into a tight embrace. They stayed like that until the police arrived, with two EMTs right behind them. They cut Henrik down._

 _"He's gone," one of them said. "Mrs. Mikaelson, it looks like he died at some point during the night. I am so sorry for your loss." Esther fell to the ground crying over Henrik. She placed a kiss on his forehead._

 _"My sweet boy!" She wailed, they left quickly and returned with a body bag. They left with Henrik's body._

 _Klaus didn't move. He didn't say anything. He just sat there with Rebekah crying. After three hours he had yet to move. His tear ducts were dry, yet he was still sobbing. His head in his hands. Elijah came in,_

 _"Niklaus, mother is worried." He couldn't speak. Elijah sighed and walked over to him. "Please Klaus, get up." Klaus managed to rise to his feet._

 _"Elijah, it feels like a piece of my would was just ripped away." Elijah nodded, he had years streaming down his cheeks._

 _"I know," he embraces his brother. "I know." He led Klaus into Esther's office._

 _"Niklaus," Esther said. She rose from her seat and walked over to him._

That day was a constant thought on his mind. Klaus laid in the cell staring at the ceiling. His mind would forever be plagued by that day. He will never forget it, nor will he ever be completely healed. No one knew he had developed night terrors because of that day.

"Niklaus," he looked over through the bars and saw Elijah and Tatia.

"Elijah, come to yell at me?" Klaus asked,

"No, I've actually come to thank you for what you did for Mikael." Elijah said, "mother is pressing charges and divorcing him. She is testifying in court with Summers family so he ends up behind bars."

"You did the right thing, Klaus." Tatia said, "they said that the bruises on her neck were serious. She is having a hard time talking." She looked down, "he almost crushed her trachea." Klaus balled his fists.

"We paid your bail. You can come home." Elijah said, Klaus nodded. Liz came over and unlocked the cell.

"Klaus, if anything happens, call me. Your mother had the police give her a form for a restraining order against Mikael. If he shows up please call me. Knowing him, the minute he is out of the hospital he is going to barge in." She sighed. "We recommend that you lock your doors and windows at night." Liz said, Klaus and Elijah nodded.

* * *

Buffy sat in a booth, Tyler across from her.

"When are you coming back to school?" Tyler asked.

"Not for another two weeks. My therapist said I needed to be away from the stress of school." She said before taking a sip of her drink. "I think she's right in doing that." Tyler looked down at her cast,

"What happened to your wrist?" Buffy looked down at the table,

"A friend of mine. His dad broke my wrist and hit me." She said quietly, "we opened a court case against him." Her voice sounded distant, she shook her head. "I'm sorry," she apologized.

"You don't have to apologize for that." Tyler said, he reached across the table and took her hand. "I can't say understand, but I won't get mad at you for talking about it." Buffy smiled,

"Thank you Tyler." Their food came and they began to eat. They talked through out their entire meal. Laughing, talking about their interests. Tyler held the door open for Buffy as they walked out to his car. They talk the entire time back to Buffy's. He walked her up the steps.

"How did you get my phone number?" She asked, he shrugged.

"Elena," he said. "I had a really great time tonight, Buffy."

"Me too, thank you for dinner." She said, Tyler nodded. Buffy leaned him and kissed him softly on the lips.

"Do you wanna go out again? This Saturday work?" Buffy nodded,

"I'd like that." She said, "bye Tyler." With that she went into the house. She took off her heels, and walked into the kitchen. She took juice out of the fridge and filled a glass. She stood in the kitchen thinking. The last four moths of her life had felt completely unreal.

"So, your date went well?" Elena asked coming into the kitchen. Buffy smiled,

"It did, I also kissed him." Buffy said, Elena grinned and walked over to her cousin.

"I need details. Now." She said, Buffy shook her head. She then noticed her cousin's ruffled hair.

"Elena?" Stefan called, he came into the kitchen.

"It finally happened!" Buffy exclaimed, "how long has this relationship been in the making? Five years?" Buffy asked, Elena blushed. "Why did it take you so long to open your eyes. This man is blindly in love with you. It's obvious to everyone else but you."

"It just sort of happened." Elena said, Buffy was severely unconvinced.

"Who kissed who first?" Stefan laughed,

"We were watching the commit the night you were in the emergency room. We were at the quarry and we both just leaned in." She looked up at Stefan, "I regret absolutely nothing." Elena said with a smile. "I love him." Buffy smiled,

"I'm happy for you two." Buffy said, Stefan walked over to Elena and kissed her forehead.

"It really has been a long time in the making." Stefan said, Buffy yawned.

"You two have a fun night. My bed is yelling for me."

* * *

 _ **A/N: Another new chapter. Do not worry for this is still Klaus and Buffy. I have plans for Tyler and Buffy's relationship. I had to put a warning in the description, and I will say it again. This story contains abuse. As always, I hope you enjoyed.  
**_


	5. Friendship

_**1 Week Later**_

Buffy awoke screaming, tears stinging the back of her eyes. She shot up in bed, trying to catch her breath.

"Buffy," Jenna said coming into the room. She grabbed Buffy's Ativan off the dresser. "Buffy, you're safe." Buffy didn't hear her. Her eyes darted around the room. When her eyes fell on Jenna it pulled her down to earth and she began sobbing. Her hand covering her mouth, eyes wide.

"I can't do this anymore, Jenna." Buffy managed to say. "I'm depressed, I'm afraid." Jenna hugged her,

"What are you afraid of?" She asked softly,

"That the same thing that happened to my parents is going to happen to me." Jenna nodded, she pulled away from the hug and opened the bottle. She handed one to Buffy before closing it. Buffy took the pill and laid back down,

"That isn't going to happen." Jenna assured her, leaning over she kissed her forehead. "You're safe here, you don't have to worry."

* * *

 ** _The Next Morning_**

The mansion felt foreign, yet at the same time welcoming. Mikael was finally gone, Klaus reveled in it. The peace, the quiet, not constantly having to live in fear. Klaus sat in his room, engrossed in a book. He flipped the page, his eyes skimming over the words. There was a knock at his door, he sighed putting the book mark in.

"Come in, Elijah." He called, knowing who it was.

"About a month ago, I asked Ms. Summers to accompany me to a lecture at Whitmore. She contacted me yesterday afternoon, saying she would be a lot more comfortable going if you came with us." Klaus nodded,

"That sounds great," he said. Elijah smiled,

"Good, I will let her know." He left Klaus' room. He walked down the hall to the guest bedroom, where he and Tatia were staying. They hadn't been able to use his old room as it was now filled with boxes. Tatia was sitting in a chair reading a book. He spotted his phone sitting on the nightstand.

He picked it up, he was about to make a call when he saw something out of the corner of his eyes. It was a pink strip, he picked it up and realized it was a pregnancy test. It was positive. He looked back over at Tatia who was smiling brightly. Her brown eyes bored into his.

"You are going to be a father, Elijah." She said as she walked over to him. "We are going to be parents." Elijah had the biggest smile in the world. He picked her up and spun her around before setting her down and locking her in a passionate kiss.

"I love you, Tatia."

* * *

 _ **At The Gilbert House Later That Day**_

Buffy sat in the living room watching Jeremy play video games.

"Jeremy, there is a goblin." She said, he killed it. "What is the point of this game?"

"You have to protect this guy named Martin Septim. The main villain is named Merhunes Dagon. He's something called a Deadric Lord, they rule over realms called oblivion plains. There is a reason it's called "Oblivion."" He said,

"Let me play," she said. He shrugged and handed her the controller. She began moving the character around the map. After an hour she stopped and turned to Jeremy. "Who is Lucien LaChance?"

"He's the leader of the Dark Brotherhood. They are assassin's." After another hour of playing she handed him the controller. "You done?"

"For now, I'm coming down here later and kicking you out." She warned, he just laughed. She went into the kitchen, she took cheese, shaved steak, bell peppers and an onion out of the fridge. "Jer, how do steak and cheese subs sound?" She called,

"Really good," he called back. Jeremy walked into the kitchen, "do you need help with anything?"

"Who are you, and what have you done with Jeremy?" She asked with a laugh. She handed him the peppers and the onion. "Cut these up, cook them in a little bit of olive oil for ten minutes. Any longer I will cut you. Don't forget salt and pepper." He took them and pulled out a cutting bored and a knife. He put a cast iron skillet on the stove and put oil in the bottom of it before turning on the heat.

"How have you been, Jer?"

"Well, Mr. Tanner got fired. The new history teacher is awesome. Mr. Saltzman," Buffy gave him a look.

"You know, Alaric?" She questioned,

"Yea... How do you know him?"

"Me and Jenna met him a couple weeks ago up in Richmond." She said,

"He's giving me an extra chance. I stopped using... Well, everything." He said as he finished cutting the peppers. He skinned the onion and began to cut it. "Jenna threatened to put me in rehab and get D.C.F involved. So, I uh, decided to stop. You were right, people stopped giving me breaks." He explained, "I wanted to apologize for all the shitty things I said to you." He put the knife down when his cousin wrapped her arms around him.

"Thank you, Jer." Her phone rang, she sighed and stepped back.

"Hello, Elena." She answered,

"Hey, Buffy. I was wondering if you could tell Jenna I am staying at Stefan's tonight?"

"Well, while you two were doing the nasty, Jenna called. She's staying on campus, she has a bunch of papers due." Buffy could practically hear Elena's blush. "So you two are coming over for dinner. Stefan can stay here."

"Are you just gonna order a pizza?" Elena asked,

"Nope, me and Jeremy are making dinner."

"Wow, how much did you have to threaten him to get him to help?" Buffy didn't say anything, waiting for Elena to catch on. "Did he actually just help you? Out of nowhere, like, "hey Buffy, do you need some help?"" Buffy laughed,

"That's actually what happened."

"I'll see you soon." Elena hung up, Buffy turned to Jeremy. She set the oven so she could toast the rolls.

"We are doing this with homemade French onion soup. And for tonight I am allowing you to drink wine." He wrinkled his nose, "you and Stefan can have some of my dad's bourbon. Me and Elena will have wine." She said with a roll of her eyes, she began to make the French onion soup. "This is called a French dip. You cook the steak in the broth. Then you take it out, put the steak on the yummy melted cheese goodness with mayo, then the peppers and onion." She explained everything to him.

* * *

Ten minutes later Stefan and Elena arrived.

"It smells amazing in here."

"I decided to do things a little different." About ten minutes later everything was done, the table was set and the wine and bourbon was set out as well. Buffy put on oven mitts and carried the French onion soup over and set it down. Then she brought the steak and cheese out. Buffy served everyone.

"Did you make French dip?" Stefan asked,

"Yes. Apparently Stefan knows what good food looks like." She said, Buffy poured herself and Elena wine and Stefan and Jeremy bourbon. "Let's eat!" Jeremy and Buffy ate the cheese and bread off the top of the French onion soup first and then Buffy dipped her sub in before taking a bite.

"Buffy this is amazing, why don't you cook more?" Buffy shrugged, "why are you complaining, you have Mr. Italian sitting next to you." Buffy turned an eye to Stefan.

"Well, I... You know what, why don't invite the three of you over for dinner some night?" He asked, "I'll even make homemade mozzarella." Buffy pointed her soup spoon at him,

"Good man," she said. Elena laughed,

"Are you really letting him drink." Buffy looked at Jeremy, trying to avoid Elena's judgemental glare.

"He's earned it. Isn't that right Jer?" Buffy asked, he set his glass down and told Elena everything. Stefan listened in on the conversation.

"Jer, I'm so proud of you." Elena said, she took her brothers hand. "I'm not sure drinking is a good way to reinforce this." She said pointedly at Buffy, who proceeded to take a sip of her wine. She stuck her tongue out at Elena, everyone laughed. They all talked the rest of dinner. Somehow the topic of love came up and Buffy looked down.

"Have you ever, you know?" Elena asked,

"No," Buffy said with a shake of her head. "My little cousin lost his virginity before me." Buffy said looking at Jeremy,

"When did this happen?" Elena asked,

"Um over the summer. With, Vicki." He said, Elena just shook her head.

"This just turned really awkward. Why don't you two go have... A talk and me and Buffy will take care of dessert." Stefan suggested. Elena nodded and dragged Jeremy out of the room and up the stairs. Buffy went around picked up plates, everyone had finished their dinner. She brought all the dishes, silverware, and glasses into the kitchen with no difficulty.

"How did you..." Buffy took a deep breath,

"I ran away when I was fifteen. My parents were constantly fighting because my dad had an affair. Before everything was solved I kinda just packed and left. I took a bus to San Francisco and lived there by myself for three months. I waited tables at some diner, where I fought off many unwanted advances. Also in that time, I convicted two murderers which is how my parents found out where I was." She said, never had she once had a problem discussing this.

"Wow, you were a teenage runaway. The worst Elena ever did was,"

"Pack a bag when we were five and get lost in the woods near the falls because our parents wouldn't let us go swimming." She said with a laugh, she remembered that day. "Sheriff Forbes was told by our parents to have a long talk about running away. And how there were bad men and woman who steal us. Elena cried so much that she never did anything rebellious until a couple years ago." Buffy said,

"Were you the one, who uh, convinced her to do these things?" He asked with a chuckle,

"Well, I was the first person to get that girl stoned." Buffy admitted, "it was good too... I think it was called Blue Rhino." She said, Stefan laughed.

"Well, I need to keep that in mind if you decide to talk her into more stuff like that." He looked around the kitchen, "so what do you wanna make." She looked through the fridge,

"For some reason we have mascarpone," she smiled. "I have an idea," she took out pie crust, the mascarpone, heavy whipping cream, and eggs. She set them on the island, she then grabbed sugar, fresh blackberries and then grabbed black berry Brandi. "We are making mascarpone custard, with a black berry Brandi reduction." She made the custard mixture, about five minutes later Stefan spoke up.

"My mom makes this for Christmas. How do you know how to cook Italian?"

"My mom loved cooking, I used to help her cook and bake everything for thanksgiving and Christmas. There was the Easter fiasco where I under cooked the lamb... I was never allowed to cook by myself again." She said with a laugh, she then grimaced, "Elena! Remember when I under cooked the lamb?" She heard Jeremy gag, Elena came downstairs.

"And you gave us all food poisoning?" She rolled her eyes, looking sick at the thought. "That's not something I am ever going to forget." She said, Stefan got a small soup pan and put the berries in before turning on the heat. He added a little bit of water, then the sugar.

"No, it's a surprise, go play video games with Jeremy." Buffy ordered, Elena rolled her eyes playfully and walked out. "Okay, secret ingredient time." She said, she walked over to the pantry and pulled out two cinnamon sticks and put it in with the berries. "Shush. It gives it a better flavor."

"Your secret dies with me." Stefan said sincerely. Buffy laughed,

"Do you wanna know when to add the Brandi?" He nodded,

"Once you see the sugar start to resolve which is now. Add a cup of Brandi." She instructed, she grabbed an egg beater and put the custard together. She put the bottom layer of pie crust and then put the mixture in. "Forty minutes on three fifty."

"Go sit down, I can handle the rest." He said, Buffy nodded and went into the living room. She found Elena and Jeremy, Elena was in tears and Jeremy hugged her tightly.

"Wow, what did I miss?" She asked taking a seat in the chair.

"Jeremy was just telling me how sorry he was." She wiped her eyes, "I'm so proud of you." She said,

"I'm proud of him." Buffy declared, she walked over and embraced him. Elena wrapped her arms around the both of them. Jeremy pulled away from the hug,

"Who wants to watch a movie?" He asked,

"Ooh, put on The Grudge." Buffy said,

"No, never again." Elena said,

"Fine... Blair Witch?" Buffy asked,

"Buffy!" Elena whined,

"Watch a horror movie," Buffy said.

"I like horror movies!" Stefan called, Elena grumbled.

"Fine, if we are doing that then we are watching the original Japanese version of the grudge. With the lights off. All lights in the house. If you want me to be scared that bad, might as well make memorable." She said, "but let's wait for Stefan." Elena said with a smile,

"So your boyfriend with his cure all arms can wrap them around you and make you feel safe?" Buffy asked,

"Something like that." Elena said with a smile. While they waited for Stefan Jeremy played his game, Buffy ran up behind him and snatched the controller.

"Told you!" She exclaimed as he tried to take it back, this went on for fifteen minutes before he gave up. "You never should've showed me this game, Jer." Elena was in tears she was laughing so hard.

"Whatever," he rolled his eyes. Buffy was so engrossed with the game she didn't see Stefan come in. When she smelled the food she saved and put on the movie. She went around and shut off lights. When she noticed the drinks she thought it was just chocolate milk. She took a sip,

"Oh, wow." She said, "seriously Stefan, vodka?" She questioned, he just shrugged. Everyone ate their desert, Jeremy and Elena making happy sounds.

"Who's idea was this?"

"Buffy, her recipe and everything. My mom makes this all the time for Christmas but she uses blueberries and bourbon." He said, taking a bite, "Buffy's is better than my mom's." He declared, "and if that information goes beyond this room, I might have to kill you." He said to Buffy, she just rolled her eyes. About twenty minutes into the movie they were done with their food and Elena was practically hiding her head in Stefan's shoulder.

"Elena, nothing scary has happened yet." Buffy said, Elena picked up her head sand watched the movie. The minute the first scare happened she screamed.

"Nope," she said. Stefan wrapped his arms around her. He kissed her lightly,

"Come on, stay." He said, Elena groaned but stayed. Buffy screamed as she watched the thing crawl out of the closet. Jeremy and Stefan were even getting scared as the movie progressed. By the end they were all terrified. The credits rolled,

"I may be a teenager but that movie was terrifying. Jeremy your coming with me so I can turn on lights."

"Why?" He asked,

"I don't wanna die." She said honestly with a nervous laugh. He sighed and followed her. They went to turn on the light by the stairs when the front door opened. Buffy screamed in horror. Jeremy laughed, she smacked him hard on the back of the head.

"Asshole!" She screamed, she turned on the lights and walked into the kitchen before she jumped at the light switch. Finally, with all the lights on she walked into the living room.

"Damn it Buffy, that actually hurt."

"You deserved it." Elena looked over at Jeremy.

"Let me guess, he opened the front door?" She asked, Buffy nodded. Stefan laughed,

"Good one," he said. Both Elena and Buffy glared at him.

"You wanna sleep on the couch tonight?" Elena asked, Stefan gulped. "Didn't think so." She said, she kissed him lightly.

"Well, I am going to bed. Thank you Buffy, Stefan. The food was amazing." Jeremy said, he trudged up the stairs and they heard his door close.

"That movie was terrifying." Buffy complained,

"It think Elena is gonna be fine. I mean, I can just wrap my cure all arms around her." Elena laughed,

"You are a lucky woman, Elena." Buffy said,

"How are things with Tyler."

"They kind of just stopped. We went on two dates, he hasn't talked to me since. He knows my number, if he wants anything real with me he has to work for it." She said,

"Good," Elena agreed with a nod. Buffy's phone buzzed, she took out her phone and read the text. She smiled, "Tyler?" Elena asked,

"Nope, Klaus." She responded,

"I know that look anywhere." Elena said, "that was the look you and Jenna kept pointing out to me right before I started dating Stefan." Elena said, Buffy blushed.

"Okay, he is seriously on the radar. If things with me and Tyler don't go anywhere, as they currently aren't." Her phone buzzed again. "Is tomorrow Saturday?" She asked,

"Its been Saturday for two hours." Buffy's eyes widened,

"Wow." She said, "I am going to a lecture with Mr. Elijah Mikaelson tomorrow at Whitmore. It's ancient history too."

"Is a certain British guy you know going to be there?" Elena asked,

"No Giles is not going to be there. I mean he might like it though." She said with a laugh, "yeah, he's coming with. I kind of asked he be there." She trailed off,

"Wait, you and Klaus." Stefan said,

"We are friends. Why, is there something I need to know if I date him?" Stefan shook his head,

"No, he is actually a really amazing person. He has one of the worst tempers in the world, but he's a good guy." Stefan said. She took her phone out of her pocket.

"It's like he knows if I'm talking about him." She said, "Tyler wants me to come over on Sunday." She read the text carefully, "oh..." She began,

"That was a bad "oh,"" Elena stated.

"His parents aren't going to be home. Do I seem like I'm easy? Should I go? What do I do?" Buffy asked. "Do I really seem like I'm easy?"

"No you don't. I also think Tyler is a pig." Elena practically growled,

"Honestly, I like him... I... He... Is he gonna try to-"

"Have sex with you? Probably, I really wouldn't go Buffy." Elena said,

"I just told him I don't feel comfortable hanging out with him alone yet." Her phone buzzed, "he says he understands. He said we can wait till later in the day when his parents are home."

"He better wait." She said,

"What is your problem with Tyler anyway? I am sensing lot of back story here." Buffy said,

"We went out sophomore year right before me and Matt started dating. Well let's just say he thought I was easy." She said angrily, "well, he found out the hard way when he learned you can break an erect dick."

"Oh..." Buffy said, Stefan looked like he felt the pain.

"Don't worry, you didn't do anything to warrant that." Elena said,

"Should I call things off?" Buffy asked,

"I think I am going to give him the benefit of the doubt this once because he's actually taking things slow." Elena said with a roll of her eyes, "but if he hurts you."

"If he hurts me, or forces me into anything I-"

"Don't worry about it. If he does anything, just let me know." Stefan said, "ill, uh, make him regret it." His voice was truthful, not a hint of sarcasm anywhere.

"I'll keep that in mind." Buffy yawned, "well I am going to go sleep. I have to be up and showered by seven." She grumbled, "night, guys."

* * *

Buffy's alarm sounded and she groaned. She shut it off and looked up at the ceiling. She pulled herself out of bed and walked into the bathroom. She turned on the shower, letting the water heat up. She looked at her face through the fogging glass of the mirror. At least the dark circles were gone. She put a shower bag over her cast and stepped in.

She stood in the Shower, letting the water warm her body. As usual she cried, the entire time. After almost four months she cried every day. Whether she had just woken up, if she was in the shower, or at random points during the day. This morning she woke expecting to be able to go see her mom and tell her about the lecture she was going to. It was always something that she wished she could tell her parents, or have them be there with her to enjoy it.

She washed her hair, even taking the time to condition it before shaving her legs. She dried herself off and walked over to the clothes she set out for herself. She put on a white lace bra, matching panties, she then slipped into blue skinny jeans and a a light blue tank top. She put her hair in a ponytail and let it air dry before she turned her attention to her makeup. She brushed her teeth and flossed.

Once she was ready she walked back into her room. She pulled on a pair of black stiletto ankle boots and checked herself out in her mirror. She didn't look like the walking dead, she looked pretty. She felt good, good about the day. She shut the door quietly and walked down the stairs, forgetting how loud the clicking of heels were. When she made it to the kitchen she made a pit of coffee. She went into the living room, turned on the T.V. before turning down the sound and played, again, video games.

She didn't know if she should be angry that Jeremy got her hooked on the game or grateful. It took her mind off things, she also had to admit it was fun. Her cellphone buzzed.

"Hello?" She asked quietly,

"Ms. Summers, how great it is to hear your voice. We are on our way." Elijah said,

"Okay." She said and then hung up. She looked down at her cast. She had forgotten to take the shower bag off. She pulled it off before she walked into the kitchen. She took out two paper plates and put two pieces of custard on each with the berry reduction before wrapping it in plastic wrap. She walked out the front door, letting it close behind and she waited.

Her eyes filled with tears again at the thoughts of how excited her mother would be.

"Your education is very important, Buffy." Joyce once said, thirteen year old Buffy had rolled her eyes. Seventeen year old Buffy however knew her mother was right. She wanted an education, she wanted to be able to make her mother proud. Hank was a different story, he had always been dismissive about certain parts of her life. He just wanted her to be happy, no matter what. The man laid down his own happiness for her some days. She valued that part of her life and held it close, never wanting to let go. She knew that there are certain parts, certain actions and memories of her parents she would never let go of.

When she saw a black Jaguar pull up she smiled and got in. She data down in the back with Klaus.

"I come bearing gifts." She handed one plate to Klaus and one to Elijah. "Mascarpone custard with a black berry Brandi reduction." She said, Elijah looked stunned. Same with Klaus, "I made it last night. Correction, I enslaved Stefan to do it. But it's my recipe." She said,

"I didn't know you were friends with Stefan." Klaus said,

"I am now, he's going out with Elena." She explained, Elijah put the car in drive. He pulled out of the driveway and set off.

"So, my professor is going to have many questions for you. He is extremely smart, fair warning he likes to talk." Buffy laughed,

"Well if he's as bad as I am then we might clash heads." Klaus chuckled, Elijah just smirked. They crossed over Wickery Bridge and Buffy blanked out. Her eyes growing wide and her pupils dilating.

"Buffy?" Elijah called,

"Buffy, are you okay?" Klaus went to shake her. When his hand made contact her hand shot up and grabbed his wrist. Her eyes were wild for a moment. She took a few deep breaths and released his wrist.

"I'm sorry, I was looking out the window and then we went over Wickery Bridge. I had a moment," she said.

"I can take the back roads home if you would like." Elijah offered, Buffy shook her head.

"I live here now, I can't just live the rest of my life in fear of a stupid bridge." She said,

"That's completely understandable." Elijah agreed,

"So, Elijah tells me you have great interest in ancient history. I remember you saying it that night at dinner. But he said when you talked a couple days ago you said much more." Klaus said to her,

"I absolutely love it. I love Mythology, the wars they fought, some of the most strategic and calculating minds were if the ancient world." Buffy said with a smile, "then the art of ancient cultures. Rome, Greece, China, what the Seminarians lacked in art they made up for in their story telling. Same with Babylon. I know they are not as well documented but their culture was absolutely amazing. Did you know they were first civilization to develop a system of numbers and writing?" She went on, Klaus would never have guessed that she was so passionate about history.

Elijah and her talked about it for a good half hour before Klaus brought up the topic of art.

"Do you like art?"

"I do, my mom always did. She loved enough she owned a gallery. As cliche as it sounds, I really like the renaissance. It was a perfect display of a world moving forward in technology, idea's and just refined things like that. The dark ages never gave time to focus on those things. So I think it's absolutely amazing to see such beautiful things come from a time in Europe's history that was less than ideal. Given that towards the end it was a lot less bad." Her and Klaus began to discuss different artists, painters and sculptors.

"What about literary arts?" Elijah asked, Buffy began talking both their ears off.

"I still really wanna be an author. Do you know what bugs me? The new age vampire crap." She said, "who decided they needed to sparkle? Bram Stoker, now he knew how to write vampires. Crying blood, turning to dust... Seduction, the thingy vampires do with their eyes that make people go to la la land so they can bite someone without them causing a scene." She went on, "I loved the Lord Of The Rings. I also really liked The Hobbit."

"You are a Tolkien fan?" Klaus asked,

"He is hands down one of the best authors who has ever lived. Well next to Edgar Allan Poe. Ooh and H.P Lovecraft." Buffy said, her and Klaus began to discuss authors. Elijah smiled, it had been a while since he had seen his little brother smile. It had been longer since he'd seen him make a friend.

* * *

"Buffy, remember not to be afraid to raise your hand. You need to show your extensive knowledge here. If he sees your potential he might help you get a scholarship." He said, Buffy nodded. Klaus had gone to explore, see what the art looked like. Buffy and Elijah sat down in the third row. People began to pour in. The lecture started,

"So, there were many goddesses that ancient the Greeks worshiped. Yet there some things that are looked over in history books. Two stood out, they were considered sacred in what way?" Buffy's hand shot up, "you in the blue, third row.

"Artemis and Athena. They were considered sacred because of their worshipers. They were all woman and had to be pure. Or virgins, some forms of ritualistic sacrifice did occur. Occasionally a virgin was offered, it was considered to be a high honor. They represented purity and grace as well as danger." Buffy said,

"Very good," he sounded impressed. "Now who can tell me what minor God was revered and worshiped for revenge?" Buffy's hand shot up, "again in the blue,"

"Nemesis, she was worshiped by those who wished to strike revenge up on others. She was also believed to curse mortals who were unfaithful in marriage. Her main following of worshipers were those scorned by lovers." He nodded, this went on for well over an hour, Buffy was almost always first to raise her hand. Giving in depth answers that were well beyond her years.

"As we wrap up this lesson, I have one last question. Which Athenian war did the battle of the three hundred take place? The answer may seem obvious but it is probably wrong." Buffy raised her hand, "yes?"

"It actually didn't take place in any of the Athenian wars, it took place in the height of the Persian war, when the Persians sought to invade Greece and Sparta. It led way to three hundred of the most highly skilled soldiers in history to be able to give Athens enough time to prepare. It is actually believed that the battle of the three hundred lasted about four days longer than it did in our history books, yet the end result was the same. The men who died in the battle were celebrated for years." He nodded,

"Class is dismissed," Buffy got up and followed Elijah. "Elijah, it's good to see you." He said with a smile,

"It is good to see you as well. Oh, Professor this is Buffy. A friend of my brothers." He said,

"It's great to meet you, I'm Professor, Hendmen. Please though, call me Sean." He got a closer look, "so you are the girl who was answering my questions. How old are you, nineteen, twenty?" Buffy shook her head,

"I'm seventeen." He gave her disbelieving look.

"Good one, seriously how old are you?" He asked again with a laugh,

"She speaks the truth." Elijah said,

"I'd be damned. I've never had someone be able to answer those question so in depth since Elijah here." He patted Elijah on the shoulder. "Where do you go to school?" He asked,

"Mystic Falls High." She said, he nodded and got a few forms from behind his desk.

"I know it is just the start of the year. But I would like to help you get into college as early as spring courses start. I am starting full time at Whitmore during the spring. Have you passed you S.A.T's?" He asked,

"Not yet," she said.

"Pass them, I am sending you home with this form that you are going to give to the school. Once you have completed your S.A.T's, which I will help push up for you, they will look this over. I will fight tooth and nail for this to happen. Are you willing to do this?" He asked, Buffy smiled brightly.

"Yes," she said. He signed the form and had her sign it.

"Have your parent or guardian sign this and then bring it to the school. I will set up a meeting next month. I expect to see you around here soon." He said, Buffy and Elijah walked out of the lecture hall.

"I can't believe that just happened." Buffy said,

"I can't help but say I am a little jealous. He helped me obtain a scholarship, yes. But he is pushing to help you skip the rest of your high school career because he believes you are ready for college. It's extraordinary." He said,

"Seriously is this a dream? Are you dream Elijah?" She asked with a laugh, "I can't believe this is actually happening." She then looked solemn, her mood dropping. "I wish my parents were here." She said quietly, "they'd be so proud of me."

"They are proud of you. I know that somewhere they are looking down on you with smiles on their faces." He said, Buffy nodded.

"Wow, I sure know how suck the happy right out of a situation." Elijah shook his head with a smile.

"This is still a happy situation." He said, "nor couldyou could not bring my mood down right now, I am in the highest of spirits." He said,

"Spill," she said. He smiled,

"Well..."

"Elijah," she said.

"I'm going to be a father." He said, Buffy hugged him tightly.

"Oh my god!" She screeched, "I'm so, so, so happy for you." She said, Elijah returned the hug.

"I only found out yesterday morning." He said, "it was some of the greatest news I have ever received." He said, the honesty in his voice made Buffy smile brighter.

"Look at you, job at the Smithsonian, engaged to a gorgeous woman and you have a kid on the way. You are living the good life Elijah." Buffy said, they walked around some. Looking at all the other classes Buffy might be interested in.

Once they had felt like they'd seen enough they went to look for Klaus. They saw him staring at a painting in the modern art exhibit they had on campus. It was that of a small blond boy, with piercing blue eyes. The name painted in white read, 'Ansel.'

"Niklaus, that looks a lot like you." He then saw the name. He now knew that Klaus was only his half brother, he also knew his brothers real father's name. "Well, that is something isn't it." He said,

"I've been here the entire time. Apparently he is a world famous artist." Klaus said with a sad smile. "Do you think he would like me?"

"I think he would." Buffy said, "you are an amazing person, Klaus. You are kind, caring, at least to me and your siblings anyway. I think he'd be proud of you." She took his hand. She showed him the form and he read it. His eyes sparkled and he smiled,

"You're joking," Buffy shook her head. He grabbed her in a bear hug. "I'm so happy for you." He said, Buffy laughed when he set her down.

"If I can come over, point me in the direction of your kitchen. I will make you guys food." She offered,

"That sounds lovely." Elijah said, they made it to the car. Buffy got in the car and took out her phone. She took the form out and sent a picture of it to Jenna.

 _'Wow, you better work your ass off for that,'_ Jenna responded.

 _'I plan on it, he wants me to start by spring courses.'_ Buffy said,

 _'That's awesome Buffy, I'll be home Monday night.'_

"Did you two have fun?" Elijah asked,

"Yes," they both responded.

"I'm sure mother is going to be excited to see Buffy. Don't you think, Niklaus?"

"I do,"

* * *

Rebekah walked out into the backyard a cigarette in hand. She looked behind her, making sure she wasn't followed out. She sat down o the bench overlooking the small pond. She lit it and took a long drag.

"Well, well, well." Kol said,

"Kol, you aren't going to tell mother are you?" She asked,

"I'll do one better. I will tell Elijah." He threatened, she just rolled her eyes.

"Go ahead Kol, I really don't care anymore." She said taking another drag, she blew the smoke on Kol. "If you are going to tell, just do it." She said, Kol just huffed and sat down next to her.

"You're no fun, Bekah." Kol complained,

"Is my misery supposed to be fun to you?" She looked at him with anger, "is that really how you feel about me, Kol?"

"I was just giving you a hard time. What's wrong?" He asked, she could hear the sincerity in his words.

"Well our father, tried to kill our mother. He abused Nik, he hurt Buffy. I have an upcoming surgery and that clearly has me in the highest of spirits. There are just so many things wrong." She said, slung an arm around her.

"Time heals all wounds, sister." He said, "also I can't say I'm going to miss father." He, a disgusted look adorning his features. "He is a cruel man, after what he did to mother I'm surprised Nik didn't kill him." He said honestly,

"Where does that leave me?" She asked, "I loved father, I still do. Yet, there is a large part of me that hates him for what he has done. Does that make me a bad person?"

"Of course not, he's our father. But what he has done is unforgivable."

"I'm quite sure whats unforgivable is the fact that my little sister is smoking cigarettes." A voice said behind them, Rebekah stubbed out the cigarette and jumped to her feet.

"Freya!" She exclaimed she rushed over and threw her arms around her older sister. "I've missed you!" She said happily,

"I've missed you too. Kol get your butt over here." She said, he walked over and wrapped his arms around the two of them.

"When did you get home?" Freya smirked,

"About the time you walked outside with a cigarette, I was going to say something but you and Kol had a moment."

"How long are you going to be home?" Kol asked breaking away from the hug.

"Two weeks, until mother's neck heals. I stopped by the motel where father was staying." She said, "he made an enemy of one of the most respected lawyers in the world. I am also returning for the court case. I am coming back with the necessary paper work and mother is going to be working with a co-worker of mine."

* * *

They arrived at the mansion. Buffy was the first out of the car, followed by Klaus. He fell into step beside her.

"I take it you had a fun day?" He asked, Buffy smiled and gave him a hug.

"Thank you so much for coming." She said, Klaus resisted the urge to kiss her.

"You don't need to thank me." He said, they walked through the door. Buffy still couldn't get over how big it was on the inside. She saw Esther descending the staircase and she smiled.

"Mrs. Mikaelson," she said. Esther turned to her. Buffy then noticed the brace around her neck. Esther smiled and Buffy walked over to her and gave her a hug. "It's so good to see you again." Buffy said,

"It's good to see you, dear." Her voice was strained and gravely.

"I was going to make you guys some lunch." Buffy looked past the stairs and saw the back doors open. In walked Kol, Rebekah and Freya. Freya saw Buffy and looked like she was thinking for a moment.

"You have grown." She said, Buffy smirked.

"It's been eleven years, of course I have." Buffy said, Freya marched over to Buffy, embracing her.

"Did you get the flowers I sent you?" She asked, Buffy nodded. "It's wonderful to see you again."

"Okay, who wants lunch? Elijah gave me free reign of the kitchen."

"I can be of some use here. Come on darling." Kol said leading her to the kitchen. Buffy walked in and immediately felt intimidated. It was huge, everything was brand new, on top of that there were separate ovens that had different purposes.

"Um," Buffy said. She then noticed the burners on top of the stove. It was flat, Buffy really didn't know what to make of it.

"The stove we use is the one you are staring at. The fridge is right behind you. Cutting boards are right next to the microwave along with the knives." He began to walk away,

"If you don't teach me how to use that stove no one is eating anything." She said, Kol rolled his eyes and demonstrated how it worked before walking out of the kitchen. She got everything she needed and began to cook. After a half an hour everything was finished. She called in a server for help. She picked up two trays and brought them into the dinning room. She set them down, everyone was staring at her. The servers brought in the plates, silverware and glasses of juice. She lifted the covers off the trays. She had made Chicken Marsala.

"Please stop staring at me." She begged, they laughed but served themselves. They began to eat accept Esther. Buffy's eyes widened. "I am so sorry, do you want me to go make you something?" She shook her head as a server came back with a smoothie. "Mrs. Mikaelson, I am..." Esther placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Buffy, this is amazing!" Kol exclaimed, Rebekah rolled her eyes.

"If you haven't noticed he doesn't have table manners." She said,

"This is absolutely lovely." Elijah said, Buffy smiled as compliments poured in.

"How did it go with my brothers today?" Rebekah asked,

"Um, Elijah's professor wants to see me on campus in his class by spring." She said with a smile, "he is gonna help me by pushing up my S.A.T's." She said,

"Did Nik behave himself or do I need to hurt him?"

"When has he ever done anything mean to me?" Buffy asked, Klaus smirked and threw a piece of pasta at her. "I'm wounded," she said holding a hand over her heart. Klaus smiled brightly,

"So, are you following in Elijah's footsteps?" Freya asked, Buffy shook her head.

"No, I wanna be an author." She told Freya, Elijah smiled. They finished eating. Buffy decided to stay and hang out with Klaus. She followed him up to his room. She gasped, the room was massive. The walls were lined with books that were neatly tucked away on shelves. The left corner of the room was filled with art supplies and perched on the wall was a big screen T.V. Klaus motioned for her to come in, he shut the door and sat down on his bed. Buffy sat next to him. He turned it on before leaning back against his wall, Buffy followed his lead.

"So, was that painting of you?" Buffy asked, Klaus nodded.

"It seems as though my mother kept him updated on me over the years." Klaus said, Buffy could see the pain that crossed his features.

"Hey," she said softly. "I can't imagine what you went through growing up with Mikael. But I bet you anything that your real father would have loved you. He probably does." She said, Klaus nodded. Talking to Buffy always seemed to clam him down. He couldn't seem to touch on why. In that moment Buffy knew she had fallen for him, hard.

* * *

Buffy groaned and opened her eyes. Yesterday had been amazing. Then there was Klaus, he was stuck on her brain. Throughout the day she couldn't deny the fact that she had feeling for him. The biggest thing that worried her about this was Tyler. Maybe she should call things off before anything too serious happened between them. Her mind, as always, was a jumbled mess. Her cellphone rang,

"Hello," she said sleepily.

"Buffy, it's Rose. I have consulted your aunt and I am taking you to get your therapy dog today." She said, Buffy smiled.

"When will you be here?" Buffy asked,

"Nine O'clock." She said before hanging up. Buffy pulled herself out of bed, deciding she needed to go and talk to Elena.

"Lena!" She called, banging on her door. She heard Elena get out of bed and walk over to the door.

"You okay?" She asked,

"Yes, but I'm having love life drama." Elena's face darkened,

"I'm getting one of Jer's baseball bats." Buffy laughed,

"Not that kind of problem." Elena nodded and moved out of the way so Buffy could come in. She sat down on her bed, Buffy crawled in next to her. She took a deep breath, "my conundrum. I like Tyler, but I spent the entire day with Klaus. It made me realize that I have feelings for him." She said, "feelings that I've been ignoring since the summer." Elena nodded,

"Do you even wanna be with Tyler?" She asked,

"Yes and no." She answered, "I like Tyler, he sweet, funny and not to mention he's kinda cute." She said with a laugh, "but then there is Klaus. We connect, really well. He's nice, we get along amazing, he's smart, has the same interests as me... He understands the kind of pain I'm in because he lost his little brother. He paints, we even have the same political views. Which I really guess aren't political because we both don't really care. He is always checking on me, seeing how I am. We always talk. And god Elena he is hot!" She said,

"You have got it bad." Elena said with a laugh. "Honestly, Buffy... I think you should go for it. I think you might be using Tyler so you can feel like a normal teenage girl again. You also know how I feel about him, but all that aside, I think that Klaus is good for you." She told her, "now if you don't mind, some of us actually sleep in." Elena said, Buffy nodded and hugged her cousin tightly. Buffy got off the bed,

"Thank you, Elena." Buffy walked out of her room. She heard a girl giggling in Jeremy's room. Buffy rolled her eyes, "Jer, if you are gonna sneak a girl over at least make an attempt to hide her being here." She heard Jeremy shuffle and he opened the door. His jeans were loose around his waist. The smell of sex drifted out of his room. "God Jer, just go back to doing what you were doing." He nodded, his cheeks turning red before closing the door.

She walked back into her room and changed before going downstairs. She did her normal morning routine, coffee, bagel with butter and then Tai-Chi. After a half an hour she glanced at the clock and realized she had an hour to kill. She ran back upstairs and grabbed her laptop. She turned on Skype and called Willow, knowing she would be up. She took out the form to have it ready.

"Buffy!" Willow cheered,

"Hey Wills," she heard Giles in the background. "Giles!" Buffy screeched, before he came into view she noticed they were in the library.

"Buffy, how wonderful it is to see you again." He said,

"Guess what?"

"What?" They both asked, Buffy held the form up and they both read it.

"He's one of the most respected ancient history professors in America." Giles noted, "congratulations." Willow didn't say anything at first. She was making a noise only she could make.

"You are so lucky!" Willow exclaimed, 'I.. You.. Buffy!" She pouted, "I am so happy for you." Though she sounded extremely jealous.

"How's Xander?" Buffy asked,

"He's good. He's still the same old Xander, you know? Funny, charming, dating Cordelia." She added quickly, Buffy's eyes widened.

"He's what!?" Buffy cried,

"I know..." Willow looked upset,

"Things with Oz didn't work out?" She asked, Willow shook her head. "I'm sorry Wills."

"It's okay Buff, we are still friends. I think we still like each other." She said,

"That is definitely of the good." She sighed,

"How's Klaus?" Willow asked,

"Under my skin." Buffy told her, "then there is the big issue that is-"

"Tyler," Willow cut in. "Make your choice already." Willow said, they talked for another forty five minutes before Buffy heard a car honk.

"Gotta go, Wills. Love you,"

"Love you too, Buff." She disconnected the call, Buffy ran down the stair and out the front door. She got in the passenger seat.

"Are you ready?" Rose asked, Buffy nodded enthusiastically with a wide grin.

* * *

The hour long drive to Richmond was well worth it. When they got to the building Buffy couldn't contain her excitement.

"Do I get to name it?" She asked, Rose smiled,

"Of course you do." She said, Buffy smiled brightly. They walked through the doors and Buffy let a gasp. Puppies, there were puppies everywhere. Her eyes immediately fell on a smaller breed.

"I see you found the litter you are able to chose from. Now as I said before they are all trained for helping people with extreme P.T.S.D and other mental illnesses." Buffy walked over and there was a small padded area where she could sit. Instantly the puppies attacked. They mauled her with kisses, little nibbles and playful barks. Finally they all calmed down, then there was one that caught her eye. Smaller than the rest of them, the puppy made its way over to her. It crawled up on her lap and yawned before falling asleep.

"This one," Buffy said. "This is the one." Rose smiled, Buffy picked the puppy up carefully and followed rose. A woman at the desk had papers all laid pout.

"I called earlier, Rosemary." She told the woman, she smiled at Rose and Buffy. When she the puppy she smiled even wider,

"That is Rebeca, we knew from when she first started training she would be good at her job. I can see she already likes you." Cocoa woke up, and Buffy now realized why the name. She had a rich brindle coat and beautiful brown eyes. She was defiantly changing the name. She knew it was going to be Snickers. Her coloring reminded her of the chocolate and the caramel and nuts. She knew the name was cliche, but she didn't care. They chose the vest she would wear now and the one for when she reached maturity. Also the collar and the necessary tags were given to them. They got a leash and they walked out, Buffy had the biggest smile on her face.

"Have you decided on another name?" Rose asked as she unlocked her car,

"Snickers," Buffy said. Snickers looked up at her and began to lick her, tail wagging back and forth. "Aw," Buffy said. The entire way back to Mystic Falls she pet her new dog. "Shit, I need to get puppy food, and Jenna is gone and I-"

"I got a bag of puppy chow in the trunk." Rose said,

"You didn't have to do that." Buffy said,

"Clearly I did, but most importantly I wanted to." She informed her, Buffy couldn't stop smiling. Her weekend had been amazing.

"I got and invite from a professor to start college this coming spring." Buffy said,

"I am well aware, Jenna told me. I think that's wonderful... But, I am worried that it might be to much stress on you." Rose admitted,

"I don't think so. I know I'm going to be staying on campus and all, but at least I get a head start on everyone else. I think this could be good for me." Buffy told her, "I honestly do." Rose dropped her off, helping her carry the puppy food inside before heading back to her office. Buffy walked Snickers outside, she hadn't realized how bad she must've needed to go because she didn't fuss once. Elena came outside,

"Buffy, why is there puppy food in the kitchen?" She asked, her eyes fell on the beautiful little puppy.

"This is Snickers," Buffy told her. Snickers tail began to wag as she looked at Elena. Buffy walked over and snickers sat right down waiting to be pet. Elena smiled,

"Hi Snickers," she said bending over to pet her.

"She is my therapy dog and the new family pet."

"Were you aware of what was going on this morning with Jer?" Buffy scoffed,

"He could have at least made an effort to hide she was here." Elena shook her head,

"She's still here." Buffy just shrugged,

"As long as he is responsible." Elena shook her head, Buffy sighed and she took out her phone. She decided that she needed to call it off with Tyler.

* * *

Klaus walked up to Buffy's house. She had called him asking him to come over. He knocked and she opened the door.

"Hey," she said. Klaus smiled.

* * *

 _ **A/N: I hope you enjoy this chapter. I have two other chapters ready. I am posting one tomorrow and then on the day after that. Please leave reviews, I would love to know what you guys think of this story so far.  
**_


	6. Anger, Love, Confusion

Klaus smiled,

"Hi," he said. Buffy moved out of the way and he walked into the house. He heard the jingle of tags. He looked down and saw a puppy.

"That's Snickers, she's my therapy dog." Klaus leaned down and pet her, smiling the entire time. Buffy had to smile at the display, she motioned for Klaus to come with her and they sat in the living room.

"So..." Klaus said looking into her eyes. He didn't want to fight what he felt for her anymore. He leaned in, looking up into her eyes for permission. At the same time Buffy leaned in, finally their lips met. His lips were soft, inviting and tantalizing. Even when she was with Angel she had never felt such a kiss.

Klaus, after four months, was finally able to kiss her. The girl of his dreams. When he had seen Buffy again for the first time in eleven years it stirred something inside him. He wanted her, not only in lust, but he wanted to be in every aspect of her life. He wanted to be the shoulder she could cry on, the guy who would bring her flowers when she was sad, snuggle her while watching a movie. He wanted a relationship, though the idea had scared him before, Buffy had made him want it all.

Sure, he may have experienced, but not as anything beyond a lover. Yet with Buffy, he wanted it all. His tongue dipped into her mouth, she didn't protest. She responded with a small moan. He explored her mouth, tasting her, claiming her lips as his. Finally they both pulled back for air. Buffy smiled brightly, Klaus smirked.

"Buffy," he began. She put her finger up to his mouth,

"Shush. I have been waiting for this moment for four months. Words can wait, just kiss me." She told him, he leaned in and kissed her. She moved over and sat on his lap, never breaking contact. It felt so natural with him. She was never big on relationships but she could see it with Klaus. Everything she had ever wanted in a boyfriend, he was that and more.

He pulled back and she snuggled closer against him.

"God, if I knew you were this easy, I wouldn't have wasted my breath dating you." She heard, Buffy looked up and saw Tyler.

"I called you almost an hour ago and you said you understood." She said, Tyler just shook his head. "Before there are any problems, you should leave. I want to be friends with you, but I thought I was using you so I could feel. And it was unfair to you." She told him honestly.

"Then what is he doing here?" Tyler spat,

"I don't see how that's your business." Buffy said, "but. The other reason I called things off was because I have had feelings for Klaus since I saw him again at my parents funeral. I was just ignoring them. So if you have a problem that's fine, I understand, but please leave my house." Snickers came up on the couch and laid on Buffy's lap. It was obvious she was stressed about the situation. Tyler growled, walking out the door he could be heard saying "bitch."

Klaus looked down at Buffy. She smiled before leaning up and kissing him again,

"You are all I need." She told him, Klaus smiled. Hearing those words made him incredibly happy. Apparently Snickers decided there wasn't enough attention on her as she began to whine. Buffy laughed and snuggled the puppy closer to her. She let go of Snickers and Klaus wrapped his arms around her. Pulling her as tight as he could against him. She let out so sigh of content.

"Buffy," he said. She looked up at him with a smile, he couldn't help but smile back. "I have only been in a relationship once before... I'd be lying if I said I was experienced at it... But that's what I want with you. That's the only thing that I have sought after more than your friendship." He told her, he sounded vulnerable. Only his siblings knew about these sides of him. Except Buffy, he found it easier to let his insecurities and faults show around her. He feels more comfortable with her than he does his own family.

All Buffy could do was kiss him again. Buffy, never experienced true love. She thought Angel was the one, but he wasn't. He never made her feel the way Klaus does. She had been happier just being friends with Klaus than she was in a relationship with Angel. Now that she and Klaus were something more than friends it made her heart leap with joy.

Buffy was just about as inexperienced as he was with relationships. She had no doubt in her mind that he had sex before. She never did, she never went as far as kissing.

"I'm not experienced in a relationship either... On any level." She told him, he gave her curious look. "The furthest I have ever gone is kissing." She told him, "and a blow job, once." Klaus looked at her with some adoration. She was inexperienced, yet for some reason it made him even happier. He got to teach her everything, that also turned him on a little. Buffy felt him harden and she blushed.

"I'm sorry," he said. He adjusted himself, Buffy giggled.

"It's okay," she said truthfully. She new she wanted her first time to be with him. She wanted every time after that to only be with him. Buffy smiled and kissed him, it was long, passionate and he could tell it was also out of need. He pulled back,

"Would you like to go out tomorrow night?" He asked, Buffy nodded. A grin broke out over his face. Buffy poked his dimple. He laughed, Elena came downstairs and looked at them.

"Took you two long enough," she said with a smirk. Buffy felt like her cheeks were on fire. "Ill leave you guys alone. Tell Jer I went to Stefan's." She grabbed her car keys and purse before leaving. She moved off his lap looking him in the eyes. She knew what love felt like and this was it. She was in love with Klaus. She wouldn't tell him yet, maybe in a month or two, but right now she was okay with being selfish in her silence.

Buffy looked down at his cast,

"When do you get that off?"

"Next week," Buffy groaned.

"The doctor said I might have to get surgery." She said with a pout, "I don't want another surgery."

"Well if you have to get it, I will be there for you when you wake." He told her, "with Flowers." He told her and kissed her again, "how does that sound?"

"That sounds perfect." She said with a grin.

* * *

Buffy woke up and took in her surroundings. She realized she had fallen asleep, as she gained her bearings she realized she had laid her head his lap. She realized he was running his hand up and down her arm and was smiling at her.

"Did you sleep well?" He asked,

"Yeah," she said with a smile. She sat up and yawned, rubbing her eyes with closed fists. "What time is it?" She asked,

"Twelve" he told her. Buffy's eyes widened.

"You let me sleep for two hours?" She asked sounding a little shocked.

"You looked peaceful." He told her, he leaned down and kissed her gently. "Why don't we go out to lunch." He said, Buffy nodded, she got up and stretched. She followed Klaus out to his car.

"Wow, Mercedes." She said, Klaus smirked.

"I got it last year as my seventeenth birthday present." He turned to her after they settled into their seats. "What year and month were you born?" He asked,

"January 19, 1993." She told him, "when we're you born?"

"December 6, 1992." Buffy smiled,

"Wow, for once I'm not dating someone older than me." She said, Klaus laughed, he put the car in drive.

"Where do you wanna go?" He asked, Buffy thought for a moment.

"Mary's. It's a little diner right outside of Mystic Falls. That's where my dad proposed to my mom. I haven't been there in six years." She said with a said smile, Klaus took her hand and brought it to his lips.

"As you wish," he said. He turned the GPS on and followed it. Fifteen minutes later they arrived at the diner. They walked to the door, Klaus held it open for Buffy and she smiled at his chivalry.

The waitress saw them and led them to a table.

"What can I get you for drinks?" She asked with a smile,

"Diet Coke," Buffy said.

"Orange soda," Klaus told her. She nodded and checked Klaus out before walking away. Buffy narrowed her eyes.

"She was just checking you out." Buffy growled, Klaus reached over and took her hand.

"Why does that matter? You're the only girl I want." He said, Buffy sighed.

"That doesn't mean I want some girl eye humping my boyfriend." She told him, Klaus laughed. He he brought her lips to his,

"You don't need to worry about any woman stealing me, love." 'God his accent is so sexy,' Buffy thought.

"Okay," she said. The waitress came back with their drinks.

"Ill give you a couple minutes to order." She said eyeing Klaus again.

"Can you stop checking out my boyfriend?" Buffy asked, the waitress blushed and walked away. Buffy smiled and opened her menu. Biscuits and sausage gravy was the first thing she saw and the only thing she wanted. Klaus examined it before deciding on Belgian waffles. The waitress came back,

"Biscuits and sausage gravy." Buffy said,

"Belgian waffles with blackberries." Klaus said, she nodded and walked away.

"See, she knows better than to ogle you again." Buffy said, Klaus laughed.

"I never would have guessed you were the jealous type." Klaus admitted, Buffy rolled her eyes.

"Well, you are super hot, any girl can see that. So, I am protecting what's mine." Buffy said with determination.

"Yours," Klaus said. That made him feel for her more. "I am yours, always and forever." He said with a smile, Buffy broke out into a grin.

"Yay," she cheered. Soon there after the waitress returned with their food. They dug in, "what's your favorite color?" Buffy asked, Klaus thought for a moment.

"Mahogany." He said, "it's prefect shade of red. What's yours?"

"Blue," she told him. "Favorite movie?"

"The Lord Of The Rings, Return Of The King. Yours?"

"Harry Potter, Prisoner Of Azkaban." She pursed her lips, "or... Alice In Wonderland."

"How did you get your name?"

"My mom was stuck in the eighties." She said with a dramatic eye roll. "Though I'd never change it, I like my name." She said, Klaus laughed. "You have a very Nordic name." She said,

"Both Esther and Mikael were from Norway but moved to England at a young age. I guess they like old Norse names." He told her,

"How did you guys end up on the state's?" She asked curiously,

"Esther moved here when she was twelve, that's how she met your mother. Mikael moved here their sophomore year." Buffy could tell that he wasn't comfortable talking about Mikael,

"So... anything new in your family?" He smiled,

"Tatia is pregnant." Buffy acted surprised,

"Wow, Elijah must be thrilled." Klaus nodded,

"Finn's wife went into labor yesterday. And my mother is now a grandmother to a baby girl."

"You're an uncle. I declare myself aunt Buffy, I will spoil that child. Do you think Finn remembers me?" She asked,

"Probably." He said with a shrug, Buffy felt light headed all of the sudden.

"Klaus, I don't feel so good." Buffy said, her vision began to darken and she passed out.

"Someone call an ambulance!" Klaus screamed.

* * *

Buffy woke up in the hospital. Her vision was foggy, as her eyes focused she noticed Jenna, Elena, Jeremy and Klaus all standing in the room. She felt the cold of an oxygen tube and the needles in her arms. She also felt the electrodes on her chest,

"What happened?" She asked, her voice gravely. Jenna turned to Buffy with tears in her eyes.

"Um, you passed out in the diner." She told her niece,

"How long have I been out?" She asked,

"Two days," Buffy's eyes widened. She realized that Klaus looked like he hadn't slept.

"Why did I faint?" Buffy asked, Jenna broke down. Elena went over and sat next to Buffy, taking her hand in hers.

"They ran some tests... You, uh, have pancreatic cancer." Elena said, her voice breaking. Buffy's world came crashing down. "They said that they caught early enough that if they start treatment right away you should make it through this." Elena told her, Buffy's eyes were filed with tears, Klaus came over on her other side and grasped her right hand. She began to sob, just then Buffy heard a voice.

"You are going to let me into that room to see my friend!" She heard Caroline scream,

"We are not taking no for an answer," Bonnie said backing her up. They both came into the room, Caroline had a big teddy bear and balloons and Bonnie had a homemade blanket. Buffy smiled through her tears, then she caught sight of the auburn hair. Willow stepped into the room, a sad smile on her face.

"Hey, Buff. Jenna called me as soon as she got back. Is it true?" She asked, Buffy nodded. Willow broke down sobbing,

"Can you guys give me and Klaus a minute?" She asked, everyone nodded and left the room. Klaus sat down in the chair Elena had occupied. He had tears in his eyes. "I'm gonna make it through this. You need to promise me that you will be with me every step of the way." Klaus began to sob,

"I promise," Buffy let more tears fall.

"I'm scared, Klaus." Buffy said, Klaus brought her hand to his lips.

"I know, love. I know," he told her. She heard the clicking of heels,

"Where the bloody hell is she!" She heard Rebekah shout.

"Yes, I do ask you take us to her room." Elijah said, the door opened and the two of them walked in. The first thing they noticed was Klaus crying and Buffy desperately trying to maintain composure.

"Jenna told us," Rebekah said. Buffy nodded, she shed a single tear.

"Klaus why don't you go home and sleep." Buffy said softly. He nodded and leaned over and kissed her softly.

"If you need me I'm only a phone call away." He kissed her again and walked out the room. Rebekah raised an eyebrow,

"Took you two long enough." She said, Buffy was able to smile. She walked over and sat down. "Anything you need, just ask." Buffy nodded,

"I agree with Rebekah. Mother said that if you need help paying for the chemo we will do so." Elijah told her,

"Why are guys so nice to me?" Rebekah scoffed,

"How could you possibly ask that question? We fight tooth and nail for family. You are family Buffy, our mother loves you like a daughter. Elijah here, though he might not admit it, thinks of oh as a little sister. Not to mention you are dating our brother." Rebekah grasped her hand, "as far as we are concerned you are a Mikaelson." With those words, Buffy's composure shattered,

"I am so scared. I tried telling Klaus we could get through this... Am I gonna die? I don't wanna die. I am seventeen years old." Buffy sobbed, Elijah walked over to her.

"If you ask, we can get you in to see some of the top Oncologists in the world." He told her, "we will not let that happen to you." He leaned down and kissed her forehead. They said their goodbyes and left. Jenna came in, along with Bonnie and Caroline.

Jenna sat down, Caroline moved over to the table next to the bed and tied the balloons down while Bonnie placed the blanket on her friend. Caroline handed her the steady bear,

"Are you comfortable? Do you need me to get you anything to drink, eat, read?" Caroline asked in rapid fire. Buffy shook her head,

"No," she looked over at Jenna. "When do I get to leave?"

"The day after tomorrow." Jenna said, Buffy nodded.

"I don't feel very good right now." She began to puke all over her self. Jenna rushed do it into the hallway to get a nurse. Caroline grabbed the back of her head and held it so she didn't choke. The nurse came rushing in. Buffy puked more, the nurse realized she was about to pass out.

"Doctor Fell!" She called, Meredith came rushing in. She grabbed a syringe out of her pocket and injected it into the I.V.

"What did you give her?" Jenna asked,

"Fast acting anti nausea medicine." She said, within a minute Buffy stopped and looked down.

"I need to shower," she declared, Meredith nodded. She she took the I.V out and took off the electrodes quickly shutting off the monitor.

"It's best you guys go." She told the trio, they left. She helped Buffy to the shower and gave her a new Johnny, "do you need help?" She asked handing her shampoo and a bar of soap. Buffy shook her head.

* * *

 _ **2 Days Later**_

Jenna walked into the room.

"We can go home." She said, Buffy smiled slightly. She followed Jenna out, she stopped to say thank you to Meredith before walking out of the pediatric wing.

"Did Elijah tell you what he offered?" Buffy asked, Jenna nodded.

"Yes, he did. And we are going to have to accept. They told me in the long run how much it would cost, we weren't left enough money." Jenna shook her head, "I'm so glad they offered." She called the elevator. "So, Rose wanted to see you today. Are you up for it?" Buffy managed a nod, she didn't sit couldn't wrap her head around everything.

"How's Snickers?" Buffy asked, Jenna smiled.

"She's good. She misses you, she keeps going up in your room because it smells like you. She won't leave." She said with a laugh, that made Buffy smile. She needed a therapy dog now more than ever.

"I think I'm gonna hold off on seeing Rose till tomorrow. I wanna see Klaus and Snickers needs to be loved." Buffy said, Jenna nodded.

Buffy walked into the house, she saw Stefan talking to a crying Willow. Elena was talking to Bonnie and Caroline. Stefan saw Buffy and walked over to her, hugging her tightly.

"I am so sorry." He said, Willow just sat down in a chair, balling her eyes out. Bonnie came over and hugged her.

"Any time, any day, I'm here if you need me." Bonnie said pulling back. She had tears of her own.

"I need to go talk to Jer." Buffy said, she walked up into his room. She saw him rolling a joint. "Is your stash any good?" She asked, he turned around,

"Are you gonna tell on me?" Buffy shook her head,

"No, we are gonna go for a walk and smoke that." She said with a smile, Jeremy nodded. They left the house, not caring that he had the joint on display. She had a feeling Jenna was letting it slide. Jeremy handed it to her with a lighter. She lit it and took two hits before giving it to him.

"Puff, puff, pass. Always remember that." She told him,

"You smoke?" He asked with a goofy grin,

"Yes, but not all the time. I'm the person who got your sister stoned for the first time." She said as he took a hit, he zeroed it and handed it back to her. She took a big hit,

"I'm sorry we didn't talk the other day." She said,

"It's okay, Buffy. I understand why," he said, tears springing to his eyes.

"Hey, I am a Summers. It is gonna take a lot more than cancer to take me down."

"Yeah, it's gonna take a lot more of the hardest to treat cancer in the world." He said. She took a hit and blew the smoke in his face.

"Thanks for the vote of confidence," they made it a trail that Jeremy walked down. She followed him and sat down, handing him the joint. "Look, this isn't gonna be easy for any of us. I may have cancer, but the families of cancer patients suffer just as much. Tension is gonna be high and there is a chance after I start chemo I'm gonna be a vapid bitch, but you have to remember that I love you." She told him, he nodded and choked back a sob, he took one big hit and then handed it back to her.

She watched as he took out his bowl and packed it. She stubbed it out and handed him the roach. He topped it off and handed her the bowl. She took greens and handed it to him.

"I'm sorry, I torched that."

"You need it more than I do," he said. Buffy handed him the lighter.

"Well, Buffy Summers smokes." She heard, Buffy turned around and saw Kol. She stood up, "I heard the news, I'm sorry, love." He said, Buffy nodded.

"Thank you," Jeremy handed the lighter and bowl back to her and she took another monster hit.

"Do you want a hit?" She asked Kol, Jeremy shrugged.

"I came out here to meet Jeremy." Buffy handed it to him, "so, you and my brother are shacking up?" He asked, Buffy blushed,

"Yup," she said. Kol handed the bowl to Jeremy. Buffy sat back down.

"God my abdomen hurts," she said. Jeremy sighed and handed her the bowl before even taking a hit. She accepted it, she took another hit. It hadn't hit her yet. She shook her head and then she felt it. "Oh, geez, I just got slapped upside the head." She said, Kol and Jeremy laughed. "I'm done." She said, Jeremy and Kol finished. She said her goodbyes to Kol and her and Jeremy walked back home. They opened the door.

Elena looked a little angry, Jenna pretended to not notice. Caroline and Bonnie didn't even take notice and Willow and Stefan just shook their heads. Buffy walked over to the couch and took a seat.

"Wow, you're stoned." Elena said,

"Yes I am," Buffy said with a laugh. She snorted when Elena's face scrunched up in anger.

"I'm gonna pretend that my niece isn't stoned because she just got diagnosed with cancer, Elena."

"Which is really illegal." Elena grumbled,

"I'd rather do that than narcotics." Jenna shot back, Snickers decided to make an entrance. When she saw Buffy her tail started going back and forth fast. She jumped up on Buffy, licking her face.

"Aw, puppy kisses." Buffy said, she hugged her tightly. Snickers laid her head on her shoulder and shut her eyes. "Jenna, she is sleeping." Buffy said,

"Which is what you should do." Jenna told her, Buffy rolled her eyes.

"No, I am calling Klaus and he is coming over." She said, Jenna sighed. Buffy took out her phone, "come over!" Buffy said loudly, it was obvious by her voice that she was stoned.

"Ill be over in ten minutes." He said, Buffy hung up.

"I'm going upstairs, send him up when he gets here." She said not caring if she sounded bossy. She carried Snickers with her, laying down in bed she began to cry. Snickers shifted and rested her head in the crook of her neck. Buffy pet her, still crying. She hadn't realized ten minutes had passed until she felt her bed dip. Strong arms wrapped around her and Snickers jumped down.

She buried her head against his chest. She cried louder now that she was in the safety of his warm embrace. He stroked her arm slowly, whispering soothing words. He kissed the top of her head,

"I'm so scared, Klaus." She cried, "I'm scared I'm not gonna make it through this." Klaus leaned down and kissed her hard on the lips.

"Don't ever say that. You will make it through this and I will be there with you every step of the way." He told her, Buffy nodded weakly against his chest. They stayed liked that for hours. Klaus never once moved, he just let her cry. In that moment he knew he loved her. Buffy picked up her head and looked into his eyes.

"Thank you for staying with me." Klaus nodded,

"Would you like to stay with me tonight?" He asked, Buffy nodded. She moved over to a bag and packed her things. She went into the bathroom and grabbed shampoo, conditioner, her tooth brush, tooth paste and mouth wash. She loaded it into the bag and followed Klaus down stairs. She turned to Jenna,

"You fed Snickers twice a day while I was in the hospital, right?" Buffy asked,

"Yup,"

"I'm going to Klaus' tonight." Jenna nodded,

"Okay, I got this. Stay safe, use protection. If she gets pregnant you are answering to me." Jenna threatened pointing a knife at Klaus. He gulped nervously, Buffy followed him out to his car. The ride to the mansion was quiet, he holding her hand the entire time. They walked through the front doors and Buffy was practically tackled by Rebekah.

"Geez Rebekah, you saw me two days ago."

"That doesn't mean I wasn't worried out of my skull." She said, lightly punching Buffy on the arm. Esther saw Buffy and didn't hesitate rushing over to her, pulling her into a hug.

"Are you okay?" She asked, "do you need anything?" Buffy squeezed her,

"I missed you. It's good to hear your voice again." She said eyeing the neck brace, "when do you get that off?"

"Next week." She eyes Buffy's overnight bag. She looked at Klaus and sighed. "Dinner will be ready in an hour." She said walking away. Klaus took Buffy's hand and led her up to his room. She set her stuff down and turned around. Her lips met his, he held her waist. She wrapped her arms around his neck, her hand tangling in his hair. Klaus pulled back and smiled down at her.

Klaus turned around and closed the door, locking it. He stepped up to her again and captured her lips. Buffy's hand went between them and began to run her hand over his member which began to harden in response. He groaned,

"Buffy," he groaned. She didn't listen, she pushed him back on his bed and unclasped his belt before unzipping his fly. Undoing the button of his jeans she reached into the slit of his boxers. When his length was free she gasped, only once had she done this. Yet she knew that he was big compared to others. He groaned as she pumped his shaft.

"Buffy," he moaned. She gently licked the head causing him to shiver. She felt herself getting wet at the thought of sex with him. She closed her lips around him and moved her head up and down slowly. Klaus gripped the sheets as she took more of him in. She gagged a little but steadied her breathing and took more of him in.

He had thought of a moment like this for a while. Though he knew if he told her that she would be freaked out, yet she also had no idea what she did to him physically and mentally. The hold she had, Klaus bucked his hips as she teased the slit of his cock with her tongue. She worked her tongue around him, teasing the back of the head causing him to groan loudly. She cheered inwardly, triumphant that she found a sensitive spot.

Her eyes watered as she took him in fully. His body jolted with pleasure. She moved her mouth off and then began teasing the head, pumping his shaft slowly. She cradled and massaged his balls, he closed his eyes as he felt his balls tighten. She brought her mouth around him again and he lost it. Much to his surprise she kept her mouth over him, taking in his release. Buffy crawled up him and bought his lips. He found it strangely erotic tasting himself on her as his member hardened again.

He growled and attack her with his lips. He stripped off her top and her bra in one fluid motion. He moved to her neck, sucking at the sensitive skin. He pulled back and got rid of his clothes. He took off her shoes before he slid her pants and panties off. He grasped one of her breasts, pulling the nipple between his index finger and thumb, lightly twisting on it. He removed any article of clothing he still had on.

She gasped when his mouth found her other breast. He pulled her nipple between his teeth and nibbled lightly on it before sucking, all the while still lightly punching her other nipple. He moved his hand down from her breast and slipped a finger inside of her. She arched her back at the immense pleasure she felt. His mouth still nipping and sucking on her breast.

She moaned softly as he slipped another finger inside her. He put a hand over her mouth and bit down a little roughly on her breast. She let go of a muffled scream as the orgasm tore through her body. He brought her now wet fingers to his mouth and sucked on them. He moved his hand away. He laid Buffy flat on her back, her head resting against his pillows.

"Klaus, please." She said,

"Are you sure you want this?" He asked huskily moving his mouth to her earlobe and nibbling on it.

"Yes," she gasped. "I want you." She ground her hips against his and he slowly entered her. She made a pained noise mixed with a moan and he slid in more slowly. He had never taken a girls virginity. He had heard that a virgin was the most pleasurable experience to have during sex, but he couldn't agree. Sex with Buffy would always be like their first time because that's how much he cared about her.

She gasped when he was completely inside her, filling her. In that moment she realized they fit, like their bodies were made for each other. He laid slowly out of her and then back in, careful not to hurt her. He knew she would be sore after, so he wanted make it as painless as possible. He captured her lips, both their eyes closing as they relished in the pleasure. Buffy felt heat polling in her center and she whimpered as he slid all the way into her.

She moved her hand between them and rubbed her clit. Klaus groaned as he felt her walls tighten. He couldn't hold it any longer. He pulled out of her quickly, growling as he had the most powerful orgasm of his life. He moved his mouth down to her succulent lips and penetrated her with his tongue. She gasped as it it sent her over the edge. He kept his mouth there, when he pulled away she was panting heavily. He chuckled a little. He kissed her passionately.

"I love you," he whispered. Buffy actually almost cried,

"I love you too." She said, and in the moment she was completely happy. Regardless of the news and everything that happened in the last four months, she was completely happy. Klaus for the first time in a year since Henrik died, was happy. When he heard the I love you from her lips he could see a future with her. He knew she was going to be able to beat the cancer. He could see himself marrying her, having children with her. Growing old together, he wanted it all and he would do everything in his power to get it.

Nothing would ever compare to her. She was it, he knew that some would say it's too soon but he wanted to spend the rest of his life with her. Plain and simple, he had no doubts. As he laid down next to her he pulled the covers over them and she laid her head against his chest. Buffy closed her eyes.

"I guess we finally know why I have been so tired." She said, it never occurred to her to have her blood taken because of her exhaustion. Klaus wrapped his arms around and kissed her tenderly on the lips.

"I think something else is contributing to your tiredness as of right now." He said with a low chuckle, "how was it?" He asked taking her hand and kissing it. Buffy smiled brightly,

"Amazing, I am a little sore." She said with a pout, Klaus laughed.

"It's normal to be sore." He told her, he grinned. "If you want." He said turning her turning her to him. He kissed her, "we could do that again later." He offered and began to kiss her fervently. "Or right now," he growled as she positioned herself so she was riding him. He flipped them over and he plunged right into her. He kissed her hard on the lips so the scream of pleasure that escaped her was muffled.

* * *

Buffy sighed in content. She got up out of bed to change back into her clothes as she heard Esther call them for dinner. Klaus pulled the blanket off of himself and stood up. Buffy spotted blood where she had been paying and she began to panic.

"Buffy, hey. That's normal," he told her softly. Buffy calmed down. She pulled up her panties and clasped her bra before slipping into her clothes. Klaus pulled on his jeans, paying no mind to his underwear and his shirt. He put on his shoes and then held the door open. She quickly put on her shoes and rushed downstairs, following closely behind Klaus.

Buffy took her seat at the dinner table next to Klaus. Rebekah walked in first and noticed their closeness.

"So you finally shagged?" Klaus growled and Buffy turned a shade of bright red. Rebekah laughed, Elijah and Tatia came in next. Soon followed by Kol, Freya and then Esther. Servers came and brought everyone plates. Buffy looked at her plate. It as t-bone steak with mash potatoes and green beans.

"Um... This is my favorite meal." Esther smiled,

"I'm well aware, that is why I had it made." She told her,

"Are you guys really willing to help with chemo?" Buffy asked,

"Of course, dear." Esther said, she then eyed Klaus. "Niklaus, you are a very devoted boyfriend." She told him, "I have allowed you to forego school this week so you can be with Buffy." Klaus nodded,

"I have talked with Jenna." Elijah said, "I don't start my job until I wrap up college. So Jenna asked if I could tutor you after you start chemo. I have talked to Professor Hendmen, he said you can take the time you need. He even offered to help tutor you in history." Buffy's eyes widened,

"He must really want me there." She said,

"Buffy. Niklaus, Rebekah and Elijah have yet to tell us what your full diagnosis was. All they said was cancer, if you don't mind me asking. What type is it?" Freya asked, Buffy looked down at her plate,

"Stage one, Pancreatic cancer." Esther, Kol, Tatia and Freya gasped. "It's not terminal... Yet."

"You shouldn't talk like that. If you are anything like your mother you will beat this." Esther told her, Buffy only nodded. "You needn't worry yourself with this. The extra stress will not help." Esther told her with a sad smile, Buffy cut into her steak and took a bite ignoring the pitiful looks she was receiving from Kol and Freya. Esther glared at the two of them and they both began to eat again.

Buffy didn't want pity, she wanted support without it. She realized that when she went back to school Katherine was gonna have a real fun with her situation.

"I just realized that Katherine Pierce is gonna have a field day with this." Buffy groaned, Klaus placed a hand on her knee, moving his thumb back and forth.

"Then Katherine's in for a sorry surprise. She fucks with you she is gonna answer to me." Rebekah said,

"Watch your language," Esther warned.

"I can deal with her until chemo starts. After that you can heel stomp her for all I care." Buffy said, she started to feel light headed again. "I'm... Is it okay if I go lay down? I'm feeling lightheaded again." Buffy said,

"Yeah, Niklaus, if you would take her upstairs to your room. Stay with her the rest of the night, she needs you." Esther told him, Klaus got up from his seat and then helped Buffy out of hers. She leaned on him as he led her back his room. He helped her change into a pair of shorts and a white tank top before he changed into a pair of globetrotting pajama pants.

He took his shirt off before sitting on the bed. Buffy locked the door before walking over and sitting on his lap. He laid down bringing her with him, she snuggled close to him as his arms wrapped around her. He took the remote and turned on his T.V.

"Klaus..." She said, her voice breaking.

"Are you okay?" He asked, Buffy turned in his arms.

"Will you still love me when all my hair falls out and I actually look like I'm dying?" She asked, Klaus leaned down and kissed her. She closed her eyes he pulled back.

"I will love you, always and forever." He said, Buffy nodded. She laid her head against his chest and he hugged her tighter.

"I'm cold," she said. Klaus wrapped the blankets around them. He kissed the top of her head. Buffy let sleep overtake her. Klaus listened to her rhythmic breathing and soon his eyes closed as well.

* * *

 _Buffy walked the corridors of the hospital. It was cold. She looked down at herself. She was wearing a Johnny. As she took another step she came upon two double doors. She pushed them open. When she stepped in she realized she was in the morgue. Her eyes fell upon a covered up body. Out of morbid curiosity she checked the clipboard._

 _'Age: 18 years old._

 _Sex: Female_

 _DOB: January 19, 1993_

 _Name: Buffy Anne Summers'_

 _She gasped in horror as she realized she was staring at her own body. She glanced down at the clipboard._

 _'COD: Stage Four Pancreatic Cancer'_

 _A shaky hand reached over and pulled the sheet off the body. In the course of second she felt like she had been hit by a bus. She crumbled, every moment she had been strong, every moment she said "I'm fine," was a lie. Because that entire time she wasn't. In the back of her mind, she had known that she was sick because of how she had been feeling._

 _She ran down the hallway. She burst through another set of doors and was met with a very different scene. It was a large house she had seen for sale in Mystic Falls. It was fully decorated and one of Klaus' paintings hung on the wall. She looked over and saw herself pressed up against the wall. Klaus was kissing her neck._

 _She saw the engagement ring on her finger._

 _"You've made the happiest man alive." He told her, she smirked. Buffy watched as she pulled a small pink strip out of her back pocket. She placed in his hand. As he looked over it she could see the tears that sprang into his eyes._

 _"I'm gonna be a father." He said quietly, "I'm gonna be a father!" He exclaimed and hugged her tightly. He kissed her softly on the lips. "I love you Buffy," he murmured._

 _In a moment of absolute clarity Buffy knew this was going to be her future. She would fight for this, she wanted it so badly. She wanted to have his kids, she wanted this house._

 _Once more everything in the dream changed. She was standing in the cemetery looking down at her parents headstone._

 _"I'm gonna go get Hope," Klaus said. "I think it's time she meets her grandparents." Buffy nodded, Buffy watched as Joyce walked over to Buffy and placed a hand on her shoulder._

 _"Mom?" She found herself saying, everything else in the dream stopped and Joyce turned to her._

 _"Hi sweetie." She said, Buffy broke down. Joyce ran over to her and embraced her,_

 _"Is this real?" She cried, but she knew that answer and it was yes. There was something about the way her mother held her. The way she looked younger, almost. How her embrace was warm and she felt at peace. Buffy didn't know what her stand point of the paranormal was but it didn't matter. She knew her mother was holding her and that's all that counted._

 _"Your gonna get through this, Buffy." Joyce told her, "you are stronger than you think. Me and your father are always watching over you." Her image started to fade._

 _"No, mom, no!" Buffy cried, suddenly she wasn't her normal self anymore. She was her dream self, standing over the headstone. She could feel the tears. Klaus came over with their daughter and god she wanted that. She was beautiful, she had his eyes, her nose and his sandy blonde, his cheek bones and her lips. She was perfect._

 _"Buffy, what's wrong?" He asked,_

 _"I just miss them," she told him. She let out a small sob, Buffy felt the same dull ache as when her parents had died. He handed Hope to her._

 _"Hey baby girl. This is where my mommy and daddy are, your grandparents." Buffy could already tell her daughter was smart as she tried desperately to process what was being said to her. She let a squeal and Buffy laughed._

 _"I can't believe she's gonna be 1 tomorrow." Buffy said, she then practically shoved her into Klaus' arms and made it away from the grave and began to puke._

 _"Love, what's wrong?" She smirked_

 _"I was planning to tell you all at dinner... But, I went to tell doctors last week." She pulled out a slip, "we're having another baby." Klaus smiled, a full dimple smile before walking over to her and kissing her forehead._

 _"Here that, Hope? You're going to be a big sister." Klaus told their daughter, blowing a raspberry on the side of her cheek. She giggled and kicked her feet._

 _"I love you so much, Klaus." Buffy told him,_

Klaus shook her awake.

"Yup, I'm awake," she said sitting up in bed rubbing her eyes. Klaus laughed and kissed her lightly,

"Were you having a bad dream?" He asked, "I heard you yelling for your mother." Buffy took a deep breath and told him about the dream. Even telling him the parts about them being engaged and having Hope. She knew that when she had a daughter with him she would name her Hope. All she she could see in her future was him. He smiled,

"That dream sounded scary at first."

"It was terrifying. But I know that I saw my mother. I'm gonna make it through this." She said with certainty.

* * *

 _ **A/N: So, I feel like an awful person for giving her cancer but I couldn't stop writing as it happened. So, I know you may think the I love you and sex may have happened too fast, but let me explain. Situations like these bring out the truth and surfaces feelings and urges. I believe that situations of eminent loss or tragedy make these things come faster, also leaving no room for any un-felt feelings or secrets. I have written it this way as well because it felt like the right thing to do.**_

 _ **So I hope you all enjoy this next chapter.**_

 _ **Remember, I love reviews.**_


	7. Step By Step

_**A/N: So, I'm really stupid. I forgot to post this before the newest update so here it is.**_

* * *

 _ **1 Month Later**_

Buffy awoke puking, her throat burning as bile was pushed from her stomach. She gasped, choking on it before more was forced out. Elena rushed into her room and rolled Buffy on her side before banning on her back, forcing the puke out of her lungs.

"Oh god," Buffy said breathing heavily. "Thank you, Elena."

"I'm gonna go get some stuff to clean this up. Go get showered and changed." This had started to become regular, Buffy puking at any given point. It ended up that Jeremy, Elena and Jenna had been taking turns staying up in case she puked in her sleep. Elena had taken over for both of them about a week earlier. Buffy got up, grumbling to her self. The first time it had happened she thought she was going to die until Klaus rolled her on her side quickly. Now it was just getting annoying. She cursed as she stripped out of her clothes.

Turning on the shower she just stood under the water, complaining about how if the cancer didn't kill her it was gonna be dehydration. She stepped out and walked naked back into her room, paying no mind to Elena. She pulled on her Yummy Sushi pj's and grabbed a couple things out of her dresser. She, and Jeremy had been in cahoots. She would give him money, he would get her weed and she would smoke for appetite and knew this, of course, but decided to shut up and say nothing. Buffy never would have guessed this would be her life. But it was either be a zombie and be addicted to pain killers or not feel like she was going to vomit every five minutes and actually be able to eat.

She chose the best thing for her body and for herself. She walked out onto the back deck and lit the joint. She didn't care anymore about who knew. She was dying, even though there was a large chance she could beat it. It didn't change anything, so, in a sense she was also using it as an escape.

She sat down on a chair and took a large hit before holding it in. She set the joint down and ran up to her room to grab her phone. She leisurely walked back down the steps outside before slamming the door. She sat down and took another hit. She unlocked her phone and called Klaus.

"Buffy, it's three in the morning," he said, his voice full of sleep. Buffy laughed feeling the high start to grip her.

"I just choked on my vomit... Again." She said before taking another hit.

"Are you stoned?" He asked,

"A little." She admitted, she could almost see the smirk that she knew had formed on his lips.

"Just be careful, please." He told her, "I'll be there in ten." He said, knowing what Buffy was going to ask him.

"Okay, I love you." She said,

"I love you too." He said with complete adoration before hanging up. Buffy settled into her chair. She didn't even pay mind to the fact that it was October. Not caring about how the cold nipped her skin, how she could see her breath in the night air long after the smoke drifted away. The only thing that mattered was she was fighting an uphill battle that she didn't know, regardless of what she told herself, if she was going to make it through.

Buffy set down the joint when she heard Snickers scratch at the door. She walked over and let her out before sitting back down. Even with the high, her insides still hurt. It felt like her gallbladder all over again, if only that were the case.

She resented her life, only some seriously fucked up being could put her through what she's been going through in the last five months. Losing her parents, check, getting abused by her boyfriends stepfather, check, cancer... It was essentially a check list of everything that could go wrong.

Buffy went to take a hit when she heard Snickers bark excitedly.

"Klaus, we went over this. You are allowed through the front door." She told him as Snickers jumped to greet him. He picked her up and went over to Buffy. She noticed the blanket he had. He draped it over her. She stubbed out the joint on the deck before throwing the roach. Klaus sat in the chair next to her. Snickers jumped down and went through the open back doors.

"Does Jenna know you are smoking."

"I think so," she said honestly. Klaus didn't say anything further, he could understand why she was doing it. He would be a hypocrite if he told her not to because he did it himself sometimes. He reached over, taking her hand.

"Are you ready for the appointment?" Buffy shook her head,

"No. I have to feel even more shitty to get better. Chemo will not be my friend." She said,

"We are going to go inside." He told her, Buffy handed him the blanket and they walked inside. He closed the door behind her. She walked into the kitchen and made a sandwich, he shook his head "no" when she asked him if he wanted something. They sat down in the living room.

"We have to be up at ten tomorrow morning." She said,

"Well, finish your sandwich and we can go up to bed." He told her, moving an arm behind her. Buffy finished it, she went to get up but Klaus picked her up bridal style and carried her up the stairs. Elena had cleaned everything, even changed the bed. There was a note.

'Buffy,

Jenna said if Klaus is just gonna keep coming over after this have him stay over after school. She already talked to Esther who said it's fine. Feel better.

Love, Elena.'

Klaus read the note before he stripped down to his boxers. He laid down and Buffy curled up next to him. He pulled her to him and he kissed her neck. She giggled as his stubble tickled her.

"Sleep," he told her. Buffy closed her eyes. She suddenly felt cold. He felt her shiver and he pulled that blankets over them. Buffy never thought she'd have an intimate relationship with anyone in high school, let alone such a devoted boyfriend. She turned around and kissed Klaus hard on the lips. Pulling him into a semi conscious state.

"Hmmm?" She just went back to kissing him, finally he responded. She pulled back, tugging on his lower lip with her teeth. He growled, Buffy moved to his neck. She nipped at the skin, before sucking one spot, giving him a hickey. She shuffled backwards before her hand went below the blankets. When she found him, hard and ready, she smirked.

She kissed him hard, sealing off a grunt of pleasure as she stroked him. He groaned and she felt his member contract. She peeled the blankets off of them. She tugged his boxers down before descending on him with her mouth. He stifled a groan as she teased the head. She teased the slit and he put a hand over his mouth as deep, guttural groan escaped him.

Buffy never knew how much of a hold she had over him until she heard his breathing began to labor. He was trying so desperately to hold on. Buffy licked the head of of his cock lightly, only taking the tip in. He lost in when she swirled her tongue completely around him. She watched, with some sort of curiosity as he rode out his orgasm. Truth be told she was curious, she only knew certain things and those things were from porn.

Klaus, after coming down looked at her and smirked.

"What was that for, love?" He asked, his breathing still heavy.

"For being the best boyfriend a girl could ever ask for." She grabbed his boxers off the floor and cleaned him off. She stripped before climbing back into bed. Before anything registered she felt him slide into her from behind. Slowly, he positioned himself. Buffy gasped slightly as he began to move slowly within her. Easing in and out, he held her right leg against his as he moved.

Buffy's body took over as she thrust against him before flexing her core. She moved her body in ways she didn't even know she could. Klaus placed a hand on her,

"Stop, let me show you how much I love you." He told her. He kept the same place, not to fast, and kissed a slow trail across her shoulder and soup her neck. He stopped when he reached her jawline. Turned his attention to her neck, sucking and nibbling at her pulse point. He let her leg fall as he moved his hand up and cupped her breast.

Her heart raced as she felt heat pooling in her core. She whimpered when he hit that spot inside her that brought the perfect amount of pain and pleasure to her. She stifled her scream of pleasure the orgasm hit her, her body convulsing as wave after wave hit her. Klaus was near his end and pulled out of her quickly. She knew that he did show her how much he loved her. It made her feel special, that she had the man of her dreams and was only seventeen years old. She knew that people would say young love never lasts, but it wasn't true. Her parents, her aunt and uncle, hell even Esther and Mikael until recently.

She would be damned to let anything happen. She knew there would be fights at some point, she knew that it would get hard but they would get through it. She would see to it.

* * *

"Buffy, are you and Klaus ready to go? We have to be in Richmond at 11:30." Jenna called, she walked into the room and the first thing she noticed was a naked Klaus. She slammed a hand over her eyes, "I'm just gonna deny for the rest of my life that I just saw you naked. Please... Get ready," Jenna turned on her heel and walked out, almost slamming the door behind her.

She walked down the stairs, a mortified expression stuck on her face. Elena and Stefan turned to her.

"What's wrong?" Elena asked, Jenna just held up a hand.

"We are not talking about it." She said, she walked over to the coffee maker and poured herself a mug.

"Jenna, you look like someone scarred you for life." Jenna nodded,

"That's exactly what happened... I saw Klaus naked!" She exclaimed covering her eyes. "I didn't need to ever, EVER, see that." She looked like she was gonna be sick. Elena placed a comforting hand on her shoulder.

Stefan thought the entire thing was very amusing and chuckled, Jenna snatched an orange off the counter and whipped it at him.

"Ow!" He exclaimed,

"You deserved it," Jenna snapped.

"Were they," Elena began.

"From what I could tell, yes." Jenna shot in, Stefan just stood staring at her.

"I shouldn't have laughed,"

"You are very lucky that I have known you since you were five." Jenna said, Stefan sat down. When they heard Buffy and Klaus come downstairs Jenna picked up the same orange and chuckled it at his head. When it hit him, he gave her a confused look.

"Jenna!" Buffy yelled in surprise.

"I just saw things, I never wanted to see. I can't un-see them." She glared at Klaus, "I may be lenient, but put some god damn clothes on after!" Klaus looked like a deer caught in the head lights. "Do you understand?" He slowly nodded, "okay, are you two ready?" She asked, finally calming down. They both nodded,

"Can you refrain from throwing fruit at people?" Buffy asked,

"Its either fruit or the baseball bat." Jenna said, Buffy looked at her aunt surprise. There was a knock at the door.

"Who's that?" Buffy asked curiously,

"Rick," Jenna said with a smile.

"I knew it!" Buffy exclaimed, "I knew you two were gonna get together. I just knew." Jenna rolled her eyes and answered the door.

"Hey," she said with a smile. He handed her bouquet of roses and a boxed of chocolates.

"Hi, Jenna." He leaned over and kissed her. Buffy smacked Klaus' chest.

"And you don't bring me flowers and chocolates why?" Elena at the same time glared at Stefan. "You two could learn something from him." Buffy grumbled, Snickers made an entrance by rushing to the door. She sat down, tail wagging. Alaric smiled,

"Who's this?" He asked,

"That is Buffy's therapy dog and the new family pet." Jenna told him, he looked at Buffy. She could tell he wanted to say something like, "I'm sorry," or, "how are you feeling?" But he held his tongue, which Buffy was grateful for. She was sick of the pity and the questions that followed. She already got enough of them after she lost her parents. It felt like the people that she really didn't know we're waiting for her to die.

"Snicks," Buffy called. The puppy rushed over to her and sat down, waiting to be picked up. Buffy bent over, "hi sweet girl!" She cooed, Snickers lapped her face before resting her head on Buffy's shoulder. Buffy smiled brightly,

A car horn sounded out front,

"Elijah's here." Jenna said, Buffy set Snickers down before walking over to Jenna. Jenna gave her a hug, "we are gonna follow behind okay?"

"Okay," she and Klaus walked out the door. Klaus let her sit up front because she had begun to get motion sickness.

"Are you ready?" Elijah asked,

"Ready, no. Terrified... Very," she said. She buckled and Elijah put the car in gear.

"You have every reason to be scared, Buffy. But you are going to make it through. We will see to this." Elijah said, "we are taking you to the best doctor on the east coast." He told her, Buffy managed to nod. He saw the tears that welled in her eyes. "You can turn on the radio, pick any station." She turned it on, when "War Pigs" came on she grinned and turned up the volume.

"I didn't know you liked this type of music." Elijah said,

"Are you kidding?" She asked, "Sabbath is one of my favorite bands." Klaus smirked while Elijah nodded with a smile. Buffy sang off key, causing the brothers to laugh. When she stopped singing they looked at her. She looked queasy her hand clamped out her mouth. Her eyes closed slowly as she tried to take deep breaths.

She felt like everything was spinning. She didn't notice that sleep slowly began to overtake her. When she woke up she shook her head against the fog.

"What time is it?" She asked, then it occurred to her she was no longer in Elijah's car. She was now in the back of an ambulance. "What happened?" She asked, more awake now and on edge.

"You passed out, love." Klaus said, she looked at the EMT's and her pulse sped up.

"How long have I been out?" She asked,

"Three hours. We are taking you to a hospital in D.C." The female EMT told her, she felt her heart sink. If they thought she needed to be in one of the hospital's there. "Your blood pressure was through the roof. If your boyfriend hadn't realized you weren't breathing you wouldn't have made it." Her head snapped up as she looked at Klaus.

"Did I die?" She asked, tears in her eyes.

"For two minutes." He said through his tears.

"How... They said I was only in stage one." She said,

"You had a heart attack due to the stress and the high blood pressure." She then recalled a dull ache in her chest right before she had fallen asleep.

"I thought I fell asleep." She said, her voice was distant.

"They are concerned that the stress your body has been under since your parents passing has agitated things." Klaus told her, "they want you to stay at this hospital for a month where they can watch you."

"Why D.C?" She asked,

"Because some of the best doctors in the world are at this hospital. The Oncology department in second in the world, both pediatric and adult." The male EMT said,

"Are Jenna and-"

"Your family is on their way, sweetheart." Klaus told her, "just lay back and try to relax." She kept hold of his hand. Soon she felt the ambulance slow.

"Is he able to come in?" Buffy asked nervously, she nodded her head towards Klaus.

"Your aunt gave full consent." The girl said, they opened the back and jumped off, Klaus followed. The lowered the stretcher off. They went through the ambulatory entrance at the emergency room before she was wheeled into I.C.U.

"What-"

"You were revived, they need to make sure there are no other complications, such as a blockage or..." The man trailed off as a doctor stepped into view.

"Is this her?" He asked,

"Yes, her boyfriend will accompany her. We have been given parental consent." The girl said,

"We are moving you later tonight." He told Buffy as they moved her to the bed. Within minutes Jenna, Alaric, Jeremy, Elena and Stefan arrived.

"Jenna is a terrifying person behind the wheel." Stefan said,

"Only when I break all speed and traffic laws to get here." She said, She sat down in a chair next to Buffy's bed.

"I need to stop ending up in the hospital." Buffy complained, Jenna laughed. Her face then turned serious,

"You died, for two minutes." She said quietly. Elena gasped.

"Why didn't you tell us that!?" She exclaimed, Jeremy looked like he was punched in the gut. Stefan looked down, Alaric put a hand on Jenna's shoulder.

"Guys, I need to talk to Stefan for minute." Buffy said as she realized he looked like he wanted to say something. They all gave her a quizzical look but did so. Klaus kissed her cheek before leaving. Stefan walked over and sat down next to her. "Purge your system." She said,

"I don't want to lose you... We may not see each other a lot, but I consider you a close friend." Buffy nodded,

"I can say the same... But you aren't gonna lose me. I'm a tough girl, I can make it through this." She then realized there was a strained look on his face. "Something else is bothering you." She noted, he took a sharp breath.

"Elena is pregnant..." He said slowly, "she was a month late before she bought the test." Buffy's face darkened.

"Stefan," she said. "How? Why would you guys let this happen?" She asked,

"The condom broke." He said looking down at the floor, trying to avoid her glare.

"Does Jenna know?" She asked,

"She found it sitting on the counter in your bathroom. Jenna threatened to kill me."

"When did this happen?" She asked,

"Today, when she came home with Rick before we left, she went use the bathroom." He let a shaky breath, "I'd be lying if I said I wasn't nervous."

* * *

Klaus sat in the chair next Buffy's bed. She had fallen asleep and Jenna had gone to a hotel. Stefan and Elena were outside and Jeremy and Alaric went explore. Klaus held her hand as she slept. Buffy opened her eyes slowly.

"Hi," she said with a small smile. She sat up, "how long have I been asleep?" She asked, before he could answer Esther walked in.

"Niklaus, give me a minute with Buffy." She said, Klaus nodded and walked out. Buffy looked at Esther and smiled brightly.

"I'm so glad you are okay." She said, "Elijah called in hysterics and I could hear Niklaus screaming for you. They said you... You died." Buffy nodded,

"That doesn't make me feel warm and fuzzy." She said,

"I'd imagine not." She said with a laugh. Buffy grinned,

"You know you didn't have to come out here."

"Well, I brought Niklaus his clothes and his school work for the month. Jenna agrees to let him stay with you."

"He doesn't have to." Esther sat down and took her hand.

"Yes, he does. My son is stubborn, but more importantly he is loyal. Buffy, I view as a part of our family. I love you like my own and the way my children speak of you... You are just an amazing girl who is going to beat this. You have strength, more so than your mother. Everything you have overcome, every single challenge you have faced you have come through beautifully. You may not be a Mikaelson, but you sure as hell act like one." Buffy didn't know how to respond,

"You have done nothing but good for my family. You made me realize that Mikael is a horrible man. I lived in fear for so long... He threatened to kill Niklaus if I ever left him." She took a jagged breath, "Elijah is going to be staying in Mystic Falls and finishing up college at Whitmore. He is coming down three times a week to help you study." Buffy pressed and held the button that made her bed rise into a sitting position. As she looked around the room she realized she was no longer in ICU.

She opened her arms and Esther hugged her.

"I love you guys like you are my family." Buffy told her, "can I tell you something?" Esther nodded with a smile, "I want to marry Klaus someday. I know it's only been a month, but I love that man with all my heart." Esther smiled brightly,

"I know he feels the same way Buffy. But I'll let you in on a secret." She said, "your mother knew she was going to marry your father the first week they started dating. The last day of high school you father took her to a little diner and proposed." Esther recalled the day when Joyce called her, "they had only been dating for two months." Buffy knew the story, her parents had their ups and downs but they always worked through it.

"You think Klaus would do that?" She asked, a longing in her eyes. Esther smiled,

"I believe he might. He has never been as serious about anything before you. Not even his art," she shook her head. "You don't need to worry about that now. I will tell you this. I see you two having a future together."

"Thank you, mom." Buffy's eyes widened as she realized what she had just said. "Oh my god, I-" Esther had tears in her eyes,

"Never apologize for that." She said cutting Buffy off. "I have a feeling that at some point in the future you will be calling me that." Buffy hugged her tightly. "That reminds me, someone else wanted to come to see you." Rebekah walked in, a smile on her face. She had heard the entire conversation.

"You know... Buffy Mikaelson does have a nice sound to it, don't you think Elijah?" She She called over her shoulder, Elijah walked in, a smirk firmly planted on his lips.

"I must agree with you sister, but let's not worry about that till the time comes." He said, Buffy's cheeks flushed.

"Did Klaus hear any of that?" She asked,

"No, Elena said he went to get a coffee. He hasn't been sleeping very well Ms. I'm just gonna call at all hours of the night." Rebekah replied, Esther walked out. "We really need to stop seeing you in the hospital."

"She says to the dying the girl." Buffy grumbled, tossing one of her pillows at Rebekah.

"I take offense to that," Rebekah said with a playful smile.

* * *

Klaus walked to the coffee machine. He had heard what Buffy said. So had Elijah and Rebekah. He told them to cover for him as he went to get a coffee. He couldn't believe that she wanted that. The strangest thing was that he also wanted it. He was turning eighteen in a two months.

He shook that thought off, was he too young? Before he even knew what he was doing he had his phone out and was looking at engagement rings. He saw one that caught his eye. It was a sterling silver band, with four 24k diamonds and a star opal in the center. The band itself was able to be engraved. He looked at the price. He bookmarked it.

He couldn't believe himself. Yet it felt like the right thing to do. He turned around and saw his mother who had a large smile on her face.

"Your brother and sister are terrible at lying." She told him, "that was a gorgeous ring, Niklaus." For what Klaus would swear was the first time ever, he blushed in embarrassment. "It's okay to feel that way Niklaus. The way you two look at each other... She's the girl that comes around only once. Don't screw it up," she told him.

"We've only been dating for a month." He said, "is it wrong to have these feelings so soon?"

"I fell in love with Ansel the moment I met him. Speaking of which, he is coming for your birthday. You finally get to meet him." She said, the nervousness she felt was clearly evident. Tears sprang to his eyes,

"He's a famous artist. There is a painting of me at the modern art exhibit at Whitmore." He said, "of when I was a child." He couldn't believe it, "is he really coming?"

"Yes." She said with a smile. Klaus smiled, "Niklaus. If you plan on buying that ring, wait until she beats this. We both know she will." Klaus looked taken aback. "Don't look so surprised. I know how your mind works." Klaus grabbed his coffee and walked back to Buffy's room. He heard his siblings inside so he decided to take a seat next to Stefan.

They sat in silence for a moment.

"Is something troubling you, Ripper?" Klaus would never let that name drop because of the first time Stefan ever hit a bong.

"I asked you to stop calling me that. I'm scared shirtless right now. Buffy has become a very close friend of mine... And. I'm gonna be a father." He added the last part quickly. Klaus raised an eyebrow.

"There are these things called condoms Stefan." He said,

"Well, not if they tear." He said quietly. He looked like hell, Klaus cupped him on the back.

"You have nine months before you figure out what you want to do, mate." He said,

"We aren't getting rid of it. I want to be there every step of the way. It's just terrifying." Stefan let go a shaky breath. "It's really fucking terrifying." He put his head in his hands. "What if I mess up?" He asked, Klaus thought for a moment.

"You probably will." Klaus said, Stefan lifted his head and glared at him. "But, every parent does. Nobody is perfect. You'll figure it out, Ripper." Stefan just sighed and got up,

"I'm going to go find Elena." Klaus nodded as Stefan walked away. Klaus sat back, trying to make sense of all that was happening. He looked up and saw a woman. She was in her late twenties, she had black hair and crystal blue eyes.

"Is this Buffy Summers room?" She asked,

"Who are you?" He asked,

"Rosmary Lynn, I'm Buffy's therapist." He nodded,

"Yes," she looked into the room and saw two people in there. She looked back at Klaus who looked terrified.

"You look like you've been through the wringer." She noted, Klaus gave her a quizzical look. "Sorry, that was me being a therapist. You know, that girl is very strong." She told him. He nodded, "she talks about you a lot, Klaus."

"How could you possibly know who I am from one glance?"

"I see Buffy every Tuesday. It not hard to piece together. Tall, blonde curly hair, blue eyes, dimples. She has told me enough about you."

* * *

Buffy could hear Rose in the hallway. She looked at Rebekah and Elijah.

"Can you tell the woman in the hallway to come in?" She asked, they nodded and left. Rose came in a moment later and shut the door. The minute the door closed Buffy began to cry.

"I'm so scared." She sobbed, Rose walked over and took the seat next to the bed.

"I know that. I also know that you are one of the strongest people I know." Rose said with a reassuring smile.

"I'm not strong. I'm dying. I died for two minutes!" She screamed, "everything feels like it's falling apart." She sobbed, "everything is falling apart."

"But it's not. You are still here, you aren't going anywhere."

"Isn't it illegal for you to see me outside the office?" Buffy asked through her tears,

"Not when you own your own practice. And don't change the subject. You are still here, you may have died but you came back. It has got to be traumatizing, but understand that you are still here and for a reason. You are going to beat this over the head, you will come out on top."

"How can you be so sure." Buffy asked, her voice small.

"You wouldn't be here if that wasn't the case. But I'm not here as your therapist. I'm here as a friend." She took something out of her bag. It was a steady bear, it was little worn down. "This was mine... As crazy at it sounds I slept with this every night up until I turned twenty two... It represents hope to me. I want you to have it." Rose tell her, Buffy took the little white bear. "His name is Snowy." Buffy played with blue ribbon around its neck.

"You shouldn't give this to me. It's yours."

"Not anymore. It was sitting on a shelf at home collecting dust. He still needs love." Buffy smiled and wiped at the tear stains on her cheeks.

"Thank you so much." Rose then took another thing out of her bag.

"You left your laptop at my office the last time you were there. I thought you would want it." She set down on the stand next to Buffy's bed along with the charger.

"Why are you so nice to me?" Buffy asked, "I'm just a client."

"Because I see myself in you when I was your age. Honestly I would never drive all the ah out to D.C. for any other client." She leaned in and whispered, "I'm not supposed to pick favorites either." She leaned back in her seat, a smug smile on her face.

Buffy looked astonished, then her face fell.

"Who's watching Snickers!" She screamed in panic,

"Jenna called your friend Willow." She told her, "you know. That girl has a lot of freedom."

"No, her parents no she can make up a months work of school in two days and get all A's." Buffy told her.

"Look, I do have to get going. But you can call me whenever you need." She forced the bear into Buffy's arms, "take good care of him." She said before leaving.

* * *

Klaus hadn't seen any sight of Stefan or Elena. He decided while his siblings were roaming around he would buy the ring. He would keep it until the time was right. It scared him how much he loved her. He took out his credit card and ordered the ring. Just as he hit okay he realized Rebekah was peering over his shoulder.

"You have got it bad, brother." She said in a mocking tone, he growled.

"Do shut up, Rebekah." He grumbled,

"Touchy," she said.

"Are you sure that's something you want to do, Niklaus?" Elijah asked, he rolled his eyes. Klaus had known her size because he had asked Jenna in a way that didn't hint to anything.

"I'm sorry you two feel the need to criticize me." Rebekah laughed,

"We're just giving you a hard time, Nik. Lighten up," Klaus bit back a remark.

"You are a little young." Elijah said, Klaus glared at him. He just shook his head and closed his eyes. Not long after he fell into a deep sleep. When Elijah and Rebekah noticed they both got out of their seats.

"I think we should tell her." Rebekah whispered,

"No," Elijah said pointedly. "We are not going to tell her anything. That is up to Niklaus when the time is right." He said, Rebekah just rolled her eyes. She looked at Klaus,

"I haven't seen him this happy in a very long time." She said, "regardless of the situation they are in. He's happy." She said with a sad smile. "Not since Henrik..." Elijah nodded,

"I know," he hugged her tightly. "We all miss him Rebekah." She closed her eyes tightly, fighting off tears.

"Love is everyone's greatest weakness, sister. But Henrik would want us to be able to live and be happy." She nodded, "Niklaus finally has that. He took that situation harder than all of us. He was the last one to actually talk to him... He found him." He looked at his little brother, "he deserves this."

The two of them were startled when doctors rushed into Buffy's room. Klaus woke up with a start. They could hear Buffy screaming, obviously in pain. Her cries echoed through the hallway. Klaus tried to go in but they wouldn't let him. Buffy calmed down, a doctor stepped out of the room.

"We have to start chemo tomorrow." He told them, "she is experiencing sever pain in the upper right quadrant of her abdomen... Which is disconcerting to say the least. But we do know for a fact that we will be able to treat this early enough that the chances of her making a full recovery are extremely high." He said, "you can rest easy knowing she will be able to push through this. In all my years as an Oncologist, I have never seen anyone fight so hard. Usually this cancer spreads fast but her body is fighting it off, making it so it can't spread as fast. We are going to keep her under observation for the rest of the day, which mean no visitors." He walked back into the room.

"I guess I have to go check into the hotel." Klaus said, clearly unhappy.

* * *

Buffy had never experienced that level of pain in her life. It went away as soon as the Morphine entered her bloodstream. Now she was cuddling Snowy like her life depended on it. The doctors tried to take it away but that needed with her biting one of them. He had to get stitches.

"I'm sorry," she said. "This was a gift and it meant a lot to someone I know." She held up Snowy. The doctor laughed,

"I suppose it does. I think you are the first person to ever bite me. I've been hit, slapped, kicked, but never bitten."

"You said that you want me to start chemo?" She thought her voice sounded coherent but from the look on the doctors face she could tell she sounded ridiculous.

"That's the plan." He sighed, "I do have to warn you, you will be receiving **IM** chemotherapy, it's injections and it goes deep into muscle tissue. Your thigh, bicep or buttocks." He said to her, "it's painful, but the effects are much more immediate. Not to mention it's much more effective. We are also starting radiation, we have to be aggressive in the treatment of this." Buffy nodded,

"I'm tired," she said.

"Why don't you sleep?"

"If you turn off the lights I will." He turned off the lights and left the room. Buffy closed her eyes. The stress she was feeling was unimaginable, even with such a powerful drug in her system she was still stressed. Thankfully though she could feel herself slipping into slumber. Again she found herself in a dream,

* * *

 _Buffy walked down the same hallway to the morgue. Even in a dream she could tell this was sparked because of her momentary death. She opened the doors and felt the cold. She then saw two body's this time. Her heart sunk as she realized who they were. She took a deep breath and pulled the cover off one of them._

 _A gasp echoed through the room as she looked at her mother's body. There was a bullet hole in her chest. She moved the sheet off her father and saw the damage to his head. She felt like she was going to be sick, she took a step backwards and crashed into a table behind her. She fell to the floor, sobs shaking her body. That's when she felt something warm dripping onto her skin._

 _Blood, a lot of blood. She screamed when she looked up. It was a mirror image of the morgue only blood was falling from one of the bodies. It was hers. She got to her feet and ran. She burst through the door and found herself at her house. She was dressed like she was the Easter she under-cooked the lamb._

 _"Buffy, the lamb was amazing!" Jenna exclaimed,_

 _"You outdid yourself, sweetie." Joyce said, when she looked in the mirror she realized she was living out a memory. Elena looked over at her,_

 _"Buffy, help." She said and then blood poured from her eyes. A memory quickly turned into a nightmare. She grabbed the carving knife off the table and bolted. She ran through the front door and out onto the street. It was dark, there were no street lights and there was a fog that moved just above the ground. She heard footsteps and she turned around to find herself face to face with a tall, cloaked figure. Even through the darkness she could make out its skeletal face._

 _When she saw the scythe her body went still._

 _"I have come to collect. Do not be afraid child." It's voice was haunting. It was more than other worldly and it sent shivers up her arms. It went to reach for her arm but she slashed the knife down. She ran as fast as she could. Seeing an open house she ran in. The lights, thank god, were on._

 _She slammed the door behind her. She then realized she was at her house in Sunnydale. As she walked up the stairs she heard Willow and Xander laughing in her room. She was about to go help when she heard her mother scream in frustration._

 _"God damn it, I burnt the pie!" She rushed downstairs,_

 _"No, you browned it." Buffy said, "all you have to do is take the shell off and then you have a unique pie... With no crust." Joyce rolled her eyes with a laugh,_

 _"We could also go to the store." She said, Buffy looked down at the ground and realized she was back in a hospital gown. Joyce looked at her,_

 _"You are gonna get through this." The dream shifted and Buffy found herself completely in the dark. She tried to talk but she couldn't here herself. She tried to stretch her arms but they hit something above her head. She felt around, it dawned on her that she was in a casket._

 _She began to hit the top over and over, she felt pain in her knuckled but she didn't care. She just kept punching, finally dirt fell on her. She gave it one more whack and a lot of dirt fell in. She managed to pull her self through the opening and she clawed through the dirt. She moved her hand up and then she felt it. Air, fresh air. She dude up more and pulled her self up._

 _Everything was bright, and the sound of birds filled her ears. She looked around and saw a large Willow tree. Beneath it was a head stone._

 _'Here lies Buffy Anne Summers,_

 _Beloved friend with a determined spirit._

 _January 19, 1993 - November 21, 2009'_

 _Death, that's what she was scared of the most. Who wouldn't be? Especially since she had started him in the face more than once. She had died, which scared her more than she would let on._

She sat up in bed gasping. She looked over at the windows and saw the dawn had just broken. Sunlight, warm, beautiful sunlight. It calmed her down knowing she would live to fight another day. After all, it's not the first time she had that same dream. Though every time there was something a little different. The new thing being the grim reaper, that is what scared her the most. She could distinctly make out its features, and the scythe.

She recalled how seeing its weapon made her feel. It was almost a peaceful feeling, like it was meant to calm down souls. At the same time it made her feel anxious like it was meant to hurt souls that were going to hell. It confused her, had she seen the Grim Reaper himself. Had she actually looked death in the face?

It was way to confusing for her to ponder on. She had way to much going on to worry about that. Though her death was a constant thought on her mind, having the dream about her mother made her realize that she was going to make it through. She was so confident in it. She had a future to fight for and she would fight like hell to achieve it.

She realized, for once, she was actually hungry. Then she noticed the pain in her arm.

"We gave you your first shot while you were asleep." A doctor said, she jumped a little. "Didn't mean to scare you. Now, we do this in cycles. We are doing this once a day for one week. Then there is a two week period when you don't get anything after this. The next time is going to be a four week cycle. The next time after that will be two." He said, "we only think you need four months because we caught the cancer early. We also are going to start doing regular blood tests to see the cancer cells. If they look like the cancer is being fought correctly then we can revisit the cycle plan."

She really didn't know how to respond.

"I know it's a lot to take in. But you are only here for a month. So when you get out I myself am referring you to a doctor in Richmond." He told her, "you can have visitors again. We have called your aunt to let her know." She nodded,

"Can I get something to eat. This is the rare time I'm not nauseous and I actually feel hungry." He smiled,

"Ill bring you the breakfast menu." He told her before walking out of the room. Jenna came in with Elena. Buffy glared at Elena.

"So is there something you wanna tell me?" She asked, Elena looked down at the ground.

"Stefan told you I'm guessing."

"Yes he did, he also told me that Jenna threatened threatened to kill him." Buffy looked at their aunt, "good job on that." Jenna smirked,

"We aren't getting rid of it." Elena said, "we are going to deal with it together." Buffy smirked,

"Jenna, you are gonna be a great-aunt at 28." Jenna looked horrified,

"Way to make me feel old." Jenna grumbled, Buffy laughed.

"Don't be mad at Stefan. The condom broke, that can happen to anyone. Also," Buffy said with a smile. "I am going to spoil your child rotten.",

"Seems like we have the same track of mind." Jenna said,

"I'm just curious. Damon hasn't harassed me recently. Actually I haven't seen him in three months." Elena nodded,

"He's in rehab," Elena said. She dug something out of her purse, "he sent this last week." Buffy looked at it curiously. It was envelope with beautiful hand writing which surprised her.

 _'Buffy,_

 _I wanted to apologize for what I said to you. You didn't need that extra stress. I feel like an asshole for it. So here I am, sitting in a recovery center. I just wanted to clear that up. I did a lot of things, not just to you, that I am not proud of. I feel ridiculous writing this but I feel like I have to. Stef told me what's going on and I am sorry. For everything._

 _Sincerely, Damon'_

Buffy eyes widened,

"I have no words." She said, "he actually apologized. I guess people really can change. Let's not hold our breath on Katherine." Jenna and Elena laughed.

"Your parents went to school with her mother. She's even a bigger bitch than she is." Jenna said, both girl looked at her before bursting out laughing.

"It feels so good to laugh," Buffy said between giggles.

"It's good to see you laugh." Jenna sat down sighing loudly. "I was up all night worrying. Alaric took Jer back home. Willow is there, we are actually going to pick her up tomorrow so she can come visit." Buffy smiled brightly, "there is also a surprise coming," Jenna said.


	8. I Bet You Don't Curse God

**_A/N: This chapter is named after a song by Christina Grimmie (may she rest in peace,) called I Bet You Don't Curse God off the album, "With Love," it's very fitting for this chapter made me cry as I was writing it.  
_**

 _I bet you don't curse God_  
 _When you're dying in bed_  
 _About to take your one last breath_  
 _And you're holding on before you say goodnight_

* * *

 ** _1 Week later_**

Buffy grumbled to herself. A month in the hospital, of course she had to be in the hospital. She always tried to get out as soon as she could. After she watched her cousin die in the hospital room when they were alone, at seven years old no less, since then she had hated hospitals. Joyce had once told her that they were there to help people. She didn't disagree with that fact, she knew exactly what they were for, but they scared the ever living shit out of her.

She was also pissed, pissed at Jenna. Jenna told her that she was going to get Willow and a surprise but that never happened. Buffy heard her door open and she looked up. She saw Willow and Giles.

"Giles!" She cried, she tried to get out of bed but then sighed. "Fuck this," she muttered. "I swear I am going to have more bruises on me than an orange that fell down the stairs." Willow laughed, Giles walked over and have her a hug. "It's so good to see you Giles." He pulled away and then she looked at Willow. Her friend ran over and gave her a hug. She squeezed her lightly and pulled away.

"It is so good to see you guys." She felt tears well up behind her eyes. "I... I died." She said quietly, "I actually died." Willow nodded,

"Jenna told us. I cried a lot." Willow said, her voice breaking slightly. "I thought I was gonna have to find a new best friend. I couldn't do that! I'm awkward, I am so socially awkward. Then when I meet people, I just make weird noise and then I go away. I can't lose you Buff, I though you were gonna-"

"Wills. Deep breath, I'm here. I'm stronger than I look." She said, Willow took a deep breath, "before you go off into another ramble. Take a few deep breaths." Willow tried, but Buffy could see that she was struggling not to say more. "Did you have coffee?"

"Yes," Willow said. "But Buffy, I was up all night because Snickers was whining a lot, I think she misses you." She took a few large deep breaths. "I'm fine," she assured. Buffy looked at Giles,

"How's everything back in Sunnydale?" She asked, Giles looked down.

"Angel is in jail." He said, "he has multiple personality disorder. His alternate self, Angelus, tried to kill his family. He stabbed his little brother. They are keeping him there until they can get him into treatment. No charges have been pressed." He said, Buffy looked horrified.

"How did I not know this?" She then looked Giles in the eyes. "Why didn't you tell me?"

"You have had a enough stress as it is." He said softly, "we only want the best for you."

"We are still friends. Don't you think I'd want to know if something like that happened?" Buffy looked angry, confused and hurt. "I'm not some little girl, I don't need protecting." She said through gritted teeth.

"We aren't going to put you through more stress, Buffy. We want to see you healthy. I am sorry you had to find out about it like this." He told her, she just sighed.

"I'm sorry Giles." She said, the door opened again. Klaus came in, he had a bouquet of Roses and, like she scolded him for, a box of her favorite chocolates. Along with the Chocolates was a beautifully wrapped box.

"Is this Klaus?" Willow asked, Buffy nodded with a smile,

"The amazing boyfriend I have told you about? Yes this is him." She said, she kept inspecting the box. She realized it was small, no doubt jewellery. "Can you guys give us a minute. Ill let you know when to come back in." They both nodded before walking out, Willow closed the door behind them. Klaus sat down and set the roses and chocolate down before handing her the box. She opened it, Buffy looked at it with quizzical eyes. She opened up the small box and gasped.

It was a ring, a beautiful ring. An engagement ring. She gasped as it dawned on her. It was a sterling silver band, it had four medium sized diamonds, two on each side of a large star opal placed in the center. She inspected the band. 'I'll love you, always and forever,' it read. Buffy had tears in her eyes.

"Yes," she whispered. She looked at him, "yes!" She screeched, Klaus leaned in and kissed her.

"It's also a promise. We will get through this. After we do, I will propose to you proper." He said,

"You don't have to do that, you goof." She sniffles, he slid on her finger, it fit perfectly. Her eyes listened with tears. "When are we gonna start planning it?" She asked,

"The day of graduation. _We_ will get through this, dear heart. Most importantly _you_ will." Buffy looked down at the ring again, smiling all the while. She let a tear fall.

"I love you so much." She whispered, he kissed her again, more passionately than he ever had.

"You're the one Buffy." He sighed, "I am going to go out in the hall so you can see your friends." He kissed her for head and walked out, Willow came in first. She immediately saw the box.

"Giles go British bond with Klaus, I need to talk with Buffy." He gave her a look, "Alone." Giles sighed and walked out. Will closed the door and whipped around smiling excitedly. "Let me see the ring, now." She said, Buffy held up her hand and Willow gasped.

"It's perfect Wills." She showed her the engraving,

"Buff," Willow sat down and took her hand. "You lucky duck." Willow said, Willow's phone buzzed. She smiled,

"Oz?" Buffy guessed,

"No, Tara." Willow said blushing, Buffy's mouth went agape.

"Oh... Will I had no idea." Buffy sounded a little nervous,

"Why are you nervous. Are you angry at me for being gay?" Willow asked in panic,

"Of course not, Wills. I love you, no matter what." She then realized Willow wasn't dressed like she was the last time she saw her. She wasn't covering herself up anymore, Buffy had to admit she looked beautiful. For the first time ever she saw Willow wearing makeup. Much to Buffy's surprise, her best friend wore jeans, a red cardigan and the most surprising thing was the heels. Willow wore four inch, black stiletto ankle boots, her hair was pinned back in a ponytail.

"Wills you look amazing!" Buffy exclaimed,

"I'm not covering myself up anymore. I finally feel like myself." Willow smiled, "okay Giles, you can come in!" Willow called, Giles walked in and stood in front of the bed. He saw the ring,

"When..." He took off his glasses and rubbed his eyes before he cleaned them on his short. He put them back on and took another look. "Dear Lord." He breathed out, "when?"

"When I asked you to go out in the hallway. I'm scared of what Jenna is gonna do." She said, "she tried to kill Stefan the other day because... He got Elena pregnant." Willow gasped,

"Do you want me to beat him up?" Willow asked, this made Buffy stare at her.

"Willow, when did you start talking like that?" Buffy asked, Willow shrugged.

"I had to learn to tolerate Codry." She said with a roll of her eyes, "who oddly enough likes me now." Buffy looked she was sick,

"What is wrong with Xander's brain?"

"We don't know," Willow said.

"I believe that this good for Xander. Willow's babble about being socially awkward earlier may be true to some extent but I pray for that boy." Giles said,

"I may be comfortable with who I am but that changes nothing. I suck at meeting new people." Willow grumbled, "except Tara." Her smile was contagious.

"To answer your question, no. I don't want you to beat up Stefan. I think he and Elena can handle this, not to mention his family is loaded so he can get everything they need before the baby comes." Buffy said, she then felt a stabbing pain in her abdomen.

"Fucking Christ!" She screamed in pain, tears in her eyes. Klaus ran into the room and hit the button to calm the nurse. No that it did much as a doctor sprinted into the room. She took out a syringe and attached it to the tube of the I.V before pushing down the plunger.

"What did you give her?" Willow asked with concern.

"Dilaudid. It's a lot stronger than morphine. But she is gonna be really funny in about ten seconds." The doctor told them, "we suggest you not stay but if she wants you too then you may." The doctor left after Buffy nodded at him. Her eyes were barely slits as she looked around the room.

"You know what? Me and Giles are going to go explore, right Giles?" She asked,

"Oh, yes," he gave the red head a quizzical look but followed her out. Buffy scootched over, allowing enough space for Klaus to lay next to her.

"Buffy I'm not really supposed to."

"Shush, you are gonna." Klaus walked over and laid next to her taking her in his arms. "I jus wanted you to hol m..." She trailed off looking at the balloons. "Klaus! Balloons, they looks funny." Klaus kissed the side of her head. He hadn't realized until now that this was the last time she was going to be in his arms for three weeks. He didn't care though, he was content with her. She was his present and future.

"I love you, Buffy." He whispered in her ear. Buffy smiled and laughed, he leaned over and kissed her on the lips. She missed it, though her foggy brain made it hard for her to focus on the moment, she knew she was safe in his arms. That's what mattered to her.

Klaus stroked his hand up and down her beck, whispering how much he loved her. When he realized she had fallen asleep he decided to leave. He got up and walked out of the room. He walked out of the hospital and out to his car when someone hugged him tightly.

"Nik!" The woman screamed. Horror washed over him,

"Aurora," he almost growled. She went to kiss him but he backed away. "Get it through your head, we have been over for two years."

"Now, now, my sweet. True love never dies." She flipped her unnatural red hair. "What do you say, Klaus. Come with me to lunch? I could make you change your mind about that girl." Klaus scoffed,

"Change my mind about my fiance?" He spat, she looked shocked. Then the smile came back,

"I see it is a game of war, love. Don't worry, I will win your heart." She kissed his cheek and walked off.

"God, that girl is bloody insane!" He screamed, Willow saw everything that happened and smirked in approval.

"Talk about trashy." She said walking up to him, "but I am stealing you for lunch. I need to make sure you are marrying material for my BFF." Klaus nodded,

"Ill take care of," Willow held up a hand.

"Nope, I am paying since I brought up the idea." Klaus nodded, he walked over to the drivers side of the car before unlocking it. Willow hopped in, "SL600, nice." She said, Klaus gave her a look. "Oh, my dad has this same car." She told him,

"Your father knows a good car when he sees one." He said with a smirk.

* * *

Klaus and Willow were seated at a table in a four star restaurant called "Conduit." It was a modern food restaurant inspired by Italian an French cuisine with a touch of Korean.

"So... That girl I'm assuming was your ex?" Willow guessed,

"Everyone says their ex girlfriend is crazy. Mine is actually diagnosed insane." He said,

"I think I could tell."

"Willow, are you sure you want to pay? This restaurant is expensive." Willow took out a credit card.

"My dad is a Lawyer." She said,

"Really? What's his name?"

"Ira Rosenberg." Klaus looked surprised, "you know him?" She asked,

"He works with my sister Freya out in California." Willow nodded,

"My dad is coming out here next month for a huge court case." Then it dawned on her, "your mother is the one who hired him. Buffy told me a little bit of what happened." Klaus looked at her,

"Really?" He asked, he didn't have a problem with Buffy telling her best friend stuff like that, he just kind of wished she asked him.

"Yeah, something about Mikael breaking her wrist and then your mom divorcing him for some reason." Klaus breathed an internal sigh of relief. He didn't want it to be public knowledge. "So what are you getting?" Willow asked excitedly, Klaus looked over the menu. There were thing that for the life of him, he couldn't figure out to pronounce. He found something odd,

"The Conduit Burger?" He questioned, reading the ingredients. It was a special for that day, it was a one pound, blue cheese and ghost chili stuffed patty. It was placed on toasted brioche on top of a black truffle mayo spread. It was topped with, something he'd never heard of, spicy smoked Gouda, maple smoked bacon, ghost chili extract mayo dressing, fresh tomatoes, lettuce, onion and then the mayo and truffle. He decided to go for it, he like spicy, it also seemed like they balanced it out.

"That sounds wicked good." She then glanced down at her menu, "I am getting the maple roasted chicken," she then looked st appetizers. "Mozzarella sticks or buffalo wings?" Klaus thought for a moment,

"Mozzarella sticks." He decided, Willow smiled.

"That must be one of the reasons Buffy likes you." The waiter came over.

"What may I get you two?" He asked in a refined accented voice.

"The Conduit Burger, Mozzarella sticks," Klaus said.

"And the maple roasted chicken." Willow glanced back down,

"Would you two like anything to drink?" He asked, Willow couldn't help but smile. His accent was almost as refined as Giles, who had decided the Smithsonian was where he needed to be.

"Burbo-Coke!" She said a little loudly, catching herself. The waiter chuckled,

"I'll get the same, thank you." The waiter took their menus and walked towards the kitchen. Klaus raised an eyebrow at Willow.

"Well, uh, my parents sometimes let me have drinks with dinner." She said quietly. Klaus smirked,

"Buffy told me you get weird when you drink."

"Only if I'm drunk." She said a little louder than she should have, earning backwards glances from of the other patrons. "I'm sorry," she said under her breath. "So I am warning you now, if you do anything to hurt Buffy. Any thing at all, you will face my wrath Klaus Mikaelson." Klaus chuckled a little until he saw the serious look she had in her eyes.

"I would never dream of it." He said, Willow nodded. Their dinner and drinks came. Klaus bit into the burger and immediately he felt the searing pain of the peppers. Then he felt the cooling of the cheese. It was the best burger he had ever had. He had only had truffles once but he remembered how they tasted. Willow cut her chicken and took a bite.

"This is so good!" Willow exclaimed, Klaus took a mozzarella stick. He bit into it, it was amazing! Never in his life had he had food this good. Even growing up with chefs catering his meals he hadn't food like this. 'Buffy would have enjoyed this,' He found himself thinking.

"So, why did you propose?" She asked,

"Honestly, it felt like the right thing to do. I know we aren't even done high school yet, but I want to spend the rest of my life with her. She's all I want." Klaus admitted. "She is the love my life. So what if we have only been dating for a month, it doesn't change my feelings. I love her and there is absolutely no doubt in my mind that she's the woman I want to be with." Klaus said, Willow nodded in approval.

"When did you know?" She asked, he didn't have to think.

"When she was diagnosed it sparked something inside me. A week ago when she was first brought here I went to get a coffee and I found myself looking at engagement rings. I even asked Jenna what her ring size was about a month ago." Willow raised an eyebrow,

"You mean you have been thinking about this since you started dating?" He smirked,

"Yeah, I have." Willow nodded and ate piece of chicken.

"You also brought her flowers and chocolate. You know how it's done. You've passed, you are now Willow approved."

"Thank god," he said in fake exasperation. They ate their meals in relative silence. That is until Willow caught sight of Aurora. She had paid the tab and they were about to leave.

"Will, Nik. You seem to get around everywhere. So much for your 'fiance' huh?"

"I'm gay dumb one." Willow said, her eyes narrowing at the taller girl. Aurora glared at her.

"Who are you calling dumb?" She asked,

"Take it outside!" A waiter called, Willow turned on her heel and walked out. Aurora followed. Klaus had got into his car and watched everything unfold.

"You really don't seem to understand that I am a DeMartel."

"Good for you, you're the French ambassadors daughter. Why don't you stay away from Klaus? I mean, if you know what's good for you." Aurora looked a bit taken back,

"Was that a threat?" She asked on disbelief,

"I don't know. Was it it, psycho?" Aurora slapped her, Willow's jaw dropped and her hand went to her cheek. "Walk away, now." Willow growled. Aurora went to punch her and Willow ducked. She remembered some of the fighting moves Buffy thought her. She kicked the girl legs out from underneath her. Aurora gasped when she fell.

"Bitch!"

"Yeah I'm the bitch." Willow said with a roll of her eyes. Aurora got up and glared at her.

"You will pay for this!" She screeched,

"My dad is one the best lawyers in the world. I wouldn't bet on it." Willow taunted, Aurora started sobbing in a strange way and ran off. Willow got into Klaus' car.

"Willow..." he warned,

"Please, I know an empty threat when I hear one." Klaus nodded and drove off.

* * *

Esther walked with Elijah and Kol. They wouldn't let her be alone in Mystic Falls in case Mikael showed up. Kol's eyes narrowed as he saw the man in question walk towards them.

"If it isn't my betraying family." He spat,

"We didn't betray you, you tried to kill our mother!" Kol yelled,

"You're in violation of your restraining order, Mikael." Elijah said coldly.

"Has she really warped your prescription of me so much you can't even call me father?"

"She didn't warp anything. The bruises said enough." Kol said, Esther had gone still, a tear made its way out of her eye. Mikael scoffed,

"It's not like you two know what happened."

"What, that Nik is our half brother, or that you hit her over Buffy?" Elijah asked, cocking his head. Mikael punched him hard and Elijah went down. Elijah was up within moments. Elijah punched him hard in the stomach. Mikael growled, Kol turned Esther and they began to walk away. Then Kol froze when he heard the cock of a gun.

"Elijah get down!" He screamed Elijah dropped to the ground and a gun shot rang out. Esther gasped as Kol fell to the ground. Elijah shot up and broke Mikaelson wrist holding the gun. He then kicked the gun away.

"Call 911 now!" Elijah barked, Esther dug her cellphone out her pocket with shaky hand. She didn't need to call as Sheriff Forbes pulled up. She saw Elijah standing in front of Mikael.

"I need an ambulance by the park, now! Shots have been fired, I repeat shots have been fired!" She said into the radio, she dropped to her knees and applied pressure to Kol's wound. There was so much blood. She She heard Mikael shuffle towards the gun. "Esther apply pressure!" Esther did as she was told. Liz whipped around and took out her gun. Mikael scooped his up.

"Drop it or I shoot," she said. Mikael pulled back the hammer he pulled the trigger and the bullet hit Liz in the arm. She bit back a scream and pulled her trigger. The bullet hit him in the heart. Mikael fell to the ground, blood pouring from the wound. He gasped when Elijah stood over him, or what they assumed was a gasp.

"It was nice knowing you, Mikael." Elijah spat, he watched as Mikael took his last breath. It bothered him, more than he would let on as of now. But right now Kol was more important. Kol's eyes were barely opened. The ambulance arrived,

"Mother," Kol said quietly.

"Kol, my sweet boy." She said a tear falling out of her eye. He grasped her hand.

"I love you, I love my family." Liz hung her head. She could tell he was slipping. She gasped in pain as she tried to put her gun away. More officers arrived and the EMT's worked to stabilized Kol.

"The left atrium has been pieced, we need to get the bullet out!" One of them said, Kol barely made a noise when they began to search for the bullet. There was blood pouring on the ground. His shirt was soaked, they finally pulled out the bullet. One of them felt his pulse. They lifted to the stretcher.

Esther went with them, a trembling hand covering her mouth. Another EMT got out of the ambulance and started to treat Liz.

"Go with your brother Elijah." The EMT took out his radio. Another ambulance arrived and took a stretcher and body bag over to Mikael. Liz screamed as they dug out the bullet.

"Sheriff we recommend you go to a hospital. She nodded,

"Elijah, go be with your family." Liz said, he barely nodded. He didn't even say anything. He just walked to his car and got in. He drove to the hospital in tears.

He was met in the O.R waiting room by the rest of his family. Klaus looked the worst, it must have brought an back memories of Henrik. Finn and Freya also were there.

"How is he doing?" He asked, Esther broke down.

"They don't know if he's going to me it Elijah." Klaus said quietly. Finn had an arm around Esther. Her eyes looked distant, she was afraid she was going to lose another child. Elijah sat down and put his head in his hands. Rebekah hadn't made noise, silent tears rolled down her cheeks. The doctor came out of the O.R. Esther rose to her feet,

"It's best you say your goodbyes." The surgeon said, Klaus was the first one to follow the doctor, then the rest of his family. They were led into a secluded room in recovery. "He's awake, but not for long." He hung his head, "I'll leave you all alone." He left the family alone. Kol opened his eyes slightly,

"You look like you've seen better days." He said with what vaguely sounded like a chuckle. "Come on, I can make jokes on my death bed." He said weakly,

"Kol," Klaus said quietly.

"No tears, Nik." He said with a small smile. "I wanted to tell you all, how much a I love you." A tear rolled down his cheek. "Rebekah you are like my best friend, so quit smoking. Elijah, you are gonna be a wonderful father, even though you have a stick up your ass. Freya, you are the best big sister anyone could ask for, though you are insufferable at some points. Finn, tell my niece I'm sorry I didn't get to know her. Also stop being so bloody boring. Klaus, you may be a draft twit but I love you. Paint a picture of me for my funeral. Mum, I love you so much..." His breathing became extremely labored. He smiled slightly, "I'll tell Henrik you all said hi." His eyes fluttered shut, "I... I lov..." The monitor flat lined, Esther let go of a scream.

The doctor came in and checked his pulse.

"He's gone," a couple nurses came in. "Time of death 4:37pm," he said. Klaus turned around and walked slowly out of the room. Rebekah and Elijah were out next. Klaus made it to the waiting room.

"Nik," Rebekah sobbed. Klaus turned and looked at his little sister. He walked over to her and hugged her tightly. Her body shook as she cried.

"Well, he lost his little brother. Shame," Klaus growled and turned around.

"Tristan," his fists clenched. Elijah moved him out of the way,

"You need to leave our family alone." Elijah said, Klaus went to walk through the doors to leave the waiting room.

"It's quite funny to see him cry." Klaus' fist went through the small window of the hospital door. He felt the glass cut his hand but he didn't care. He turned around and walked up to Tristan. He looked at the white suit the man wore.

"Armani, good taste." He growled before smearing his blood over the front of it. "That was threat. You come near me again or my family you will answer to me." He hissed before turning on his heel and walking away. A doctor saw the glass sticking out of his hand and the large amount of blood.

"You need to get stitches right away." He said,

"It's alright, mate. Nothing a bit of bourbon and duck-tape can't fix."

"Niklaus!" Elijah bellowed, "get the stitches and then we can go home. This day has been rough on all of us."

"Is that the word you would use for it? Rough? We just watched our little brother die and all you can say is rough?"

"If you don't get those stitches you are going to bleed to death. You cut an artery. This man is simply trying to save your life. Rough doesn't begin to describe how I feel right now, but we we'll talk when we get home." Elijah's voice left no room for argument. Klaus sighed and followed the doctor. He got a vial of numbing agent.

"Don't bother," Klaus grumbled. It's not like he would feel it anyway. All he could feel was sorrow. He didn't even flinch when the glass was taken out of his hand, or when the doctor sewed the artery together. He quite literally couldn't feel when he began stitching the cuts.

"27 stitches. I was also able to see the artery back together with no trouble." He said before wrapping his hand, Klaus got up and left. He wouldn't have said it out loud, but at this point he wouldn't have cared if her bled to death. The only thing that gave him the courage to keep going was Buffy.

He walked into the parking lot and found Elijah and Rebekah waiting.

"Mother is going to stay with Freya until the funeral." Elijah said, Klaus barely even moved his head when he nodded. The drive home was tense, all they could hear was the tapping of rain drops on the roof of the car.

"Is Mikael dead?" Elijah nodded, actually smirking.

"I identified his body." Klaus nodded, though hearing that the tyrant who beat him was gone forever didn't help lessen his pain. Rebekah put her head on Klaus' shoulder. She began to sob again. Klaus wrapped an arm around her.

"We'll make it through this, little sister. As family." He said quietly,

"Always and forever," Rebekah choked out. When they got back home, Klaus was the first one out of the car. He found Mikael's office, which of course, was locked. He kicked the door open. He went to the liquor cabinet and took a bottle of vintage scotch with three glasses.

He walked back into the living room where Rebekah and Elijah were seated. Rebekah looked off into space.

"Niklaus..." Elijah started,

"Let's just mourn our brother the way he'd want us to." Klaus said dismissively.

"I was going to ask if you need to talk about anything." Klaus shook his head, tears springing to his eyes.

"Not right now Elijah, maybe not ever." He poured the amber liquid into the glasses. He gave one to Elijah then Rebekah before sipping on his. Rebekah took hers and drank large gulp, barely fazed by the burn. Elijah, to their surprised drained his glass without even shuddering at the taste. Half way through the bottle the siblings were drunk. It took them about four hours as it was a large bottle.

"Kol actually would've wanted this." Rebekah cried drunkenly, "wanna raid his room for weed?" She asked Klaus, Klaus smirked.

"Elijah?"

"You two may do that, I am going to bed. I'm pretty sure Tatia would have my head if I entertained this any further." He slurred before getting up. He planted a sloppy drunken kiss on the side of Rebekah's head. He embraced Klaus tightly before making his way up the stairs. Klaus and Rebekah followed behind. They went into Kol's room. They both took a minute to remember all the time they had spent in there with their brother.

Klaus stumbled over to where he knew Kol kept his weed. He found a half ounce and a bong. He and Rebekah made their way down to the finished basement before shutting the door behind them. Klaus flipped on the light switch. It was no surprise he found a lighter down there. He packed it before taking hit. Lifting up the slide he held it in for a moment before blowing the smoke in his sister's face.

"Does Buffy know about Kol?" Rebekah asked,

"I called her right before I got to the hospital."

* * *

Buffy had the sinking feeling something was wrong. She snatched her phone and realized she had a message from Klaus.

 _'Buffy, Kol was shot by Mikael.'_ She heard Klaus sob, _'he's not going to make it. I don't know what to do, Buffy.'_ He sounded so broken it crushed her heart. How could such a good day for then turn into such a bad one? She dialed his number,

"Hello?" He slurred and then laughed. He was crunked, she couldn't blame him.

"I just got your message, they've had me on Dilaudid all day." Her voice sounded urgent, "do you want me to have them release me? I can have Jenna talk to them."

"Kol's dead Buffy. And I'm drunk."

"And high!" Rebekah yelled in the background,

"That too," he said.

"Yes sweetie, I know."

"We can talk tomorrow." Klaus said,

"Are you going to remember?" She asked,

"Ill set a reminder on my phone."

"Okay. Bye Klaus, I love you." She said,

"I love you too." He slurred before hanging up. She couldn't believe that Kol was dead. She wouldn't, Jenna opted to stay the night in her room but was getting coffee. Buffy looked down at her lap. A person she called friend was dead. Taken by the same way her parents were. A gun. No less by his own father. A person she had known since childhood was taken away.

It hurt her deeply. She let go of a little sob. Her rational brain told her that she shouldn't be sad, that she had only really known him for a few months. That didn't change the fact she had clear memories of playing tag with Kol when she was four, or hitting him in the head with a stuffed animal when he called Rebekah a mean name when she was three. It changed nothing, all she knew was that another person she knew was dead.

Jenna came in the room and saw the tears.

"Buffy, what's wrong?" Jenna asked in concern.

"Kol is dead." Buffy said quietly, "Mikael shot him..." Jenna gasped in horror. She sat down next to Buffy and took her hand. She then noticed the ring. An engagement ring. She was defiantly going to have this talk with her niece at a later date.

"Is Mikael alive?"

"I hope to God he isn't!" Buffy exclaimed, "hell would be to kind for that asshole. If they even hold a service for him I'm gonna go and spit on his casket." She said angrily, "I lost a friend Jenna. Another person in my life is dead. I hope Mikael paid dearly." After Buffy calmed down she looked at her aunt. "You think you can convince the doctors to let me o it of here so I can be with Klaus?" Jenna groaned,

"Leave it to me to do all the hard stuff." She said, "I can do that. I'm just gonna have to make sure you get seen by a doctor at least twice a week." Buffy nodded that's when Jenna decided to confront her about the ring.

"Why are you staring at me like that?" Buffy asked,

"When we're you going to tell me you are engaged at seventeen years old?!" Jenna yelled,

"I... Well... We... Umm." Buffy didn't know how to respond, "he came with flowers and chocolate and a really pretty wrapped box. I said yes."

"I know how a proposal works. I'm talking about when. I'm also wondering, what the hell is wrong with you? You are seventeen, you have only been dating for a month, you-"

"Jenna I love him. I have known since the minute we started dating I have wanted to spend the rest of my life with him." Jenna took a few deep breaths,

"As long as your not in the same boat as Elena." Buffy groaned,

"That girl is very lucky we love her."

"No, Stefan is very lucky."

* * *

 ** _The Next Day_**

Klaus was in that state of sleep where the sound of a pin dropping would wake him up. He thought of Kol. He had gone home to get clothes when he got the call from his mother. The call that changed his life.

Klaus woke up completely. His head was swimming. Rebekah had passed out long before him. He sat up and tried to shake the fog away but regretted it. For some reason he had some memory of talking to Buffy. Then it came back to him. He got up and walked upstairs and into the kitchen. He made himself coffee and when his phone rang, he grabbed the sides of his head.

"Fuck!" He exclaimed, "what!" He snapped,

"Good morning Mr. Hungover." Buffy said on the other line. He took a sip of coffee,

"Buffy, love, I'm sorry." He said,

"I understand." The door bell rang, he walked into the foyer and answered it. Buffy stood on the other side, "but it won't hurt if you tell me how sorry you are in person." She said hanging up the phone. Klaus dropped his coffee and began to sob. The pain in his head didn't compare to the pain he felt in his heart. Buffy rushed over to him and held him tightly.

"He's gone Buffy. My little brother is gone." He cried, Buffy took his hand and led him up to his room. He sat down on his bed, head in his hands as he sobbed. Buffy pulled him into a tight hug.

"I am so sorry Klaus." She kissed him hard in the lips. "You are gonna make it through this."

"It hurts. My heart hurts!" He screamed, Buffy just brought his head to her shoulder and he cried.

"Hey, shh..." She rubbed her hand up and down his back. "Klaus. Hey, look at me. Look at me." She said gently, Klaus looked her in the eyes. "You're gonna be okay. You will make it through this. Okay?" He was broken, he looked it and he sounded it. He had lost another family member, almost within a year of each other.

"You have no idea how much you mean to me." He said quietly. Buffy took his uninjured hand and squeezed it. "You are my world." He choked out, "I can't lose you too."

"You're not gonna lose me." She said strongly, "you won't ever lose me." She, for the first time in over a month believed her own words. "I hope Mikael is burning in hell." She said,

"Liz shot him in the heart. Elijah saw him bleed to death." Klaus said, he led them upstairs to his room.

"I want to spit on his fucking casket." She said angrily,

"I'd burn it, given the chance." Klaus said truthfully. Buffy kissed him lightly, "how are you out of the hospital?"

"Jenna, after I talked to you last night I asked Jenna to get them to release me. They did under the condition I'm at the Oncologist in Richmond twice a week for blood work." Klaus pulled her to him and laid down. "I came so I could be here with you. _For_ you." She said,

"How could you care for me so much?" He asked,

"Because I love you." They laid there in silence. A knock at the door got Buffy's attention.

"I know it's you Elijah." She called, if it was anyone else on his family they would have barged in. It was actually Tatia. Buffy looked at Klaus who was dead asleep. She moved out of his arms and got up quietly before walking out of the room. "I thought you were Elijah." Buffy said Tatia motioned her to follow and Buffy did so. They ended up in her and Elijah's room.

"I know this weird but I need your help." She said, "Elijah left a note... He said he was going and might not return." He voice broke, "he, for some reason listens to you. Sheriff Forbes told me he's at the Grill. She said he was trashed." Buffy groaned,

"Car keys. No one bothered to have mine sent from California." Tatia handed her the keys. "Ill make sure he comes home." Buffy walked down the steps and found the garage. She looked down at the keys. "Of course it had to be something flashy." She said looking at the the silver Lotus Elise. At least her luck paid off with it being automatic. She hit the button on the visor and the garage door opened.

* * *

Buffy pulled into the parking lot of the Grill. She killed the engine and walked inside. She saw Elijah drinking with Alaric.

"Hey Rick, I'm stealing your drinking buddy." Elijah was a bit to drunk to protest. She dragged him out to the car.

"I am not going to be dragged around by a seventeen year old!" He protested.

"Someone's gotta do it." Buffy retorted, she turned the car on before pulling out. She drove straight to the falls. He gave her a quizzical look. "When I was five, you drove me out here, per request of my parents and scolded me for hitting Rebekah with a doll. Well karma is a real bitch and so am I." She unbuckled her seat belt before getting out.

She marched over to his side of the car.

"Get out," she said. When he made no move Buffy reached over, unbuckled his and then pulled him. He fell out of the car. He glared at her,

"What is the meaning of this!" He bellowed, the last part slurring.

"Let's start with the fact that your entire family is grieving." She said, folding her arms over her chest.

"They can grieve just fine without me there." He said like a child.

"Your mother just lost another son to something just as careless, you idiot!" Buffy screamed, "your brothers are grieving, your sister must not even know what to do. And you are just gonna walk away?" She accused,

"I'm doing what is best for me!" He shouted,

"What about your pregnant fiancee?" She questioned, "is this what's best for her? And her baby? Your baby, Elijah?"

"How dare you bring her into this!"

"Why wouldn't I? Pull your head out of your fucking ass!" Buffy levels a glare, "your family needs you. You have a kid on the way who needs you. Klaus, needs you more than anyone. Do you know how hard this is on him compared to the rest of you? Or did you forget that he found Henrik?"

"Don't you ever use my brothers name again." Elijah growled, Buffy shook her head.

"Stop being a child! You are not the only one who is suffering. You all lost someone, but you need to be with your family."

"You don't know what I need."

"Don't I? Did you forget that I watched both my parents get shot to death, along with my aunt and uncle?" She choked up, "if I was left alone to my grief I would've slit my wrists and drawn a hot bath." Elijah turned away,

"Damn it Elijah!" She did something she wouldn't normally have done. She shoved him hard. He fell forwards, he got up, seething in anger. He advanced on her. Buffy didn't even flinch, she kept the same level glare. "What Elijah? Are you gonna hit me? Fine, do it. As long as I don't have to watch you slip and lose yourself."

"Why do you care!" He screamed, she could tell his resolve was breaking. He got closer to her and locked his hand around her arm. "Answer me!" She just looked him in the eyes,

"You wanna know why I care?" She asked shoving him off, she let her own emotions surface. "You wanna know why I really care?" She yelled shoving him harder. "Because you are like my brother! You and your family have been there for me in aspects of my life when even my family wasn't. You want to know why I do t want to see you slip. Because I want you to be around for a long time. I want you to be the one to give me away when I marry your brother." She showed him the ring, "do you know know why I love you. The same reason I love the rest of your family. Because you are my family!"

He let go of a tear,

"So you wanna walk away. Leave me and everyone hanging in the dust wondering if you're alive? Fine." She said with a shrug, "be my guest. Just remember that we all love you, Elijah." She turned to walk away. Elijah grabbed her and hugged her tightly.

"Why do you care so much?" He cried,

"Because I'm afraid I'm going to lose more people I love." She said quietly, "I love you, I'm madly in love with Klaus, I love Rebekah, your mother, Kol." She didn't care if it was a sensitive subject, "I called him friend he was torn away. Elijah you are not alone in this. So you need to remember something." He nodded, "every single time you try to give up. The bitch is gonna come back and she is going to chew you out." Buffy said,

"Buffy, Thank you." He said,

"It's what family is for. Now get your ass in the car." She told him. The drive back was silent, she could tell Elijah had sobered up. She pulled into the garage. Elijah got out of the car. "I am following you," she told him. He sighed as she stayed true to her word and followed him up to his and Tatia's room. Tatia glared at him, she walked up and slapped Elijah hard across the face.

"Don't you ever do that again!" She shouted, Buffy smirked and tossed the keys before leaving. She made sure to close the door behind her. She went back to Klaus' room, a far away look was in his eyes, his body was trembling. When he saw Buffy he was able to catch his breath. She rushed over to him, she took his hand.

"What's wrong?" Klaus told her about the dream he had, about how when Kol died he got a call from the hospital in D.C saying she had passed.

"I told you that's not going to happen. I have a wedding to plan as soon as school is out. I can't miss that." She said with a laugh,

"I really wish you wouldn't laugh about that!" He practically screamed, Buffy nodded.

"I'm sorry," she said. "Nothing is going to happen to me. I'm always going to be here." She told him, she kissed him lightly. "I have to much to live for. I have a future to live for. A future with you." Klaus had tears in his eyes. He couldn't lose Buffy, if he did... He wouldn't be able to live without her. She was his rock, in every sense of the word.

* * *

 _ **4 Days Later**  
_

"We are gathered here in remembrance of Kol Mikaelson, beloved brother, friend and an active member of our youth in this community. We are here to celebrate his life." Pastor young said, Buffy held Klaus' hand. Klaus had deteriorated recently, it had taken her threatening to not talk to him for a week to get him to even shower. That gave him incentive, though he knew she was lying. He was depressed, he hadn't even bothered to shave. His mood had gotten to the point where he could barely get out of bed.

Esther was on her left, head against her shoulder. Behind Kol's casket was a painting Klaus did. Even through his depression he had remembered what Kol had asked of him. Though his brother was unpredictable he knew it was something he wasn't lying about. Buffy never said anything to him when he would wake at random points and begin to paint. She knew it calmed him. Most nights he had awoken from night terrors, one so bad he had forgotten where he was. She remembered hers were so bad after losing her parents she had punched Jenna in the face. When pastor young was finished Rebekah walked up to the podium.

"Kol, was not just my brother, he was my best friend. He always knew how to make us smile even in the worst of moods. My favorite memory with him was when I was seven. I had fallen and scraped my knee, I cried and I cried. Now, it was raining that day and we weren't even supposed to be out of the house." Esther chuckled at the memory, "he may have only been a year older than me but he carried me all the way home. Mother was so angry with us, that night we hid in his room in a pillow fort with apple juice and graham crackers, telling ghost stories." She smiled at the memory and let a few tears fall. She looked at the casket, "I never got to tell him how much he meant to me in life, but he better be listening now. I love you Kol, even though you were sometimes even more annoying than Nik." Klaus rolled his eyes but finally, after days, he smiled. "You were my light, my rock, my friend and above all, my brother."

Esther had begun to cry and Buffy lightly squeezed her hand. Freya got up and went to the podium.

"When I found out mother was having another boy, I found myself thinking, 'why couldn't I get a sister?' But that changed when Kol was born. He always had a personality about him that brightened up a room when he walked in. I can recall one time, when I was fifteen and he was four, he came into my room. I was studying for an English test and he sat down on my bed and looked at me." She laughed slightly, "Freya!" he yelled in my ear. I set down the notebook. I asked him what he wanted, he yelled, "pay attention to me!" I ended up playing hid and seek with him for six and a half hours. When mother got home with Elijah that day she was shocked, to say the least, that Kol was dead asleep by seven o'clock." She looked down, a serine smile on her face. "The next day when he woke up he was angry. He turned to mother saying he was upset that he didn't stay up late. We all though Rebekah had the worst temper tantrums until that day." Rebekah scoffed with smile, even at three years old she could still remember how bad it was.

Freya came back before Elijah went up. Buffy realized Finn wasn't there.

"He and Sage had to stay with my niece." Rebekah whispered, Buffy nodded. Elijah looked a bit worse for ware.

"Kol was a bright individual. He was an amazing brother. Never once did he fail to make us laugh. Even after Henrik he was the first one to get us all to smile. When he was seven we thought he had ran away because his back pack was missing and so was a bunch of food. Then we all heard a scream come from the backyard. He had climbed a tree, all the way to the top and had fallen five feet from the ground. He had a broken arm, yet he wasn't crying. He looked over at me and my mother and said, "look how cool it looks." When he found out he had to get reconstructive surgery on his arm, he look at me and said, "make sure you take pictures of the bloody scalpels." I couldn't help but laugh, he feared absolutely nothing. He had the most positive outlook on life. When I was around eighteen I was babysitting him. I couldn't find him any ware. I began to panic, so I went around the house looking for him. I turned a corner and he jumped out at me wearing a clown mask. To this day, I have been weary of walking around that same corner because I was actually scared." Elijah walked back to his seat next to Tatia.

No one in Klaus' family expected him to get up and speak, for that he was extremely grateful. Though others in the church looked at him incredulously. They all turned away when Esther picked up her head and glared at them.

"Do you need to leave?" Buffy asked Klaus quietly. He let go of a shaky breath and tears fell from his eyes.

"Yes," he said. Esther nodded at the both of them and Buffy led him out of the church. When she spotted Logan Fell her face darkened. He tried to move over to them but Buffy advanced on him faster.

"Leave before I hurt you." She growled,

"I have orders from the station to talk to him."

"You can take your orders and shove them!" She yelled, he tried to move past her, "you asked for it." She said with a shrug, she slammed her elbow into his sternum before kneeing him in the crotch. "By the way, invasion of privacy is against the law." She spat throwing his microphone a good ways away. Klaus was giving Buffy a curious look. She motioned for him to get into his car. When they were both in he drove off.

"What was that about?" He asked,

"After my parents died her shoved that microphone in my face, so I broke his nose. I was all but ready to see him. He doesn't need or deserve to know jack shit about what's happening. That's between our family."

"Our?" He asked,

"I'm going to be a Mikaelson. You might as well already be my family." She said, Klaus smiled. "How long until the burial?" She asked, he glanced at the clock.

"Two hours," he said. Buffy nodded,

"Let's go to the falls." She said, Klaus nodded.

* * *

When they arrived Buffy told him to open the trunk. She got the blanket out he had gotten for her and she led him to the edge of the water. She spread it out, Klaus sat down first before pulling Buffy to him.

"Why are we here?" He asked,

"Because it's October and actually nice out. Also you need to not be home right now." He raised an eyebrow, "the minute you get home you aren't gonna leave again." Klaus rolled his eyes. Buffy leaned against him as they looked out over the water.

"What are you thinking?" He asked kissing the side of her cheek before resting his chin on her shoulder.

"I'm thinking I want this to be where our wedding ceremony is." She said quietly, Klaus nuzzled her neck.

"I love it," he told her. "You make it easier."

"What?" She asked,

"Dealing with the pain. You make it easier." She turned in his arms and looked him in the eyes. He cupped her chin lovingly and brought her lips to his. Both their eyes closed as their lips made contact. She wrapped her arms around his neck as he deepened the kiss. "I love you," he whispered, pulling back.

"I love you too."


	9. Day By Day

_**A/N: I just want to say that I'm writing Esther differently from Mikael. Because a thousand years ago she was the mother who loved her children dearly. Mikael was still an abusive fuck face. So I utilized her maternal nature for this fic. Esther from the TV show is not here.**_

 _ **Disclaimer: I do not owe any of these characters, they belong to Julie Plec, L.J Smith and Joss Whedon. This is purely for enjoyment.**_

* * *

Buffy woke up, the same pounding in her head she was now used to. It had been a month and a half since Kol's funeral. In that time she had stopped smoking weed. Why? She realized she had been using it not for the help to eat or the pain. She was self medicating to the point where it was scaring her. Klaus seemed to have been going down the same dangerous road. She couldn't bear to look at the man she loved and see so much hurt.

Was there such thing as a functioning alcoholic? If you asked Klaus, he'd say yes. That he is proof of that. But what she would define as functioning... Well, it was in a completely different ball park. She and Klaus would get out of school. He'd take her home and then go home himself. Next thing she knows she's getting drunk phone calls at one in the morning. He needed help. What had awoken her was the dining of her phone.

"Hello?"

"Buffy?" Elijah asked,

"Okay, either your brother learned this behavior from you or he disappeared again." She said as she glanced at her clock. Two in the morning.

"Neither, actually. Niklaus seems to be in some sort of... Existential crisis." Buffy groaned in frustration.

"I'll be over soon."

* * *

Buffy pulled up in front of the mansion. She hadn't even bothered to change out of her pajamas. She walked right into the mansion and followed the sound of Rebekah's voice. She sounded like she was trying to snap Klaus out of something. Existential crisis didn't cover it. It was a full blown crisis. Klaus was sitting on the floor staring at a wall muttering to himself.

"Get me a bucket of water." Buffy said, Elijah left. He had no doubt in his mind of what Buffy was about to do. "Klaus," she said. He didn't even move. What made her realize he wasn't drunk was the fact he didn't reek of bourbon. He was having some sort of episode. "Klaus!" She screamed in his ear. Still nothing.

Elijah returned with a bucket. Buffy picked it up. She sighed and dumped the water all over Klaus. His body went rigid and he looked around. He didn't seem to realize where he was at first. It didn't register what happened to him until he saw the bucket Buffy held in her hand and the wetness of his clothing.

"Buffy?" He questioned, it sounded as though he didn't believe she was actually there.

"How long has he been like this?" Buffy asked,

"Four hours." Rebekah said,

"So instead of calling... Say, I don't know, 911, you call me?!" She snapped,

 _She's not a actually here. Just get the noose and end it._ One voice told him.

 _You are worthless. You don't deserve to live. Either kill them or yourself. But you know what you want to do. Just end it all. There is a bottle of Vicodin you have been hiding. Painless..._ Another told him,

"I will not end my own life!" He s reamed grabbing the sides of his head. He got up and and started blocking his ears. That's when he saw the figure. It was on all fours, though humanoid. It had obscenely long fingers and no mouth. Glowing yellow eyes and blood seemed to sweat from its body.

"Call the ambulance!" Buffy screamed, by this time Klaus had started bashing his head against a wall. There was blood trickling down his for head. "Klaus!" Buffy screamed when he began to punch himself as hard as he could in the temple, trying to get the voices to stop.

 _You're a fool to think she'd love you. You're family hates you. Hurt them._

 _Just take the knife in your pocket. One little cut across your neck._

 _You are worthless. Your life is worthless._

 _End the pain. It's fun._

 _Brother, if you do this you'll see me again._

When the voice that sounded like Kol boomed in his mind he sunk to the floor. Buffy then noticed the cuts and burns that covered his arms. When his eyes snapped open and focused on her she knew what was about to happen.

He got to his feet and started to approach her.

"Elijah!" Buffy screamed, Klaus lunged at her and she side stepped and ran. "Rebekah get out of the room!" Then everything went quiet. Klaus made a gasping noise. Buffy turned around.

"Kol told me if I do this... I'll see him again." He said, there was knife sticking out of his stomach.

"Elijah!" Buffy and Rebekah screamed. That when they saw his prone body. A bloody gash on the side of his head. Buffy took a few calming breaths. "Rebekah, get your phone and run. Call the ambulance when you get to my car." She handed her her keys. "Go," Rebekah bolted.

Klaus was in a full blown schizophrenic episode. Regardless of the pain he was in he was very dangerous. Klaus was just nodding to himself. All he could see was the figure again. That slowly morphed into the creatures this plagued his dreams and every waking moment of his days.

Everywhere he looked it was there.

"Hey," Buffy said. She sat down next to him. All she wanted to do was scream in panic. This entire situation was a major trigger for her. But every single coping mechanism she had learned was coming into play. She had to keep calm.

"You're not real. You died," he said turning to face her. But he wasn't actually facing her. He was looking passed her, "Elijah watched you get shot!" He bellowed, then he came back to reality. He gasped and he felt a lot of pain. He looked down and saw the knife.

"Hey baby," Buffy said softly.

"What's happening to me?" Klaus asked, he was sobbing. But each sob brought more pain. Paramedics rushed in. Buffy got up and moved out of the way. She watched as they sedated him. Two more rushed over to Elijah who was just waking up. She was happy Tatia wasn't here to see this. Freya had taken her out for a girls weekend.

Esther was at conference for work. She wouldn't be able to be home till late the next day.

"Go wait outside." One of the paramedics told her. She walked out. November was not the best time of year to be out in feety pajamas. Especially her yummy sushi pajamas. Rebekah unlocked the doors to her car and Buffy claimed in.

"Turn on the heat. I'm freezing," Buffy said. She was selfish. Even when Klaus was struggling the most in his life he still cared for her more than himself. She relished in that. Until she realized he was becoming a full blown alcoholic. She didn't know how much he was actually struggling. She hadn't realized she was crying until Rebekah lightly grabbed her shoulder.

"Nik is the definition of resilient. He will make it through this." They watched as Klaus was carried out on a stretcher.

"Mr. Mikaelson, please go to the hospital." A paramedic urged him,

"I'm quite fine actually. I've had a few concussions over the years." He completely ignored everything else and walked over to Buffy's car. "In the midst of all that, slipping on water is what took me down." He said as Buffy rolled down her window.

"We thought he hit you with something."

"On the contrary. I slipped and bashed my bead against the table. It was probably very hard to hear that over his screaming." He said jokingly. Though the concern and pain in his voice was evident. Having to watch someone you love go through that is heart wrenching.

* * *

Buffy barged into her house and ran up the stairs. She headed for her room when she ran into a very naked Alaric.

"Oh my god!" She screamed and covered her eyes. Jenna came rushing out of her room and pushed Alaric in before closing the door. She was in his button down.

"Hey! We thought you were asleep."

"No... Klaus is in placement." Jenna looked shocked, "I was there. Elijah called me almost an hour ago. I banged on your door and told you I was leaving."

"We- I didn't hear you." She cleared her throat.

"Uh-hu..." Buffy said, "I'll call you when I get to the hospital. You two have fun. And please, there are two other teenagers who live here... If he wants to walk around naked then... Well he should do it... Not here." She rushed into her room and slammed the door. Never did she ever want to see that.

Now she knew how Jenna felt when she saw Klaus... She shook her head. She walked over to her dresser. She stripped and then put on a bra, panties, a white tank top, blue jeans and she pulled on her socks. She slipped on her sneakers before running down the steps.

Putting on her sweatshirt she ran out the door and got in her car. She sped to the hospital. Rushing up to O.R. waiting room she spotted Elijah and Rebekah. Elijah got up and hugged her. She hadn't realized the emotions she had been suppressing. She had watched her fiance try to commit suicide.

"Is he gonna be okay?" She asked, she breathed a sigh of relief when Elijah nodded.

"Yes, they said he has some pretty bad internally bleeding but he should bounce back in few days. Though he can't be committed to psych ward for one week because the has to be on bed rest." Rebekah told her.

"Do they know what caused this?"

"They said he must have had a psychotic break after Kol died." Rebekah whispered, "it was bad enough that it..."

"It caused schizophrenia." Buffy nodded, it was going to be a very long couple days.

* * *

Klaus remembered waking up in recovery but falling asleep spoon after. As his eyes opened again he was in a hospital room. He looked to his left and Buffy was dead asleep in a recliner, no doubt brought in by one of the nurses.

Then the events of earlier that day flashed through his mind.

"You know, Nik? I honestly thought you'd end it. But that blonde there wouldn't let go." Kol, well more specifically his terrifying hallucination of his younger brother.

"You're not real!" Buffy some up with a start. She was having a dream that seemed to be on repeat. She was in Sunnydale... Only she wasn't herself. She was something called a Slayer. There was this girl Faith who she had been fighting with. Then the Mayor tried to kill her and her graduating class... She really needed to write her dreams down.

"Klaus?" She asked,

"Are you real?" He asked her, he reached out and when his hand made solid contact he signed in relief. "What's happening to me, Buffy?"

"You have schizophrenia," she said quietly. Klaus didn't know what to say... Schizophrenia, he didn't want to believe it. But the horrifying hallucinations. The voices in his head...

"I can't do this anymore... Why didn't you let me die?" Buffy grasped his hand,

"Because I love you, we are getting married after school is over. And you are my rock. I can't lose you," tears welled in her eyes. "Because out of anyone, you know me the best. I couldn't bear... I couldn't live with out you. I need you in my life Klaus. I need you... Don't ever leave me. Please." Tears rolled down her cheeks.

She stood and leaned over, kissing him hard on the mouth. His eyes closed as they kissed.

"You are gonna make it through this."

* * *

December came. Buffy had come every single day while he was in a locked ward. He was learning how to ignore the voices. He also watched as Buffy lost her hair. As the chemo made her look even more sick. But she never once let it show. Never once did she let her pain show. But she was right. He knew her better than anyone. Better than her own family. Today he got a surprise visit.

"My name is Ansel." Klaus' head snapped up. It then clicked. His mother said he was coming to visit on his birthday. Well it was today. Klaus officially turned eighteen.

"I..."

"Its good to finally meet you," Ansel said. He had sad eyes at the same time they were happy. His smile was filled with joy. Finally, after eighteen years he was seeing his son. Klaus looked him over. He was struck off guard by how similar they looked.

"Are you real?" He asked quietly, Ansel knew why he was in here.

"Yes," he said. He had an accent but not so bad that Klaus couldn't understand him. He couldn't believe this. "On December 6, 1992 at 8:00am, I got a call from Mystic Falls general from Esther telling me I had a son named Niklaus... I knew I would never see you so much as Mikael was there. But then your mother called me about two months ago saying to come here on this day to see you."

"I can't believe this," Klaus mumbled. Ansel opened his arms .

"It's good to meet you son," Klaus got up and hugged him. He had tears in his eyes. 'Is this what it's like to have a loving father?' He wondered, is this what other kids felt like growing up? But now he was grown up. It didn't change anything. He finally had a father, someone who he knew would love him. Not beat him senseless for something that wasn't even his fault.

Ansel pulled back and they both sat across from each other.

Buffy walked into the psych wing and to the desk. The nurse smiled.

"Hi Buffy,"

"Hey Sarah! Is Klaus taking visitors?"

"Of course he is. Esther wanted me to tell you that Ansel had come today. He's in there now." Buffy smiled at her,

"I get to meet my future father-in-law today." Buffy walked over to the set of locked doors. They buzzed and she walked in. She couldn't bring Klaus a gift because of hospital rules. So instead she baked him a cupcake with 'Happy birthday, baby' iced onto it. As she neared the main room of the ward a man sat across from Klaus. Buffy was struck off guard. He looked like an older version of Klaus.

She could see the happiness in Klaus' eyes as they chatted.

"Happy birthday," Buffy said walking up to Klaus. She leaned down and kissed him before handing him the box with the cupcake. "They wouldn't let me bring you a wrapped gift. So I left that at home and brought you this instead." She looked over at Ansel. "Hi, I'm Buffy."

"Nice to meet you. Are you his girlfriend then?" He asked,

"Fiance," she said showing him the ring. He smiled at her,

"Well it's great to meet you." Buffy nodded and sat next to Klaus.

"I have some kick ass news." Buffy said with a smile,

"What's that, love?" Klaus asked,

"I got a call from the doctor. My cancer cells are diminishing. The chemo is working." Klaus hugged her tightly, "I have to get going... I have school, and 'Lena wants me to go with her to her appointment." She then looked at Ansel, "after you leave here, and I get done with my day. I want to talk to you." She said with a smile,

"Why is that?" He asked,

"To get to know my future father-in-law."

* * *

"Rebekah!" Buffy groaned loudly, they were sitting in the lunch room.

"What?" She asked innocently,

"You didn't have to hit Katherine because she called me a skank. I wanted to do that," she said in a child like voice.

"You have no idea how long I have wanted to hit Katherine." That's when a redhead walked into the lunch room. When she saw Buffy and Rebekah her eyes narrowed.

"So you are the girl who has Nik's heart." She looked Buffy up and down. "God you're ugly."

"Listen, lady. I have cancer, also... Who the hell are you?"

"Aurora De'Martel." She stated matter-of-factly, Buffy shook her head in confusion.

"Am I supposed to know you?"

"I'm the French ambassadors daughter." She looked at Rebekah and sneered, "hello Rebekah."

"Cunt," Rebekah growled.

"I have just come to inform you that Nik is mine. He just doesn't see it yet. He did, once upon a time. I am not going to stand by and let some tramp ruin what we have."

"Oh!" Buffy said, "you're that Aurora. The one who toyed with Klaus' emotions and made him suicidal. You're even a bigger bitch in person." Buffy said before standing. "I'm Buffy Summers, his fiance." She said with a smile, she knew how to be, what her dad had called it, a respectable asshole.

"You need to stay away from him before you make an enemy out of me." Buffy's face darkened,

"Excuse me? Who the hell do you think you are?!" Buffy screeched, Caroline walked over and glared at her.

"God, no wounder your crazy. All that hair dye must have destroyed your brain."

"This is my natural hair color," she said defensively. She was also angry at the fact that both girls were much prettier than her. Buffy, she could tell, would be absolutely gorgeous if she had hair and wasn't sickly. Caroline for that matter had her beaten in every category she prided herself with. Hair, eyes, body, emotionally comfortably.

"Yeah, bullshit. Now leave Buffy alone." Aurora did what she had always gotten away with doing. She slapped Caroline hard, by this time the lunch room had turned to them.

"Bitch!" Caroline screamed before shoving the taller girl. She stumbled and then tackled Caroline. She started landing punch after punch, but Caroline had gotten into a few fights over the years. She put her knee between them and kicked out, Aurora went backwards a little ways.

"Picked the wrong girl to mess with." Caroline started hitting her repeatedly in the face she then kneed her in the side before shoving her roughly.

"You whore!" Aurora was crying, from a mixture of pain and anger.

"I'm the whore?" Caroline scoffed, "sweetie, if I'm the whore you must really be disappointed by what you see in the mirror every morning." Aurora screamed and rushed her. By this time three teachers had come into break it up. Caroline clothes lined her. Everyone realized that Caroline knew what she was doing.

"I'm the sheriff's daughter! Bitch!" Caroline yelled, teachers restrained them.

"In will get people and they will end you!" Aurora screamed,

"Someone call the police!" One of them yelled,

"Can you get your hands off me? Everyone in here saw her slap me. I ended it, self defense."

"How old are you?" One of the teachers asked Aurora.

"Eighteen, now let me go before I get my father involved. Does the name De'Martel mean anything?"

"Doesn't matter if you are the daughter of an ambassador. You just made a death threat." Sheriff Forbes walked in and she saw Caroline being restrained by teachers and Aurora. That girl was more trouble than Katherine.

"Who slapped who?" She asked,

"Aurora slapped Caroline..." Buffy said quietly, her eyes looked distant. She had a nose bleed. "Aurora, you are under arrest for assaulting a minor." Liz said, "I need an ambulance to the high school." She said looking at Buffy.

"Mom what's going on?" Caroline asked, the teachers let go of her and she walked over to Buffy.

"Buffy?" Rebekah shook her,

"No!" Buffy screamed, she grabbed Rebekah's arm and snapped her wrist, Caroline tried to restrain her and ended up with a broken rib. Buffy was in fight mode. The violence set her off completely.

"Buffy calm down," Liz said. Buffy charged her and jump kicked Liz in the chest. Liz went backwards and Buffy landed on her hands and did a hand spring. Then she crumbled to the ground. She was screaming in pain.

"Oh god," Buffy grasped. It felt like her insides were trying to rip free.

* * *

After Buffy's trip to the hospital she was in holding.

"She is not staying in there!" Liz screamed at the deputy sheriff. "She has cancer. She needs to be at home. Not to mention she has severe PTSD. I am not letting you hold her."

"Liz, it's protocol. She has to be detained. She attacked the sheriff."

"No, she didn't. She had a flash back and saw my gun." He knew what had happened. He was the one who took the shot killing the man.

"Mayor Lockwood doesn't find out about this."

"It actually isn't necessary to release her. I have paid her bail completely." A voice said, Esther walked in. "Now, why don't you release her and she will come with me."

"Mrs. Mikaelson, you can't do that. She needs consent from Jenna."

"She has my full consent!" Jenna called over the phone when Esther put in on speaker. Liz walked over to the cell and unlocked it.

"Is Caroline okay?" Buffy asked quietly,

"She had to get a few stitches and she has a broken rib but she'll be okay. Aurora has been taken to D.C because of the open death threat."

"Aurora De'Martel?" Esther questioned, Liz nodded. "That girl and her brother have been harassing Niklaus for years."

"Have they?"

"Yes, but... Every time we have hired a lawyer they seem to be magically swayed out of it. Asshole's!"

"Esther, I will give you a call about that later. Right now Buffy needs rest."

"Buffy, come on." Esther said sweetly.

"I'm so sorry about what I did to Rebekah." Buffy sobbed when they were driving towards the mansion. "I didn't know where I was." She said quietly,

"Its okay, Buffy. You have been through more than any seventeen year old girl should ever have to go through." Esther said, "Rebekah explained what happened. The minute you got out of the hospital I went strait to holding."

"Mom?" Buffy asked, she didn't care anymore. Esther was her mother in every way that counted. Not to mention her future mother-in-law.

"Yes dear?"

"I am so scared about what that blood test is gonna say. I am so fucking scared." Buffy said quietly as tears rushed out of her eyes.

"You will make it through this." Esther said,

"How do you know that?!" Buffy screamed, Esther had an inkling this was going to happen. "How do you know I am going to live through the most incurable cancer in the world?"

"Because I did." Esther said, "I was diagnosed four years ago with stage two pancreatic cancer. I beat it. You can too. You have your mother's fighting spirit. You also are resilient. You are a Mikaelson, Buffy. You have been the minute you walked through our doors." Buffy was in tears, "I love you like you are my own. So listen to me when I say I know you are going to beat this."

Buffy didn't know what to say. This woman had unconditional love for her. Her mother-in-law, her mother.

"Thank you so much Mrs. Mikaelson,"

"Dear, I insist. You either call me Esther or mom." Buffy smiled and wiped at her tears,

"Okay, mom."

* * *

Klaus woke up and groaned. Today as his last day. He was finally going to be able to go home. To Buffy. To the most beautiful girl in the world, he was finally going to be able to hold her, kiss her. Have sex, show her how much he loves her. He couldn't wait to sleep in his own bed.

"Niklaus, you have an appointment with Doctor Ferguson." One of the staff member said as he walked towards the bathroom.

"Thank you Jenny." He grumbled, after he relieved himself he walked to the psychiatrists office and knocked.

"Come in!" He called, Klaus opened the door. "Hello Klaus, we just need to go over a few things and then your mother is coming." After an hour's long talk they got his things from the back room. As he changed back into his normal clothes he walked to the sitting area where most of his family was gathered. Ansel was there as well. Buffy practically tackled him.

He kissed her like he had wanted to for a month. Buffy wrapped her hands around his neck and deepened the kiss.

"You guys can do that when we get home." Rebekah said, Klaus pulled back and then glared at his sister.

"Rebekah, let them have their moment," Freya said. Tatia nodded her agreement,

"I can't have a little fun?" She asked,

"Sister why don't you save your _fun_ when I've been home a few days." Klaus said passively, he was too focused on the girl in his arms.

* * *

Buffy sighed with content and laid her head against Klaus' chest.

"That was amazing," she said sleepily. Klaus traced his hand up and down her arm. He leaned in and kissed her before she rolled on top of him. He slid into her and they both gasped, Buffy began to move on top of him.

"I. Missed. This," her speach broke with each of his upward thrusts.

"Buffy," Klaus said breathlessly. "God, your so fucking tight!" He growled, she began to moan in pleasure when he positioned a hand between them and rubbed her clit. "That's right, come for me Buffy." Buffy's cheeks flushed as heat began to pool indie her.

"Klaus," she said breathlessly. When he slammed into her again she screamed his name in pleasure. Klaus groaned loudly as he emptied himself inside her. Buffy fell on top of him, breathing heavy. He moved out of her and planted a kiss on her for head.

"I love you, Buffy Mikaelson." He whispered in her air,

"I love you too," he kissed her soundly before she rolled on her side.

* * *

 _ **The Next Day**_

Buffy walked with Elena and Stefan.

"Lena!" Buffy exclaimed, "don't be nervous." Elena glared at her,

"How would you deal? If you found out you were pregnant, how would you deal?"

"I'd rather be pregnant than have cancer." Elena nodded, they turned the corner as they walked towards the hospital. Buffy saw a man duck into and ally with a young girl. He held a knife against her throat.

"Stef, look." Buffy pointed and he nodded.

"Excuse me sir, do you have a problem?" He turned and lunged at Stefan with the knife. Stefan grabbed his hand and squeezed until he dropped the knife. "Walk away before you get hurt." Stefan said, the man reared back to hit him. Stefan rammed his knee into the mans crotch and he fell to the ground.

"Are you oka- Bonnie!" Buffy exclaimed, "who the hell is that?"

"Jamie," she looked at Stefan. "Thank you so much." She walked away quickly. Stefan took out his phone and called Liz. He explained to her what happened.

"Buffy seems to get herself in trouble everywhere. I'll be there soon. And Stefan," Liz said.

"Yeah?"

"Don't ever go after someone with a weapon. It isn't safe." They waited.

"I'm gonna be late for my appointment," Elena said, she looked down at her bump, she was a bit big for two months along.

"I swear to god Elena, you are having twins." Elena rolled her eyes, while Stefan kept a watchful eye on the man Katherine sauntered up to them.

"If it isn't cancer girl and the slut." Elena rolled her eyes,

"You're calling me a slut. Katherine you have been through half the football team. I'm surprised you don't have herpes around the pretty little mouth from sucking guys off." Katherine went to punch her but Buffy caught her wrist.

"Let's get something clear, this cancer girl can kick your sorry ass. Also are you such a lowlife that you would hit a pregnant woman?" Katherine punched her across the jaw. Buffy kicked her in the knee and elbowed her in the sternum. "You do _not_ hit me." Katherine was crying in pain.

"You stupid bitch!" She screamed, Buffy laughed.

"I am getting better with my PTSD, but... If you ever send me into a flash back you better run." Buffy said, when Liz showed up she saw Katherine on the ground crying and then she saw Buffy's cheek.

"Katherine Pierce!" She yelled, "you don't get to go round hitting people." She then tazed the guy who was trying to tackle Stefan. "I need two cars. Yes one of them is for Katherine."

"You guys need to come in and give a testimony later. Who was the girl?"

"Bonnie," Buffy said.

* * *

Buffy waited with Elena while Stefan went to get them lunch.

"I told you you were having twins." Elena looked so scared by the news.

"Jenna is going to kill Stefan," she whispered.

"Probably," Buffy said. Elena glared at her. "What, okay she is gonna try to but she won't,"

"Not exactly comforting, Buff." Elena shook her head, "I'm scared." Stefan came back with their food.

"There better be a cheese burger in that bag," Buffy said.

"I also got you fries and honey mustard."

"Good," Elena took her food out.

"I got you... Well the peanut butter and pickles with Bologna." Elena smiled at him, Buffy gave her weird look.

"what?" She asked, Buffy shook her head. "You know, one day you and Klaus will have babies and I am going to pick on you for your pregnancy cravings." Buffy laughed,

"Oh god, I'm so scared." Elena slapped the back of her head. "Why?!" Buffy screeched, Elena was crying now and everyone in the park were looking at her.

"Why did you say that?!" She sobbed, then she glared at Stefan. "Stop smirking right the fuck now or I will hurt you." She then looked at her food and covered her mouth. "Everything smells like garbage!" She cried, Buffy and Stefan gave her a look. She took a lot of calming breaths. "I am so sorry."

"It's okay, you have a lot of raging hormones. I'd be surprised if you weren't being a bitch." Elena's eyes welled up again.

"You think I'm a bitch?" She squeaked,

"I just used a very wrong choice of words. I'd be very surprised if you didn't get angry over little things." Elena nodded and then frowned.

"Stefan," Elena said. "Can we go home? It's getting cold." A snow flake fell. Buffy looked around confused.

"I haven't seen snow since I was three years old." Buffy said with a smile, "let's go home. Jenna is staying at Rick's for a few days so we have the house. Wanna watch Christmas movies and drink yummy hot chocolate with rum?"

"Buffy," Elena said with a pout.

"That rum question was directed to Stefan, you get normal hot chocolate."

* * *

Buffy opened the door when Klaus knocked.

"We are watching Christmas movies." He stepped inside and she handed him a mug of hot chocolate. "There is a lot f rum in it. Do not get drunk. I only made a mug each." He drank it all in one go and handed her the mug.

* * *

The next day Buffy got up and dressed.

"Klaus, I need you to drive me to my therapy appointment." He nodded, they walked out to the car and got in. The ride there was short,

"I'll see you in an hour, love." He leaned over and kissed her.

"Bye, I love you."

"I love you too." Buffy walked in.

"Buffy," Rose said. "It is good to see you." Buffy followed her to her office and sat down. "How are you?"

"I've been good. I stopped smoking weed. I was in a delusion that I was only smoking it because of pain but I was actually self medicating." She said, "I don't know why I even thought it was a good idea but it happened." Rose nodded and wrote down what she sad.

"This is very good Buffy." Rose smiled at her, "have you developed any new hobbies?" Buffy took out her laptop.

"I have been having these dreams where I am something called the Slayer. It is back in Sunnydale." She opened her laptop and showed her the book. "The book is done, It's called "Welcome To The Hellmouth."" Rose read the first page titled Welcome To The Hellmouth.

"This is amazing." Rose looked up at her, "I know a publisher. Her name is Sirena Bickford."

"Really?"

"Did you edit this yourself?"

"Yup! It has the Buffy stamp of approval." She said,

"I believe the moment she see's this you will become published."

* * *

 _ **A/N: So, again these Characters are not mine. But in this universe Buffy wrote Buffy The Vampire Slayer. (All credit for BTVS goes to Joss Whedon)  
**_


	10. Never Gonna Be The Same

_**A/N: This chapter is very intense and dramatic.**_

* * *

 ** _2 weeks later_**

Buffy laid on the couch watching T.V. She glanced at the clock, sighing she turned it off and went to go upstairs. Midnight seemed to be the time when she could actually sleep. Klaus had gone with Esther out of town for a couple of days.

Buffy was completely alone, Elena was at Stefan's, Jeremy was at a friends house and Jenna was with Alaric. She the heard Snickers yelp. Buffy turned around and ran to the kitchen. Snickers was sprawled on the floor and Aurora was standing in the kitchen holding a knife.

"Hello Buffy," Buffy reached in her pocket and hit the emergency dial on her phone.

"Get out of my house,"

"No, you see, I didn't take kindly to your friend sticking up for you. You should have done it yourself." Buffy glanced at the knife quickly before looking back at Aurora.

"Please get out of my house." Buffy whispered, Aurora ran out her and Buffy screamed when she felt the knife stick into her shoulder. Buffy punched her in the face and tried to run but she grabbed Buffy's leg and tripped her. Buffy kicked her hard I the knee and then scrambled to her feet, her adrenaline was pumping, her body was in survival mode. Aurora got up and rushed her but Buffy managed to move out of the way and she ran right into the island.

Buffy grabbed the back of her head and started to slam it over and over into the corner.

"Stop, stop!"Aurora screamed, Buffy didn't hear, Buffy slammed her head down so the bridge of her nose cracked against the island and Aurora went still. Buffy fell to the ground, a blank look on her face. Aurora was on the ground, un-moving. Buffy could see the hollow look I her eyes and the giant gash surrounded by bruising around her upper cheekbones.

Liz barged into the house and saw Buffy. She saw the defense wounds on Buffy and the knife in her shoulder and the swelling in her ankle. She then turned to look at Aurora, she leaned down and put to fingers on the girls pulse point, there was nothing. Not to mention dispatch heard the entire thing.

"I need paramedics to the Gilbert house... Send the coroners office," she took a seat next to Buffy.

"Buffy, it isn't your fault." Buffy shook her head and tears escaped her.

"Liz, I killed someone." She said quietly,

"She tried to kill you, regardless of who her family is, the evidence against her is too much. You acted in self defense." Buffy coughed and there were speckles of blood around her mouth.

"I can't do this anymore..." Buffy whispered, "am I gonna make it through surgery?" Buffy asked,

"Yes," Liz said. "I know you will." Liz told her, though she didn't believe her own words. The coroners and the paramedics arrived. They instantly began treating Buffy and they brought a stretcher in. They loaded Aurora into the body bag and then they put Buffy on a stretcher.

* * *

Elena and Stefan ran into the Hospital and saw Jenna talking with Liz

"Jenna, they keep recordings of the phone calls at the station. They heard everything that happened. Not to mention Aurora was in your house at quarter past twelve. The De'Martel's couldn't press charges even if they wanted to. The evidence shows that she was there to kill your niece."

"That's not what I'm concerned about. My niece killed someone."

"It was in self defense."

"Do you know what this is going to do to her? She had just started managing her PTSD. Is Snickers?"

"She is okay, I checked, she's with Caroline right now." Elena gasped and she hugged Stefan tightly.

"Is she gonna make it?" Elena asked, "Jenna! Is she going to make it?"

"We don't know Elena!"

"Did someone call Klaus?" Stefan asked,

"I did on my way over." Jenna whispered,

"Where is she!" They heard him bellow from down the hall.

"I got this," Liz said.

 **In O.R**

"She's flat-lining!" One of the doctors screamed,

"Okay, I need a shot of epinephrine right into the heart!" They did so and her vitals stabilized.

"Okay, I am going to go talk to the family," the surgeon said. "She needs to be under constant observation for the next 24 hours." He walked out into the waiting room and they picked their head's up. "She's stable, she flat-lined for a minute but we were able to revive her. She needs to be under constant observation fir the next 24 hours." Klaus closed his eyes and Elena gave him a hug.

"She's a fighter Klaus," Elena said.

* * *

Buffy woke up and shook the fog away. Was it all a dream? Then she spotted Liz in her room and everything came back to her.

"Oh god." Buffy whispered, she began to sob, Liz walked over and placed a hand on her good shoulder.

"You are going to be okay."

"Where is she?" They heard an accented voice say, "I don't care, she is going to see me. I am her therapist you idiot!"

"Please tell them she can come in." Buffy whispered, Liz walked out and came back with Rose. When Rose saw Buffy her heart sunk, she looked horrible. Not because she had just woken up from a major surgery. Because she had bags under her eyes, she was pale, a lot more than usual and she had tears in her eyes."Rose," Buffy sobbed.

"I'm by law required to guard your room, but I can do that outside the room," Liz walked out and closed the door. Rose sat next to her and took her hand.

"Jenna told me what happened, I am so sorry this is happening."

"Rose... I killed someone," Buffy said quietly,

"She was going to kill you. You did what you had to to survive." Buffy let tears flow,

"I killed someone! And you are telling me it's okay because it was in self defense?" Buffy's eyes became distant. "There was so much blood, I did that to her. There was so much blood." She recalled the giant gash across the bridge of Aurora's nose and the bruising. "Am I going to hell?" Buffy sobbed,

"You did what you needed to. No one is blaming you."

"There's blood on my hands." Buffy began to hyperventilate, "she-she died because I killed her..." Buffy was hysterical. A man barged in and walked right over to Buffy,

"You... You killed my sister." Rose stood up and shoved him out into the hallway.

"You get out of here," Rose said.

"You will pay for this." Liz grabbed his shoulder and turned him around.

"Was that a threat you made in front of the sheriff?" She asked,

"Get your hands off me." He said in a deadly tone,

"If you go back in that room I will have to restrain you." Tristan shrugged her off and straightened his tie, he turned and walked away. When he was walking through the waiting room he spotted Klaus.

"Your whore did this to my sister!" He screamed, Klaus rose to his feet.

"Your sister tried to kill her, she acted in self defense. So Tristan, tell me, why are you here?"

"To make sure that slut suffers," Elena got up and walked over, she glared at him.

"You need to back off." She said, Tristan rolled his eyes.

"What are you going to do?" He said, his voice was amused.

"You don't want to find out, so walk away." Elena said, Klaus moved in front of Elena,

"I told you what would happen if you showed up again, oh and by the way. Aurora deserved what happened to her, that psychotic slut." Elijah, Rebekah, Esther and Freya walked in right when Tristan punched Klaus in the face, Elena went to stand in front of him but he shoved her. She fell right on her stomach and she screamed in pain. Elijah grabbed him by the back of his suit and threw him to the ground.

"You were dumb to come here, Tristan." Liz cam out and Elena screamed and clutched her abdomen. There was blood seeping out of her pants and Stefan lost it. He hauled Tristan off the ground and began to punch him over and over.

"Stefan!" Liz screamed when he threw Tristan against a wall. Doctors rushed over to Elena and got her off the ground and led her to a hospital room. Liz had no choice and shot her taser into Stefan's back. His muscles seized and he fell to the ground.

"Tristan De'Martel, you are under arrest for assaulting a minor. Klaus are you okay?" He nodded, "Stefan is under arrest for assault and battery."

"Please make sure Elena is okay," Stefan pleaded.

* * *

Elena was in tears as the examined her.

"We are going to do an ultrasound. Ms. Gilbert, the chance that the babies are alive isn't good." They did the ultrasound and Meredith was puzzled. "One of the babies survived." Elena sobbed and let go of a giant sigh of relief. "Consider yourself lucky." She said, Elena nodded. "Jenna went home to get you some clothes. Take a shower and get cleaned up. You need to take it easy for a few days." Elena nodded and walked into the shower.

* * *

Stefan sat in holding, he was so scared for Elena, they had just gotten used to the idea of having a baby and now this. Then he looked up and he saw his mom. She saw the blood on his hands and sighed,

"Lily, we recommend that you have him stay here."

"That isn't happening." She said, "that man made his girlfriend miscarry. I am bailing him out and then we are going to the hospital to make sure Elena is okay. Do you understand?" The cop nodded and opened Stefan's cell. She hugged him tightly and they drove to the hospital.

"Elena Gilbert," they told them the room and they went up. They saw Jenna handing Elena new clothes. When Elena saw Stefan she let go of a few tears and hugged him tightly.

"Did you-"

"One of them." Elena whispered,, "Stefan, can we go home?" He nodded, Elena changed and slipped into her coat and walked out.

In Buffy's room she had finally calmed down, she wasn't aware of what happened in the waiting room. Rose was still with her,

"Buffy, understand that you are going to get through this. I will not lie to you and say it won't be hard to get past this. And it is a burden you will carry for the rest of your life, but you are strong. You also are going to need aggressive counseling for this, but you will make it through this." Buffy nodded,

"I already feel myself slipping, Rose." Buffy said, "this is going to destroy me."

"Not if I have any say in it."

* * *

After three days Buffy was home. She spotted a bottle of bourbon on the counter and grabbed it.

"Buffy, you should-"

"Fuck off," Buffy snapped, Jenna nodded. Buffy saw the blood stains on the floor and counter. "Where is Elena?"

"She lost one of the babies and she is staying with Stefan." Buffy nodded and set down the bottle.

"I am so sorry Jenna." Buffy whispered, "I'm so sorry." Tears welled in her eyes, there was knock at the door and Buffy went to answer it. Klaus was standing at the other side of the door.

"Klaus?"

"Buffy," he sounded broken and Buffy knew what was about to happen.

"No,"

"You can't be in my life," tears rolled down his cheeks. "I have too many enemies because of Tristan and he will get people to hurt you."

"Please don't do this." Buffy begged, "don't do this. It isn't too dangerous, I-"

"No Buffy," he took a pained breath, "it's over." Buffy took off her ring and whipped it at him.

"Then take it back," she said quietly. "Take it back and get out of here." Klaus didn't take the ring, he just walked away. Buffy watched hm get in his car and leave. Buffy picked up the ring and looked at it. She walked back into the house and sat down on the couch and began to cry.

"Buffy," Jenna walked in, she heard what had happened and she sat down and hugged her niece.

"My life just fell apart," Buffy cried.

"I'll be right back," Jenna said. Buffy nodded and watched Jenna walk out of the house. Buffy reached in her purse and grabbed her pain killers and took one. She then walked into the kitchen, almost on auto pilot. She grabbed a piece of pizza out of the fridge and then looked at the blood stains. No one had cleaned them up. She finished her pizza and got the bleach and a mop and began to clean up the blood.

Half way through cleaning her meds kicked in she reveled in the numbness. She finally cleaned the rest of the blood when the front door opened.

"I brought reinforcements." Jenna said, Caroline popped her head in the door and tears rushed to Buffy's eyes and then Bonnie walked in with Snickers.

"Hey, we're gonna slumber it tonight," Buffy let go of a sob and both girl hugged her.

"And I am going to get junk food, drop it off and then I am staying with Rick tonight.

* * *

Later that night Caroline and Bonnie were talking with Buffy.

"You know what? He is such a dick, he doesn't deserve you." Bonnie said,

"Mhmm, fucking asshole. You know what we should do? We should egg his house." Buffy chuckled,

"Guys, I can't, his mother has been a mother to me. I'm still love Rebekah, Elijah...All of them. Even Klaus, but he is being a royal douche right now."

"Do you want to take one of your pain meds or do you wanna get drunk and watch movies?" Caroline asked with a smirk,

"Get drunk and movies, but yummy ice cream must be involved, ooh, we should order pizza." Buffy said with a sad smile,

"Bonnie order pizza, I am going to go put on a movie. And this time it won't be the Notebook or the Titanic." Buffy walked up stairs slowly and found Snickers,

"Hey Snicks," Buffy said. Snickers moved on the bed giving her room and Buffy laid next to her. Snickers crawled up on her chest and laid down. 'Why did he do this? At the scariest point in my life, why did he?' Buffy thought, she felt tears rush out of her eyes and Snickers stuck her nose in Buffy's face causing the blonde to laugh.

"I'm okay, I'm just fed up." Snickers began to lick her, "okay, geez. I will stop being mopey." Buffy picked Snickers up and walked down stairs. Caroline sauntered up to her.

"Okay the pizza is on its way, and." She opened up her sleeping bag and pulled out a bottle of vodka. Buffy set snickers down and then snatched the bottle and opened it. She took a few large swallows and then handed it back.

"Bonnie! Get in here we are drinking!" Buffy called, Bonnie took the bottle fro Caroline taking a few hearty gulps and then gave it to her. The pizza arrived,

"Buffy I got this," Caroline said. Later that night they were all very drunk, Caroline turned the movie on and it was The Chamber Of Secrets.

* * *

Buffy woke up with a groan. Her head was pounding and she sat up, Caroline handed her a cup of coffee.

"Are you god?" Buffy asked, Caroline laughed.

"I will take that as the biggest compliment of all time." Buffy looked in the kitchen and didn't spot Bonnie.

"Where did Bonnie go?" Buffy asked with a yawn before chugging her coffee.

"She had to go home, her dad called." Buffy nodded, she saw the ring and snatched it.

"I am going to go knock some sense into him." She declared, "you can stay here and watch Snickers. I will be back in a little." Buffy got her keys and walked out to her car. She got behind the wheel and drove to the mansion. She didn't have to bother knocking. She was waiting to take her pain meds till she got back.

"Niklaus Mikaelson!" She screamed, Klaus walked to the foyer and the stopped when he saw her.

"We are over, we can't be together." He tried to turn away but Buffy caught his arm and spun him around.

"Don't you dare walk away from me. You are going to listen to what I have to say." He slowly nodded, "I am not sorry that we reconnected. I am not sorry that I bumped into that day at the cemetery. I am also not sorry that I became friends with you, that I fell in love with you, and I am definitely not sorry that I said yes to marrying you." Buffy said,

"You know what love? I'm not sorry that I broke things off, I'm selfish and I don't ever want to see you hurt. But you want to know what I'm really not sorry about? Flirting with you that day in the cemetery, I am not sorry that I fell in love with you long before you even viewed me more than a friend. I am not sorry that I love you enough that I proposed to you. And I am not sorry that I met you again." He said, he wasn't going through with what he knew was right. The girl standing before him was all he wanted.

"Then show me," he kissed her hard, her arm wrapped around his neck. He slipped his tongue into her mouth and she moaned in response, "I love you Klaus." Buffy whispered in his ear as she laid her head against his shoulder.

"I love you too Buffy." Buffy bit back a scream when he touched her bad shoulder.

"Can you drive me home? My shoulder hurts."

"There is one more thing before you do that." He took the ring from her and got down on one knee.

"Buffy Ann Summers, I love you more than words can describe. You are not only my best friend but the love of my life. The minute I saw you again I knew that you were the woman I wanted to spend the rest of my life with. Will you marry me?" He asked, Buffy had tears in her eyes, she didn't expect him to do a proper proposal, but here it was.

"Yes," this time the yes felt different. It felt more intimate, more binding. He slipped the ring on her finger and stood up. He kissed her again.

"Alright love, I'll take you home." When they arrived back at her house Caroline was in the kitchen talking to Elena on the phone.

"Elena, chill. The doctor told you there might be residual bleeding. It's fine." Caroline groaned, "Elena let me talk to Stefan."

"Caroline?"

"Hey, Elena is still having some blood coming out of her. Can you please explain to her that it is normal?" Caroline hung up the phone when she heard Elena finally agree. When she spotted Klaus she marched over to him and smacked him upside the head.

"Are you stupid?!" She screamed in his face, she slapped him again. "She was so torn up that she drank more than me. And you have seen me drink!" She stepped back and took a few calming breathes.

"Are you guys okay now?" She asked with a cheery smile, Klaus rubbed his cheek and nodded.

"Yes," Buffy said.

"Okay, good. I have to get going," Caroline gave Buffy a hug.

* * *

"Rick," Jenna called. She walked into his flat and wasn't prepared to see what she was seeing. Alaric was kneeling and a box out in front of him. The lights were dim and there was a champagne on ice and roses.

"Jenna," he cleared his throat. "I love you so much. Will you marry me?" Jenna dropped her purse on the floor and rushed over to him, he stood up and she kissed him.

"Yes," Alaric slipped the ring on and she hugged him tightly.

* * *

Buffy was curled up against Klaus sleeping soundly. Snickers was tucked in at her side and Klaus was almost asleep as well. He couldn't believe that he had almost made the biggest mistake of his life. In Buffy's dream,

 _Buffy was watching as she bashed Aurora's face in. She cried out to herself, trying to make herself stop but she couldn't. She watched as the other girl's lifeless body fell to the ground. Dream Buffy turned to her,_

 _"You did this. It wasn't in self defense, you liked it you little bitch. You murderer!" Dream Buffy stabbed her in the stomach and twisted the knife before shoving her backwards._

 _"Stop! Please!" Then the knife was gone and everything went deadly still, the colors of the dream began to fade until she was surrounded by darkness._

 _She could faintly hear someone yelling for her to stop and she recognized the voice, it was Aurora. Then she materialized. Her face the same as when she fell dead._

 _"You did this to me Buffy. You have my blood on your hands. How does it feel knowing you killed someone?"_

 _"You were at my house to kill me!" Buffy screeched, "I acted in self defense." Buffy said,_

 _"I told you to stop." She said with a pout, "you know... There is a way to make this stop."_

 _"No," Buffy sobbed.  
_

"Buffy!" Klaus yelled trying to rouse her. Snickers jumped on her chest and began licking her. Buffy's eyes snapped open.

"Klaus... I'm going to hell. I-I killed someone."

"You are not going to hell. You did what you had to, not to mention she was here to kill you."

"Klaus. When I was in the process of killing her I heard her beg me to stop." She whispered, "but I didn't. I was in full survival mode."

"No one would ever judge you. God will see forgiveness."

* * *

A week had passed, Buffy hadn't come close to coming to terms with what had happened. But no one had expected her to. Rose had become almost her best friend in the last week. Coming over to check on her when ever she was on lunch. On her days off taking Buffy places. Then there was Elena, she and Buffy were practically glued to each other. Elena had almost lost both babies and she had died again. They had both been through something extremely traumatic.

"Elena!" Buffy called, "are you able to eat?" Elena came downstairs,

"Yeah, where are we going?" Buffy shrugged,

"Well, there's that place in Richmond. Or we can just go to the Grill. Caroline wanted us to go there for some reason."

"Sounds good." They arrived at the Grill a short time later, Caroline spotted them and smiled.

"Okay, I am invoking the friend code. What you are about to hear must stay between us."

"What's going on?" Buffy asked,

"Damon got out of Rehab last month. And..." Caroline said bit in their bottom lip, "he asked me out. We really hit it off." Buffy was wide eyed but Elena didn't look all that surprised.

"I-Care," Buffy stammered. She really didn't know how to react, Damon had gotten better. Hell he even showed up at the house in person to apologize.

"My mom doesn't like it because of his record and the fact he stayed back, pft. That woman hasn't even tried to date since dad died." She said with a roll of her eyes,

"Care, take it easy on your mom. She didn't exactly have time. She ended up taking care of you and working."

"More like I took care of myself and she hid at work away from the grief." Elena just put a hand on Caroline's shoulder.

"We support you. But, we have to make sure he is worthy," Elena said.

"Defiantly," Buffy agreed. They walked to a booth and sat down. Buffy spotted Tyler and she hid behind her menu. "Tyler, three o'clock." Buffy whispered, she had a really bad feeling about him. Every time they saw each other in school he seemed to have some sort of calculating look in his eyes. It made her extremely uneasy, what was even worse is that he had tried to spread many rumors. It really wasn't a secret that Aurora had tried to kill her or what ended up happening to the redhead. But he was having a field day with it.

"Well, she's liar and murderer." Tyler said as he walked over to them,

"Tyler, shut the fuck up and leave." Caroline said with a sickly sweet smile.

"Stay out of it Caroline." Buffy was doing everything she could not to look at him, everyone in the Grill was staring at them after what Tyler had said. Again, they all knew. But they knew what had pushed Buffy to do what she did.

"What did I do to you?" Buffy asked finally looking at him. She was pissed. "What in God's name did I do to make you treat me this way?"

"You led me on, now I'm gonna make your life hell."

"You're funny. And I apologized for that, just let it go. And by the way, you couldn't make my life worse if you tried." His nostrils flared with anger.

"Wanna bet you little bitch?"

"Tyler Lockwood. Star football player, annoying stereotypical jock and complete douche once again tried to hurt another girl. Wow, get a hobby dude." Buffy said, "seriously man, you need to understand that I am done, with all of this. So back off." Buffy leveled a glare at him, everyone let go of a noise after she said what she had said. She had dissed someone in public. Was everyone still in high school? Or did they think it's funny that a five foot three bald girl just bitched someone out in public. Buffy went back to reading her menu, when she felt his eyes still on her she picked her head up.

"And you are here why?" Buffy asked, "you need to be somewhere that isn't here." She said with a smile, he gave her a very cold look before walking away. Caroline and Elena exchanged wide eyed glances. Buffy saw them do it. "What?" Caroline burst out laughing and Elena almost spit out her water.

"You just bitched Tyler out in front of forty something people." Elena said, "I strive to be like you." She said honestly,

"Where did that come from anyways?" Caroline asked between giggles.

"I'm really fucking tired of being picked on, that's what that was. Ever since I started going to that school Katherine has really had it out for me. Then I broke it off with Tyler because I wanted to be with Klaus and now this. He is just being a child." The waitress came,

"Hey Vickie," Elena said with a smile.

"Hey, what can I get you guys?"

"Bacon double cheeseburger." Buffy said,

"Buffalo chicken salad," Elena ordered.

"Club sandwich." She wrote down and walked away with a smile. As soon as she was out of ear shot Buffy turned to Elena.

"That was the most fake smile I have ever seen."

"She hates me," Elena said with a shrug.

"Why?" Caroline asked,

"Because of Matt. Apparently I shattered his heart, I left him so I didn't do that. Buffy you were there," Elena said.

"Yeah... That was the night when," she choked up and Elena hugged her.

"That was the biggest mistake of my life deciding to leave," Elena said sadly. Caroline took both their hands.

"You know what, we are no longer riding the mope train. We are getting off at happiness valley and we are going to have fun." She declared, "no this isn't optional, Elena." She said without even looking at her friend.

"Okay as leader of this adventure what do you say we should do?" Caroline thought for a moment,

"Just that, an adventure. We have six days until Christmas and we are going on a trip. Wherever you guys want, and yes you can bring your men as long as I can bring mine." Buffy and Elena looked at each other and nodded.

"Okay, let's do it!" Buffy said,

* * *

Buffy and Elena walked into the house with smiles gracing their faces. They saw Rick had Jenna pressed against the wall and he was kissing her neck.

"Jenna!" Both girls exclaimed, Jenna's face fell on horror.

"Uh, hey." Alaric moved back and Jenna ran a hand through her hair.

"Yeah, um. Caroline, me, Elena, Stefan, Damon and Klaus are going out of town for a few days..." She spotted the ring and she smirked, "so... You guys can have fun. Where is Jer?"

"Oh, he's, uh, staying with Bonnie." Elena cocked an eyebrow,

"Are they together?" She asked, "is my little brother dating my best friend?"

"Yes, um. Be careful, don't get in a van if they promise you candy." Alaric pulled out a thousand dollars and gave five hundred to Buffy and then Elena.

"Have fun, stay safe." Buffy smirked, time to make em' uncomfortable.

"Okay uncle Alaric," Elena had a wide eyed look.

"What?!"

"So you freak out when I get engaged but not your cousin who is the same age as you?"

"I... You know what?" Elena ran a hand through her hair, "I'm seventeen, I'm pregnant I have no room to judge. I'm going to go get my things and Buffy is going to help me. Right Buffy?"

"Hmm?" Buffy said absently, "yeah, of course." Buffy had ended up starting into the kitchen. She had missed spots of blood and it was only a reminder. "Jenna, there's still blood." Buffy said quietly,

 _"Hello Buffy," Buffy reached in her pocket and hit the emergency dial on her phone._

 _"Get out of my house,"_

 _"No, you see, I didn't take kindly to your friend sticking up for you. You should have done it yourself." Buffy glanced at the knife quickly before looking back at Aurora._

 _"Please get out of my house." Buffy whispered, Aurora ran out her and Buffy screamed when she felt the knife stick into her shoulder. Buffy punched her in the face and tried to run but she grabbed Buffy's leg and tripped her. Buffy kicked her hard I the knee and then scrambled to her feet, her adrenaline was pumping, her body was in survival mode. Aurora got up and rushed her but Buffy managed to move out of the way and she ran right into the island._

 _Buffy grabbed the back of her head and started to slam it over and over into the corner._

 _"Stop, stop!"Aurora screamed, Buffy didn't hear, Buffy slammed her head down so the bridge of her nose cracked against the island and Aurora went still. Buffy fell to the ground, a blank look on her face. Aurora was on the ground, un-moving. Buffy could see the hollow look I her eyes and the giant gash surrounded by bruising around her upper cheekbones._

Buffy's hand shot up to her mouth and she began to sob. He knees buckled and she fell.

"Get her Ativan!" Jenna barked, Buffy had grabbed the side of her head and was looking at the floor as tears poured from her. Elena ran back in and Jenna used a technique that Rose had showed her. She opened Buffy's mouth and dropped the pill in, she then calmed her hand over Buffy's mouth until she swallowed. Jenna then hugged Buffy tightly.

"Jenna," Alaric said.

"It's okay Rick, help Elena pack." He followed Elena and Jenna ran her hand up and down Buffy's back. Ten minutes later Buffy had calmed down.

"I killed someone," Buffy whispered. No matter how many times she said it she would never believe that she had taken a life. Not once did she ever think she would have to.

"Buffy-"

"No! Don't you dare say it was in self defense. I killed someone!" She screeched, she began to punch herself. "Make it go away. I don't want this guilt. Just make it stop Jenna!" Jenna felt her heart shatter.

"Buff, you are strong enough to push through this. All I want is to see you happy. I don't want to see you in pain." Buffy took many calming breaths. Finally she was grounded,

"Jenna, I'm sorry." Jenna gave her a tight hug and the both stood.

"I don't blame you. I got some advice from Rose while you were in the hospital. She said to get a new floor plan and design for the kitchen so it wouldn't be a constant reminder." Buffy nodded, "C'mon I'm gonna help you get your stuff together."

* * *

Klaus rolled up in front of the house and Buffy ran out the door with her bags. Klaus took them from her, he leaned down and kissed her before they got in the car. They drove to a rest area just outside Mystic Falls.

"We are going to Florida!" Caroline beamed, Damon held her waist.

"Hello, brother," he said when Stefan got out of the car with Elena.

"Let me guess, Orlando?" Buffy questioned

"Yes, okay, if we drive through the night we will get there by 9:00am. The minute we get there we are checking into hotels, four hours of sleep, no more, no less. Then we are going to the beach. After that I got us all passes for universal studios. We are going to spend the rest of the day there, then we are checking into a hotel there. Questions? Comments? Okay, let's go!"

* * *

Buffy got out of the car and marched into the hotel,

"Reservations, Mikaelson." She said, the man nodded and gave her the key card. Klaus followed closely behind with their things and followed her. The minute they reached the room Buffy crawled in bed.

"Remember to remind to never let Caroline plan anything without consulting me." She groaned,

"I'll remember, I didn't fancy driving for a day either." He said with a chuckle. He set down the luggage and the climbed in bed next to her.

"We need to sleep. I have a feeling that Caroline is going to kill us if we aren't awake twenty minutes early." Buffy heard Klaus sigh and she settled down. Less than five minutes later she was asleep followed by Klaus. Buffy's dream, should she say nightmare was of the night she had killed Aurora, all the same. She could have sworn she had told her to stop but she hadn't. She made sure her assailant was dead.

Buffy tossed and turned in her sleep. Her brain wouldn't let her forget, no matter how badly she wanted to. No matter how hard she tried to bury that memory it wouldn't stick. It was a constant loop in her brain. Never forgive, never forget. Those words is all she could hear in her mind. She couldn't forgive herself for this, she couldn't possibly forget it.

What was she supposed to do? Go through life biting her cheeks until she tasted blood and then just say something to assure her that she wasn't slowly going insane? It didn't matter. She was never going to come to peace with what she had done. Regardless of what others told her, it didn't matter.

What did this mean for her future? Did it mean that she was going to turn bitter and detached from everything. Someone who constantly wanted to end it all. The way she would wanna go out was in a really fast car, stoned out of her mind and Mr. Gordo next to her. Buffy was now wide awake, so much for sleep. She walked into the bathroom and looked in the mirror. The wound on her shoulder was healing very fast, thank god. She spotted a whirlpool tub and she smiled. She walked back into the room got a fresh change of clothes and then went back into the bathroom.

She stripped and claimed in, the water felt amazing. She leaned back, making sure her stitches stayed above water and she sighed in content. She spotted bath oil and read it. Rose petal and mango. She poured it in and closed her eyes. It felt amazing, the pulsating water, the warmth. She needed it. She heard the bathroom door open and she saw Klaus naked. He claimed in with her and she leaned against him.

"You were having nightmares love," Klaus told her. He leaned leaned down and kissed her. "I know you're scared my sweet, but you are going to make it through this. You always do. You are the strongest, most intelligent person I know." She rested her head against his chest.

"I can't get the image of that night out of my head..." Her face became blank, "every time I close my eyes that's all I see, it's all I can think about." Klaus pulled her closer to him. Buffy let her eyes close but she wasn't lying when she said she saw it. Her eyes snapped open and she was crying. "I'm so tired of fighting. Every single time something is going right for me something always has to come and slap me upside the head. I don't want to do this anymore." She whispered,

"You cannot stop fighting. Not after everything you have overcome. I will not watch you give up."

* * *

Buffy and Caroline were sitting out in the sun. Klaus, Stefan and Damon were playing football. A man spotted Caroline and walked over to them.

"Hey there gorgeous," he said. Caroline moved her sunglasses down and chuckled.

"Nope, sorry." She moved them back up,

"Come on baby," Damon walked up to them and glared atthe man.

"She said no," Damon's gaze bore into him, he nervously gulped and walked away. Caroline got up and walked over to him. He kissed her hard on the mouth and grabbed her butt. Buffy groaned loudly.

"Enough of the PDA!" She felt a pain in her shoulder and realized the bandage had fallen off and the sun was hitting it. She picked up her chair.

"Move Lena, I'm sitting next to you." Elena moved her chair and then Buffy sat next to her. They watched as Klaus decked Stefan. Buffy started giggling and Elena was laughing so hard no sound was coming out. Stefan got up and ran after Klaus.

"Get em' Stef!" Damon called, Stefan tackled Klaus picked up the football and ran as fast as he could, he fumbled it and Klaus picked him up over his head threw him into the water. Buffy let go of a loud bark of laughter.

"Klaus!" Stefan seethed he tackled Klaus and pinned him. Klaus managed to get a hand free and threw sand in Stefan's face. Stefan's mouth opened in shock and Klaus laughed. He wedged a knee between them and kicked out. Stefan went soaring backwards. He landed on his back and the wind was knocked out of him.

"Okay children!" Caroline called, she smacked Damon as he was laughing. "Don't encourage them." Caroline scolded,

"Damon keep encouraging them!" Elena yelled, Buffy was laughing still. She calmed down and took a bottle of beer out. She tossed it to Caroline.

"Damon, can you?" She asked feeling bad,

"Nope, but it's fine. You guys are allowed to have fun." Caroline gave him a hug, Buffy grabbed a beer for herself and opened it. She took a long sip,

"Who decided on I.P.A's?" Buffy asked, Stefan walked up and took one out of the cooler.

"I did," Buffy nodded. Klaus came and sat next to her, Stefan handed him a beer.

"Thanks Ripper," Stefan rolled his eyes.

"Dude, I told you to stop calling me that."

"Sorry mate, that's never going to happen. Just get used to it."

"How about we say screw Universal Studious today, stay on the beach and have a cookout?" Buffy asked,

"But Buffy!" Caroline whined,

"Care, please. I'm already tired and I haven't moved. We can do it tomorrow." Elena said, Caroline groaned,

"Fine, you are so lucky you are pregnant or I would respond with a big fat no." Stefan opened a bag and took out a mini grill. He filled it with charcoal, but the grate back on and lit it. He closed the lid.

"Damon, double cheeseburger?" Stefan asked,

"You know it brother." Stefan put the burgers on the grill, Buffy and Elena were chatting. Elena gasped. She felt a sharp pain in her abdomen.

"Stefan," she whined. Buffy grabbed her some crackers out of a bag and tossed it to her.

"Remember to eat dumb one." Elena flicked her,

"You're dumb!" Elena exclaimed, of course once again Elena having a breakdown. "I-I'm not dumb! I'm just forgetful. Th-there is nothing wrong with that." She sobbed, Stefan shot a glare at Buffy.

"Really?" He asked, "second time in the course of two weeks you've done this."

"Elena I am so sorry," she felt really bad.

"It's okay, you are going through some stuff." She sniffed, "I'm also a raging hormonal mess." She stated with a laugh,

"I get it. We both have our problems. Let's make each other better people by dealing with each other." Buffy's eyes widened, "wow I just channeled Xander." She never thought she see the day she did that.

* * *

Buffy groaned when she spotted Caroline and Damon. They were all over each other. It bothered her, why? Because Klaus had barely paid any attention to her that day. When they got back tot he hotel room she confronted him.

"So... Why haven't you really paid attention to me all day?" She asked, Klaus sat down on the bed and folded his hands. He shook his head,

"You haven't really said much yourself, love."

"You're doing this out of spite?" She asked with a scoff. "Are you fucking serious?"

"Are you?" Klaus got up and the walked to the other side of the room and then turned around. "Is there something going on I don't know about?" Buffy's mouth hung open.

"Did you just accuse me of cheating?" The disbelief and hurt in her voice was palpable.

"Are you? Because you seem to not really want anything to do with me besides for comfort." Buffy's face fell and tears sprang to her eyes.

"I went back to fight for you and this is what you say to me? Did you ever think I was struggling? I haven't really gotten the chance to tell you that my cancer cells multiplied again. Did you forget that I killed someone? And this is what you do... Accuse me of cheating, well I'm sorry I haven't met your needs, I'm really sorry I have been detached..." Klaus walked over to her and kissed her, she felt his tears.

He felt horrible, he never should have accused her. Hep every ounce of love he felt for her into that one kiss. He broke away and leaned his forehead against hers.

"I am so sorry Buffy." Buffy was crying,

"The day after Christmas i have to get much more aggressive chemo. I'm so scared. I-I don't know what to do..." She sobbed, "I don't know what to do." She repeated,

* * *

 _ **A/N: That moment when Buffy went to get Klaus back, of course was Elena and Damon's scene in season four. Only I recycled it for this foc.**_

 _ **This chapter was a roller coaster and so is the next... Things are going to look up for Buffy and everyone, I promise.**_

 ** _Please leave a review, they keep me going._**


End file.
